


Nightmare Journey

by bookscape



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Penny uncovers a plot to capture zanlings and tries to save them. What ensues is a deadly race through 'questing gates,' by Penny, Will and John.





	1. Chapter 1

  
**The  
Robinsons are sojourning on the planet, Krimlon, thinking that the  
hideous, nightmarish days of that planet's 'inquisition' are over.   
But a mystery on another planet beckons Penny and her zanlings.   
Quickly she and Will and John become the hunted, stalked by beings whose  
aim is revenge... and more.**

**I wish to thank my dear friends from my various Guy Williams lists. I am thankful for the temporary home in which this story resided a year and a half ago, but am glad that I now have a more permanent place of residence.....**

**My thanks to those on the LIS4Ever list who have been so patient while I have slowly posted these stories. Thanks for the encouragement.**

**The Robinson family, the Robot, Smith and the Jupiter do not belong to me, they are borrowed gratefully from the estate of Irwin Allen. All of the myriads of aliens, including the zanlings, and alien places are my creation. You are more than welcome to borrow them, but please ask first.**

**Chapter One-**

**The Gate**

**The grayish-colored tilon shied and almost unseated the dark-haired girl riding it.Puzzled, she tried to look into the animal’s mind and see what had frightened it, but could feel nothing but the fear.‘ _Peter, fly ahead and see what could have frightened Aslan,’_ she told the aqua-colored flutter-dragon.With a squeak of compliance, the little lizard flew into the wooded area ahead.Three other flutter-dragons, or zanlings as they were called on this planet, hovered near her, squeaking impatiently.**

**While she waited, Penny Robinson sent soothing thoughts into the mind of the tilon that she had named after a character in her favorite book. The reptilian-like creature quieted a bit, but the girl still felt the tension in his muscles. Then she sent a questing thought, trying to determine what might have frightened her mount.All she felt was a strange urging to continue into the forest almost like a compulsion.Squelching the desire, Penny talked softly to her prancing tilon, trying to be patient.**

**At fifteen, she was a strikingly beautiful girl, her dark hazel eyes the asset that most people said drew them to her first.But it was those very attributes that frustrated her the most right now.She was fifteen and alone; no boys, no dates, no prospects.A sigh of self-pity escaped from her.**

**At this moment, she was supposed to be riding with the king’s nephew, Trelorin, but after a half an hour, it had become apparent to the girl that the royal relative was distinctly uncomfortable in her presence.So as soon as possible, Penny had politely taken her leave and ridden into the woods to think.To be perfectly fair, she realized that even being around those different from the Krimlon norm was hard for Trelorin to deal with.And as the Guardian’s daughter, she was as far from the Krimlon norm as a person could be.She didn’t have red hair, blue eyes, pointed ears or a five-foot three-inch frame, and she was telepathically inclined as well.Knowing those facts didn’t make her feel any better.**

**Peter flew back, squeaking furiously.‘ _Gate.Come see gate.Zanling gate!Kreeling gate!Go find zanlings!’_ The flutter-dragon even went so far as to tug at her hair.**

**‘ _Let’s take a look,’_ Penny told her companions and dismounting from her still nervous reptilian mount, she followed Peter.Pushing brush aside, the girl finally found herself in an overgrown glade which had as its outstanding feature, a battered and timeworn teleportation gate.It looked very much like the gate through which her family had come, when they traveled from Karturm to Krimlon, except that this one seemed to have been erected many years previously.**

**Although vegetation had grown up to the gate, the posts were free of any encroaching plant life.Penny touched one of the posts and felt a throbbing vibration that seemed at the same time labored.The attached control device was encased in a box that had a tiny solar panel built into the top.The girl reasoned that logically the gate would have to have some kind of renewable energy source to still be functioning after all this time.She remembered Max mentioning something about that.**

**Lucy zipped past her, flew between the two posts, and promptly disappeared.“No, Lucy!” Penny said after the fact.Staring at the gate, she pondered what to do next. She had waited for approximately a quarter of an hour when the little flutter-dragon came streaking back through the gate.**

**‘ _Many zanlings, many kreelings.Prisoners like Dad.’_ Lucy said cryptically, her agitation making her thoughts a bit erratic.**

**‘ _Prisoners?’_ she queried.‘ _What do you mean?’_**

**‘ _Men, like Krimlon.Keeping zanlings in cages.Kreelings sad’_ Lucy explained, showing the girl visual images.Penny stroked her as the lizard lay shivering on her shoulder.**

**Another place where Krimlon and zanlings lived, as well as kreelings.The idea boggled her mind and she unconsciously scratched under Lucy’s chin as she thought about it.**

**‘ _Zanlings near.Will die.Please help them,’_ Lucy pleaded.The others joined in a chorus of pleadings.‘ _Will die soon.No time.’_**

**“All right, Lucy.We’ll go,” Penny said.With her flutter-dragons crowded on her shoulders they walked through the humming gate and into the bright moonlit night of another planet.Shivering slightly in the cool breeze, she heard the sound of loud voices and glanced around her in alarm.Unlike the forest from which she came, here there was no vegetation to conceal her.Crouching down, she crept along near the ground away from the sound of the voices until she reached an outcropping of rocks. Looking back, she was able to see two shadowy forms walking together near the gate. They had the appearance of guards.Feeling some of their thoughts made her realize how fortunate she was to have not been discovered when she came through.**

**‘ _Where are the zanlings and the kreelings?’_ she asked Lucy.**

**‘ _Ahead,’_ Lucy responded.Penny peered in the direction indicated and saw in the distance a light, as though from a campfire or lantern.She began a stealthy journey toward it.Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she felt she was close enough to let one of the lizards reconnoiter.**

**‘ _Can you get close enough to see what’s over there, Edmund?’_ she asked the reddish flutter-dragon.**

**‘ _Yes, yes!’_ Edmund answered exuberantly.**

**‘ _Be careful.Don’t get caught,’_ she admonished him as she felt him launch himself from her shoulder.‘ _Show me when you are close enough.’_**

**__**

**Penny almost bit her nails in anxiety.Then she was able to see pictures of a wire pen, filled with more flutter-dragons than she thought possible in one place.Near it was a fenced area where a small group of kreelings was huddled.Each had a collar around its neck and sat in total dejection.Near a long, barracks-type building, a small group of men sat languidly, laughing and telling jokes.By the light of a large campfire, she could tell that they were Krimlon, so she focused on what they were saying.**

**“Brolur, I think we have all the zanlings that are going to come through.This batch should bring us a great deal of money.We’ve never had this many come through before,” the first voice said.**

**“If those little monsters don’t stop their infernal noise, there will be a few less to sell,” another said testily.The little lizards had been making keening noises and Penny felt their fear as well as their hunger pangs.**

**“Tell them to stop their noise or I’ll wring their necks!” yet a third shouted to the Kreeling prisoners.The noise subsided but didn’t totally stop.The third speaker glowered toward the pen, but then shrugged and turned back to his companions.**

**‘ _I know this is distasteful, but I need to find out what’s going on,’_ Penny told her friends.As she delved into the mind of the Krimlon, she felt the strength of her flutter-dragons merging with her own.After listening for some time, she realized that there were tears trickling down her cheeks.She was unable to believe that anyone could do something so evil as to sell sentient beings into slavery.**

**‘ _Peter, Susan, go and get Dad.We need his help.Show him what’s going on,’_ she admonished the lizards.They zipped off into the shadowy night.She continued her careful approach and finally was able to peer over a rocky outcropping and see with her own eyes what the flutter-dragons had been conveying telepathically.Surveying the scene, she saw the layout of the area, which made her think of a military base.She also saw, a short distance away, what appeared to be a landing pad for a space ship.That would fit with what she had heard both telepathically and aurally.**

**“Master, there is an abomination nearby,” a reedy voice suddenly said.Penny had not noticed the small creature crouched near the feet of the Krimlon.In the dim light it was impossible to tell what it was, but apparently it was telepathic to have picked up her communications.She quickly ordered Edmund and Lucy back to her and she shielded her mind as best as she could.**

**“Where?” a brusque voice demanded.**

**“In the rocks, master,” the voice said quickly.**

**Penny looked around, wondering where she could hide, where she could run.Looking back in the direction from which she had come, she saw that several men were congregating between her position and the gate.Slipping out of the rocks as quietly as she could, the girl began a round about run back to Krimlon.Her heart hammered in her chest and fear clouded her thoughts.From the thoughts she had picked up earlier she realized that these men would have no mercy.‘ _Go get Dad.Tell him I need help.Hurry!’_ she told Edmund and Lucy.With squeaks of concern they zipped off into the semi-darkness of the moonlit sky.**

**____________**

**“Take your best shot, Silverado,” John told the little flutter-dragon perched on the back of the chair next to him.The lizard cocked his head and squeaked brightly.A questioning thought came to his mind.**

**Laughing, John explained.“I will block your thoughts out, my friend.”Silverado squeaked again, this time there was a determined tone in the little lizard’s voice.It never ceased to amaze him how much more he was able to understand the zanling as time passed and he figured that part of the reason was due to Silverado’s maturation as well as their familiarity with each other.**

**Using the techniques that Murwon, the ssHreana telepath, had taught him, John erected a defensive shield that would protect him from unwanted telepathic intrusion.Then he nodded to the lizard to begin.Silverado chirped and stared at him with his luminous golden eyes.After a few minutes, the silver flutter-dragon drew back with a surprised squeak and paced the back of the chair.**

**John laughed, ended the exercise and immediately felt the telepathic equivalent of a tongue-lashing.“Whoa, Silverado,” he said with a chuckle.“Murwon told me to practice.But you do know there are times when humans need to be alone,” John added, a bit more seriously.**

**‘ _I understand, friend John,’_ Silverado squeaked knowingly and flew over to John’s shoulder, where he curled his long tail around his friend’s neck.A deep feeling of contentment drifted over the two of them.Soon they would be following Murreena’s ship to her world.The ssHreana had left the previous day with the promise of a visit from the Robinson family. Somehow the thought of languid oceans and coral atolls appealed to him and he looked forward to the trip.**

**A knock on the door of his and Maureen’s suite interrupted his reverie.“Come in,” he called and smiled as his son entered the room.Nova, the boy’s green flutter-dragon floated in and the two lizards flew lazily up toward the vaulted ceiling.**

**“Hi, Dad,” he said.“How about a ride?We may not get another chance before we leave.”**

**John pondered a moment, wondering just how much he wanted to get back up on a tilon after all the riding he had been forced to do several weeks earlier, then decided that Will was right.It would also afford him the opportunity to do something alone with his son.The time following Prince Mizel’s death and Dar’s ‘promotion’ to royal status had been one round of public functions after another and a quiet ride in the forests sounded very inviting.“Sounds like a good idea, son,” he finally said.“How about right now.”**

**Will beamed.“I’ll have a couple of tilons saddled,” he said and dashed from the room.**

**John just chuckled and pulled on his boots, looking up at Nova who had landed on the bed with Silverado.“Don’t feel bad. I haven’t been able to catch up with that boy since he began walking,” he said wryly to the bemused lizard.Nova just chirped.By the time he and the lizards arrived at the stable, Will had saddled two tilons and was waiting impatiently.**

**____________**

**Penny moaned softly.The four kreelings in the pen with her sent thoughts of empathy, but nothing could ease the pain of the broken arm, which was held tightly against her chest.It was still bleeding slightly from the passage of the bullet that had broken the bone, but thankfully, it had passed cleanly without hitting any major blood vessels.**

**As she had approached the gate, her pursuers had closed the gap, and when she made a desperate sprint to the safety of the two posts, the guards in front of her had fired their rifles.One of the bullets struck her upper arm.Penny stumbled, fell and was captured.Immediately, her captors had given her something, which caused her to lose consciousness, and when she woke up, she found her arm splinted and bound.But there was nothing for the pain, which was beyond anything she had felt before.She only hoped that Dad would arrive soon, then she felt panic that he, too, would be shot when he came through the gate.Fearfully, Penny wondered if the telepathic slave could hear her thoughts, so she concentrated on building as tight a shield as she could.**

**A slight cool breeze drifted through the enclosure, causing her to shiver.The downy skinned kreelings huddled closer to her and their warmth caused her shivering to subside.“Thank you,” she told them softly.A few tears trickled down her cheeks as the physical pain and the fear of her ordeal began overwhelming her.**  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare Planet

_**Nightmare Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two-**

**The Great Escape** ****

**The ride was peaceful and John found himself enjoying it immensely.The loping gait of the tilon made him feel even more relaxed than he already was, and the early afternoon sun filtered through the leaves, which were distinctly greener with recent rains.**

**“I’m going to kind of miss Krimlon.Even though they have funny ideas about telepathy and those who are different, most of the people are friendly,” Will said as they rode out of the outskirts of town.**

**“Yes, I know what you mean, son,” John told him.“It’s hard to leave friends, especially if you feel you’ll never see them again.”**

**“Dar?”**

**“Yes, Dar especially, but also Litha and her father,” John said quietly.**

**Will nodded.“Dad, do you ever miss Dr. Smith?” Will asked.**

**Looking over at his son, John sighed.“That’s a tough question, Will, and I suspect that you already know my answer to that one.”He paused to consider his reply, as he knew that his son had a greater affinity for their mercurial stowaway than he had.“Son, I’ll have to be honest, I haven’t given much thought to Dr. Smith, there’s been too much going on.But he did make his choice; he took the teleportation cube and he used it.I really do hope that he found a place where he is happy.I don’t wish ill on anybody, but he wasn’t happy with us on the Jupiter II and a great deal of the time we weren’t happy with him, either.”**

**“Sometimes I do miss him though, Dad, even if he was a pain.”** ****

**“I know that, son.You were a good friend to him, much more than he deserved most of the time,” John said, remembering some of those times.**

**“Yeah, he....”Will was interrupted by a streak of bluish-green and yellow-orange.Penny’s two flutter-dragons landed on a limb nearby and squeaked loudly, their thoughts churning with fear and agitation.**

**“Hey, settle down you two and tell me what’s going on.Is Penny all right?”John asked, alarm for his youngest daughter creeping into his mind.He stretched out his arm and the two little creatures flew over, their golden eyes boring into his own.Images of imprisoned kreelings and zanlings came clearly into his mind.The details of Penny’s excursion unfolded up to the time she sent them back through the gate.**

**John drew in his breath sharply, as the implications of his daughter’s predicament became clear.“Lead the way,” he told the two flutter-dragons.He used his heels on his mount, and the tilon bounded after the zanlings.Will followed closely behind, not having fully seen what Peter and Susan had shown his dad, but nevertheless knowing that Penny was in great danger.“At least she’s waiting for help,” was his dad’s only other comment.There was just the barest degree of relief evident in his voice.**

**The flutter-dragons flew inexorably toward the east, and the little used track became even wilder, causing the pair to slow to a fast walk.John chafed at the delay, but knew that to continue recklessly would not help his daughter.After several hours of riding through the thick brush, Silverado squeaked a warning and suddenly Lucy and Edmund joined them, the white lizard landing on his shoulder and the red one on Will’s.**

**“Okay, calm down, Lucy.Tell me what’s going on,” John admonished the zanling. Clear pictures of the beginning of the chase came into his mind and he groaned at the clear danger that Penny was now in.“How far away is this gate?” he asked the flutter-dragon.He got only a vague notion of distance from them, confused by the differences in time of day from one place to the other.“Let’s go,” he said after a moment.John urged the tilon to a slightly faster walk, but it was still another two hours before they arrived at the little clearing that held the gate.**

**Looking over his shoulder, the professor noted the lateness of the day.“Will, I will reconnoiter to find out what’s going on.Then I want you to go back to the palace and let your mother know what’s going on.Depending on what I find, I might need Dar to bring soldiers.”**

**Calling Peter over to him, he held out his arm for the little creature to land on and then looked directly into the zanling’s eyes.‘ _Peter, I want you to go through the gate briefly and tell me what you see.Come back quickly.’_ The flutter-dragon winged into the late afternoon sky and through the gate.**

**“Dad, this gate’s been here for some time.Do you think that it’s been used all this time, or recently discovered?”**

**“I can’t imagine that it was used continuously and the society still regressed this much.Unless whoever has been using it wanted the rest of this planet to be kept in ignorance.I won’t know until I get to the other side, I suppose,” John said.**

**“Sounds like something the Purifier would have done,” Will commented dryly.** ****

**“You may be right, Will.I think there was more to the Purifier than a zealous desire for so-called racial purity,” he commented.**

**Peter zipped back through the gate and landed on John’s shoulder.‘ _Two guards near gate.Didn’t see me.Penny hurt,’_ the zanling reported tersely.**

**“Hurt?” John asked in alarm.Quickly, he swung off the tilon and approached the gate.“I want all of you to wait until I give you a signal that it’s okay to come through,” he told the flutter-dragons.“Will, I want you to be ready to go back to the palace.”Sighing, he looked toward the barely glowing posts.“I wish I had thought to bring a communicator,” he added in self-reproach.**

**“We didn’t know, Dad,” Will replied.**

**Silverado squeaked in agitation.“No, you would show up too easily.It’s just fortuitous that I wore something a little darker today,” John explained.And with no further comment, he stepped between the posts and out of the evening of Krimlon and into the dark pre-dawn of another world.**

**In comparison to the forest that he had left, this was an almost silent world.Only a few animal sounds greeted him, and from his crouched position just beyond the soft glow of the gate, John could see two men slowly walking back and forth about ten yards in front of him.He watched the guards for a few minutes and then, grabbing a rock that lay next to his hand, began an almost silent run toward them, not stopping until he had grabbed one around the neck.The rock came down on the man’s skull almost at the same moment that John had grabbed him.With a slight groan the guard slid to the ground.**

**The second guard had enough time to pull his rifle out of his shoulder harness before he was hit in the mid-section with the fist holding the rock.Gasping, the man doubled over and another fist to his chin finished the job. Checking the men, John found them both unconscious.He took their weapons, keeping a rifle and knife for himself, while throwing the other weapons out into the darkness.Then he took their shoulder harnesses and tied their hands tightly behind them.The guards’ own bandannas served as gags.**

**Satisfied, John stepped back through the gate and blinked as the glare of the setting sun hit him squarely in the eyes.“Will?”**

**“I’m here, Dad,” the boy responded.**

**His eyes soon adjusted.“The guards are unconscious and tied up.I’m going in with Silverado, I want you to ride back to Kirvos and tell them that there are Krimlon soldiers on the other side, as well as captive kreelings and zanlings. I don’t know who is behind all of this, and I’ll have to get closer to get more details.I can’t check it out telepathically because they have a way of detecting that.”**

**Will just nodded.“I’ll make sure that they get word, Dad.”**

**“Good.Also tell your mother that I’ll find Penny and bring her back quickly,” John said and he stepped back through the gate.Will sat watching the glowing gate for a moment and then he dismounted from his tilon.Nova squeaked from the pommel where he had been perched.**

**_‘Nova, fly back to the palace with Peter and Susan, and tell Mom and Don what’s going on.Give them all the details.Go now, quickly,’_ he admonished.Watching the three lizards fly off into the darkening sky, he slowly turned to the gate and walked toward it.In his heart, he knew that his place was with his father, even though he also knew that Dad would be extremely unhappy at his decision.**

============================== ****

**John covered the distance to the camp at a run, knowing that his cover of darkness was limited.A short distance away from the compound he stopped to take note of the position of the soldiers and buildings.He noted the enclosures and felt the agitation of both zanlings and kreelings.Then he mentally did a double take.Part of the agitation the kreelings were feeling was for Penny.She was with them and she **had** been injured.**

**Without sending a telepathic message, he tried to find out more information, but only received impressions of pain and fear.Apparently she was trying to shield her thoughts as well. He saw only a few guards walking around the perimeter, and he watched them for only the barest of moments. John stealthily made his way down to the nearest and rendered him unconscious with a well-placed blow of the rifle stock to the side of his head.Quickly pulling off the guard’s harness, he slipped it over his shoulders and transferred the rifle to the holster.Although a bit snug, it nevertheless fit well enough to allow him to carry a rifle and ammunition without it impeding his progress during his sortie.**

**Next he ran at a crouching run behind one of the buildings and grabbed the second guard as he was coming around the corner.His left arm held the man in a chokehold until the guard slumped to the ground, unconscious.Grabbing the soldier’s belt, he tied him, before looking for the last guard.With a broad smile, John saw him sitting at a small, dying fire, his back to him and his rifle laying on the ground next to him.The guard heard him just before the professor knocked him over the head with his rifle.**

**Making a quick sprint to the enclosures, John saw Penny staring at him with wide eyes.He put a finger to his lips and saw her nod in the semi-darkness.While he worked at the lock he glanced at her bound arm and realized that it was also splinted.She must have broken it somehow and although she had been cared for, he could still feel her pain.Frustration mounted and he smashed the lock with the end of his rifle, hoping the sound wasn’t heard.The kreelings were staring at him now as well.“Go,” he whispered, pointing in the direction of the gate to Krimlon.“Quickly, before the sun rises.” The creatures stayed near Penny.“I’ll take care of her.You must go while you have time to escape.”**

**“Oh, Daddy.I’m so glad you’re here,” she whispered as he bent down and picked her up.“You have to release the zanlings, too.”**

**Carrying her to the gate of the zanling pen, he was surprised and chagrined to see Will opening the lock and releasing the flutter-dragons.“Shh.Make no sounds,” the boy told them in a low voice.The lizards were immediately silent.**

**John pointed toward the gate.“Go through the gate to Krimlon.There is safety there now.Quickly,” John told them.“Silverado, go with them, make sure they reach safety and then wait for us on the other side.”The lizards flew off toward the portal to Krimlon.The three humans ran as quickly as they could behind them.Cradling his daughter as carefully as he could, he nevertheless was able to feel her pain as they journeyed.Lucy sat on his shoulder chirping mournfully.**

**“Daddy, put me down, please.I can walk.”**

**A cry behind them told the group that the escape had been discovered.Realizing that he would not be able to run with her in his arms, John quickly acquiesced.When they were far enough away from the compound to talk, he asked, “What happened?”**

**“The guards at the gate shot at me and one of the bullets hit my arm and broke it.Someone took care of it, but it hurts like crazy, Dad,” she explained.**

**“And you, young man, why didn’t you do what I told you to do?” There was displeasure mixed with anxiety in his voice.** ****

**“Dad, I felt you would need me.And you didn’t actually order me to go back to Kirvos, you told me you wanted me to,” Will rationalized.**

**John said nothing as they trotted along, he just sighed.The sky lightened as the group approached the gate and they saw the two guards, along with several others who had driven motorized vehicles resembling motorcycles.They were all very heavily armed.Watching from behind a small outcropping of rocks, the group noticed with chagrin that more soldiers were coming from the compound.There was a dead Kreeling in front of the teleportation gate, but it appeared that the other escapees had made it to Krimlon.**

**Turning to Edmund, John ordered, “Go through the portal.Tell Dar and Don to be careful, there are many soldiers guarding it.Send Max through first when they get to the gate.Do you understand?” The lizard squeaked an affirmative and flew off, skimming close to the ground and flying around the legs of the guards, who didn’t realize he was there until just before the little red lizard zipped between the posts.**

**‘ _Is there another gate?’_ he asked Lucy, on a hunch.**

**‘ _Yes, John, there are several,’_ came the answer _._**

**Looking in all directions, John saw that this arid world would not allow them to hide out until they could get through this gate.The barren landscape was devoid of trees or landforms capable of hiding them for long periods of time.They would be quickly discovered.He looked back at the children.**

_****_

**“There’re other gates,” John explained.“We’ll have to try for one of them and come back when all of the commotion dies down.By then, hopefully, help will have arrived from Krimlon.Penny, I’m sorry, but you’ll have to hold out awhile longer.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. Nightmare Planet

Nightmare Planet

_**Nightmare Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Three-**

**The Nightmare Begins**

**“I’ll be okay, Dad,” Penny said softly.She cradled her broken arm with her good hand and smiled slightly to reassure her dad.He didn’t looked very reassured, but he nodded anyway.**

**“Will, you help your sister get to the next gate and I’ll take up the rear,” John said, watching for a moment as his children headed in the direction of the second gate. It annoyed and frustrated him greatly to have so little control over circumstances, especially when his children’s safety was also a factor.**

**Turning back toward the Krimlon portal, he was surprised to see what appeared to be a spaceship approaching the compound.Sprinting toward a small outcropping of boulders, the professor watched as the ship, roughly the size of the Jupiter II, landed quietly on its repulsors.In shape, it resembled two oranges stuck together, one on top of the other and flattened somewhat.Two humanoids exited as the landing ramp was being let down and they were met by a Krimlon in the robes of the Office of Purity.The Krimlon seemed to be acting very deferential.**

**Try as he might, John was unable to pick up any thoughts from the men, only the emotions of frustration and anger, exactly the same emotions he was experiencing.He couldn’t escape the feeling that he was missing something vital, but there was nothing he could do about it, aside from getting closer to the camp.Right now, he wasn’t willing to take that chance.Turning his attention toward the gate from which he and the children had come, he was surprised to see that the soldiers were only maintaining their position there and not attempting to follow them.**

**============================**

**To say that Havreel, the Purifier, was not happy about the arrival of the Brumyatta merchants would be an understatement.His frown of displeasure turned into a forced smile as Brumyatta clo Yondah walked down the ramp from his spaceship.Brumyatta ubi Biro, the captain’s secretary followed close behind.His bulbous eyes shifted back and forth, undoubtedly taking in everything going on in the compound.** ****

**The tall, spindly merchants stopped several paces in front of the Purifier and paused.clo Yondah cleared his throat dramatically.“I was told that you had a number of zanlings and several kreelings for sale.Where are they?” he said, his voice deep and guttural.**

**“Merchant, we had in excess of thirty zanlings, all in prime condition and apparently young,” Havreel said quietly.**

**ubi Biro’s breath hissed through his slightly pointed teeth, his thin pale lips drawn tight in an almost feral smile. His bristly hair seemed to stand up on end in anticipation. Then, as if able to read the thoughts of his secretary, the Brumyatta captain held up his hand.“You said ‘had.’Where are they now?” clo Yondah asked, his voice even lower than before.**

**Havreel had to exercise tight control to avoid shuddering.He knew the Brumyatta captain would not be happy.“Aliens from Krimlon came during the night and broke the locks.It is assumed that the zanling and kreeling abominations are back in Krimlon.”** ****

**Snorting in disgust, clo Yondah said, “If the zanlings came here to escape Krimlon, why would they go back?And why would a Krimlon come here to rescue zanlings?You are not making sense, Purifier.”** ****

**“The Guardian came to Krimlon.Abominations are now tolerated and King Reezel supports laws of reconciliation.The zanlings would be safe in Krimlon now.The only way that the old laws of purging would return is if the government was overthrown.That was what the previous Purifier was attempting to accomplish, Captain clo Yondah, but he was killed in a duel with the Guardian.I would not be surprised if it was the Guardian, himself who rescued the zanlings and kreelings,” Havreel explained hastily.**

**“Then can I assume that this Guardian is back on Krimlon with the escaped merchandise?” the captain asked, his voice tight with anger.** ****

**“I doubt it, Captain.The guards had been ambushed and they woke up in time to see the zanlings go through the gate.Several kreelings managed to get through shortly after that, but one was killed in the attempt. The Guardian and his companions could not move as quickly as the abominations.I don’t believe they ever went through the gate.I can only suppose they are waiting in the rocks for an opportunity to return to Krimlon.I have guards on duty to prevent their escape right now.They will not get away from us, Captain.”** ****

**“Good, Purifier, because I want to personally make this Guardian, or whoever it was, pay for my loss of revenue,” clo Yondah hissed.“And if I can’t get my revenge on this alien, then I will exact it on you.”** ****

**“There is something else, too, Captain....” Havreel said quietly, the implications of clo Yondah’s last statement not lost on him.** ****

**“What?” the captain barked impatiently.** ****

**“Apparently the first alien was a young female and she was injured trying to escape.We drugged her and implanted a device, hoping to get the location of her home world.I was told she was a strong telepath and a questing gate to her world would be most beneficial to some of your customers, would it not?” Havreel wheedled.**

**“Very good, Purifier.Yes, it would be beneficial for that purpose at any other time, but right now it is of most use for tracking these creatures,” the Brumyatta said thoughtfully.** ****

**=========================**

**Penny stumbled and fell against Will, crying out softly in pain.“I’m sorry, Will.I have to stop for a minute.When’s Dad coming back?” she asked.**

**“Now,” John answered from behind them.Penny and Will started at their father’s sudden and silent arrival.“At the moment we aren’t being followed, but it would seem that the Office of Purity is in league with some spacefaring race.A spaceship landed near the compound.”** ****

**“I saw it flying in,” Will commented.“Do you think they’ll try to follow us, Dad?”** ****

**“I can’t say,” John hedged.Somehow he felt that at the very least, the soldiers would try to capture them on this world, but he didn’t want to worry the children too much.“Look.I see the glow of a gate up ahead.Let’s get as much distance between us and them as we can.”Bending down, he gently picked up his daughter and carried her the remaining distance to the softly glowing portal.**

**“There are two, Dad.Why would there be two?” Will asked in surprise.** ****

**“Dar told me the old records indicated that the portals were first called questing gates.Their ancestors would erect them and ‘quest’ for new worlds,” John explained.“Let me look at your arm, Penny and then we should leave,” he added with a sigh. The world beyond the gate would serve the purpose of allowing them to hide out until the night returned to this planet.Then they should be able to slip through both gates under the cover of darkness.**

**Gently, John unwrapped some of the bindings and looked at her wound.He felt currents of her pain and anxiety, but she held perfectly still during his examination.The arm had been well taken care of and he rewrapped the binding.“Once we get back to Krimlon, we’ll have your mother put a plasti-cast on this, but in the meantime, they did a pretty good job.I just wish I had something to help you with the pain.”**

**Turning to Lucy, he told her, ‘ _Go through the gate on the right, just enough to see what’s on the other side, and then return.’_**

_****_

**Squeaking, she quickly complied.Within minutes she flashed back through.‘ _Flat, much grass, warm,’_ she reported.John motioned her toward the other gate.Again she zipped between the posts and then shortly returned.‘ _Mountains, many places to hide.Cool.’_ The picture she passed along made him pause.The landscape was rugged, with steep,narrow paths littered with rocks.He pondered their options for a moment.** ****

**“We’ll go through the mountain gate.It’ll be harder on us until we find someplace secure to hole up, but it will be much easier to conceal ourselves there than on the plains,” he told his children.He heard the distant sounds of motor vehicles starting up and surmised the hunt had begun.“Let’s go,” he said somberly as he helped Penny to her feet.**

**They walked the last few yards to the glowing posts and stepped between them into a world of dizzying heights and rocky paths.**

**========================**

**“Guardian’s beloved?”Dar approached Maureen and Litha, who were enjoying the flowers and shrubs in the palace gardens.Sunset was not very far off.“Do you know where the Guardian is?”** ****

**“It was my understanding that he went for a ride with Will.What surprises me, though, is how long Penny has been out.She and Trelorin have been riding for a very long time.I wish she’d come back.” Maureen didn’t want to get into a discussion about her rules for dating.**

**“Guardian’s beloved, Trelorin came back several turns ago, saying that your daughter wanted to continue riding alone,” Dar explained.**

**“Alone?Oh, dear, I hope nothing has happened to her.”**

**“She is a very accomplished rider. Surely if anything was wrong, her zanlings would come and get us,” Dar reassured his friend.“But I will send a servant to check the stables.And if you wish, I can send a couple of soldiers to look for her.”** ****

**“Yes, please, I would feel better if you could do that,” Maureen said apologetically, looking towards the setting sun now with trepidation rather than appreciation for its beauty.Sending a quick message to Maggie, she watched the little lizard fly off in search of her daughter.**

**“Don’t worry, your daughter is all right,” Dar told Maureen automatically.Litha felt a strange foreboding, but it was nothing definitive and so she said nothing.Sitting next to the Guardian’s beloved, she looked toward the horizon, her countenance pensive.** ****

**When her husband and younger children had not arrived for dinner a couple of hours later, Maureen began to worry in earnest.During the meal at which she picked at her food, sudden pandemonium reigned when a group of almost three-dozen flutter-dragons poured through the windows.At their head was Silverado, followed by Nova, Peter and Susan, all squeaking in consternation.Landing on the table in front of her, the lizards began giving her messages and pictures, but they were so agitated that their thoughts became tumbled masses of images and words.**

**“All of you, calm down,” Maureen admonished, while trying to do the same thing herself.“Calm down!” she added more forcibly.“Silverado, tell me what’s going on.”** ****

**He laid his wings against his back and cocked his head in a move that Maureen had come to recognize as the equivalent of taking a moment to gather his thoughts.‘ _Maureen, John went through a gate.Penny went first.Captured by purifiers.Will followed.John and Will let zanlings and kreelings free.John wants Dar to help.’_ Then what followed was a visual replay of the events leading up to the zanlings’ passage through the portal to Krimlon.** ****

**Nova added his report as did Peter and Susan.Suddenly, Edmund came flying through the window, landing awkwardly next to Silverado, his little body heaving with exertion. ‘ _John said careful.Krimlon men near gate.Chase family.Max go first.’_**

_****_

**As each of the family’s flutter-dragons gave their reports, Maureen’s anxiety grew and suddenly she felt a hand on her arm.**

**Turning, she saw Don, his eyes full of concern.“Maureen, I’ll go immediately and find John and the children.”**

**“You understood?” Maureen asked looking at him in gratitude.** ****

**“Some of it, I guessed at the rest,” he said softly.Dar, Litha and the king were standing nearby, concern etched in their features.**

**“Penny found a gate in the forest east of here and went through it.Apparently the Office of Purity is not just hunting and destroying deviants, but they are selling them to interested buyers.Penny stumbled on that operation and sent a couple of her zanlings back to tell John about it.They found him riding with Will and they all went through the gate to help Penny,” she explained for the whole group.“Penny was caught and hurt, but John and Will rescued her and the zanlings.Unfortunately, they were not able to get through the gate and have been cut off.John requested help, but warned that these people are heavily armed and warned us not to barge through.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Four-**

**Mountain Retreat**

**Wind....Capricious, swirling, howling and biting, the wind was the first thing that John noticed when they passed through the gate and into the early evening of this mountain landscape. Walking across the small, flat clearing where the portal had been installed, John looked down and was almost dizzy at the vista that opened below him.He sucked in his breath at the beauty of the rugged mountains dropping down almost vertically.Although it was a bit chilly here, he could see that this was the upper elevation of a lushly temperate world. The darkening forests below had the appearance of rainforests and the humidity of the drifting fog-like clouds around him seemed to add confirmation to his deductions.He walked back to his children and felt Penny shiver next to him.**

****

**“Let’s find a sheltered area to spend the night,” he commented.They followed what appeared to be a natural path up the mountainside.The reddish sun felt warm on their backs, and John used its light to peer into every cavity and crevice that they passed.Lucy floated ahead of them.Just as the last rays of the alien sun were extinguished behind a far mountain, he found what he was looking for, and it was even better than he had hoped.A narrow entrance opened into a cave that looked more than adequate for their short stay.Groping around the room in the dwindling light, John found minimal deposits of debris.The temperature seemed to rise by ten degrees when they went through the entrance, telling him that the wind would not bother them as they rested.**

**“Penny, Will, I’m going back out and gather what I can find for a small fire.You two stay put,” he admonished.**

**“I don’t plan on going anywhere, Daddy,” Penny commented in the darkness.**

**Vegetation was sparse and the growing darkness made the search not only difficult but also dangerous.After finding several suitable small sharp-edged rocks and the remains of a stunted tree, John spent the next hour shredding some of the materials into tiny pieces.Then came the difficult task of coaxing sparks from the flint-like rock he had found.The sparks came, but the materials just didn’t want to ignite.** ****

**“Dad, why don’t I take over for awhile?It wants to start, it’s just so humid around here,” Will said.** ****

**“Go ahead.Hopefully, between the two of us, we can get something going.You know, I am seriously not into this caveman stuff,” he said wryly, handing the materials over to his son, and stiffly rising and stretching.“Penny, how are you doing?” he asked.**

**From nearby, he heard her voice.He also saw the faint glow of Lucy’s golden eyes.“I’m all right, my arm isn’t hurting too much right now, but I don’t think I have ever experienced darkness like this before.It’s spooky.”** ****

**“We’ll get this started soon, sweetheart,” he reassured her, realizing that he hadn’t thought about the darkness that much while trying to start the fire.His past experience with blindness had probably inured him somewhat to the claustrophobic effects of this kind of deep, impenetrable darkness, but he could well imagine Penny being disturbed by it.He slowly made his way over to her and sat down.“Are you warm enough?”** ****

**“Lucy and I are keeping each other warm,” she replied.“But you’re helping, too,” she added, laughing softly.**

**He chuckled with her.“As soon as we’ve rested and it’s dark on the other planet, we’ll go back.We just have to put up with this for another twelve or so hours.”** ****

**“I know, Daddy, and I’m sorry that I caused this,” Penny apologized.** ****

**“Well, I agree that you should have waited, but then sometimes we don’t think clearly under certain circumstances.And I realize that you were only doing what you thought best, as Will did,” he said softly.She leaned against him and they both watched Will working on the fire.**

**John didn’t realize he had dozed off until he woke up to the sight of a small cheery fire.Will was leaning against his right side, while Penny continued to lean against his left.Both children seemed to be asleep, so he sat still watching the golden flames, and after a long time he fell back to sleep.** ****

**=======================**

**Silverado was impatient the entire time that the reports were being given.He pranced sideways and squeaked testily.‘ _Dar is going to send soldiers, be patient,’_ Maureen assured him.But he wasn’t that easily reassured.When John had been incarcerated and they had been separated, the little lizard was constantly anxious.Now John was again in trouble and far away, and that upset the zanling.** ****

**He flew out into the garden and finally finding a bush that hadn’t been discovered by the zanling escapees, ate quickly of the nectar in the aromatic flowers.Then he flew back into the dining hall, where the humans were planning the rescue on the other planet.Landing on a map in front of the king, he chirped indignantly.‘ _Go now,’_ he said tersely and he took off, spiraling toward the ceiling.** ****

**“As soon as we can, Silverado,” Maureen called up to him.**

**Silverado squeaked an acknowledgment and flew out the window.Impatiently, he flew around the palace grounds, watching the preparations for the excursion through the gate.Many tilons were being led into the parade ground and saddled.Somewhat satisfied, the lizard flew back into the dining hall and landed on Maureen’s shoulder.Maggie chirped encouragement to him from her other shoulder, while several of the rescued zanlings flew above their heads squeaking happily.**

**‘ _Find people,’_ he told the wild zanlings.‘ _Find bondlings.Become one with bondlings.’_ They all spiraled down and landed on the large table where the humans and Krimlon were making plans.**

**“We can’t just go barging through the portal.If they have any smarts at all, they’re going to keep some men at the gate,” Don said.Dar looked up at him and nodded.“And while they’re at it, they’ll probably have at least a few people on this side to watch for any incursions.I think we need to go to the area discreetly in small groups and meet at some rendezvous point before attempting to go through.That way we don’t alert them to our presence until it’s too late.”**

**“I agree, but we can’t do much of anything before first light, except get the men and tilons ready,” Dar agreed.A light blue zanling sat next to his hand and looked up at him, chirping inquisitively.Dar stared at the little creature and then smiled slightly.The zanling took off spiraling into the air before returning to the table.Looking over toward his beloved, the Krimlon prince noticed a violet hued zanling sitting on Litha’s hand squeaking softly.He looked back at the blue one and then up at his human friends, a bemused expression on his face.“Are they always this friendly?”** ****

**“Pretty much,” Don said with a smile.**

**Shaking his head, Dar commented, “I must go and see to the preparations.Did you wish to come with me, Major West?”**

**“Yes, I would,” he answered and followed the Krimlon prince out of the room.Nova and the blue zanling floated along behind them.** ****

**==================**

**clo Yondah scrutinized the forty men before him with a satisfied smile.They were not heavily armed, but their firepower was still significant.Behind them the two gates shimmered in the heat of the afternoon sun.He had chafed at the delay, but preparations had been necessary.**

**“tril Lundri,I want you to take four men and go through the secondary portal, just in case our quarry has split up.If you find no evidence of their entrance into that world within four hours, then return and follow us into the primary gate,” he ordered. His subordinate bowed and turning, barked orders for his men to fall out of the formation and march through the gate.**

**He turned to a Krimlon soldier. “I want you to remain here with a contingent of ten men.I want there to be ten men on guard at this gate at all times.If by some chance this alien should get by us and come back through the portal, I want him and his companions captured and held on my ship until we return.”The Krimlon glanced briefly at Havreel before bowing.**

**“ubi Biro,” he said to his secretary, “I want you to take six men and return to the _Lucky Harvester_ and remain there for ten days.If at the end of that time I have not returned or you have not heard from me, then you will follow the schedule and leave for our next port.If something unforeseen happens then my instructions will be in my cabin.Follow them.”The secretary nodded and left with his chosen six.** ****

**Turning to Havreel, clo Yondah gazed coldly at him.“You will accompany me, Purifier.”**

**Havreel jerked his head up sharply and looked directly into the eyes of the Brumyatta merchant, something that he had never had the courage to do before.What he saw there made him shudder slightly.There was a cold glint of vicious desire, a malice so intense that Havreel was very glad that it was not directed toward him.He dropped his eyes quickly.**

**“You will accompany me because if I am unable, for some reason to find and exact my revenge on this Guardian, then I will exact it on you, as I mentioned before.The loss of this cargo of zanlings has cost me dear and someone will pay.You had better pray to whatever gods you believe in, Purifier, that it’s the alien.”clo Yondah’s voice was so low that it was almost a whisper,but it penetrated into Havreel’s very soul.The Purifier could only gulp and nod.**

**“I’m glad that we understand each other, Purifier.You have two turns to be ready to go through this gate,” he hissed.He turned to his men and issued final orders of preparation.**

**Two hours later, the Purifier and clo Yondah’s twenty plus men were standing ready before the glowing gate.The fiercely hot afternoon sun was hanging just above the horizon and the cooling breezes had begun to stir the dust at their feet.“It is time, gentlemen,” clo Yondah said softly and two by two, the men marched through the gate.**

**===================**

**John woke up suddenly, trying to see into the thick darkness.The fire was only a few tiny glowing embers, but there was something else besides them in the cave.He smelled the odor of wet fur.A snuffling, huffing sound approached and he tensed, trying to draw his stiff legs under him to get up.At his movement the creature stopped and whiffed in surprise as though startled by their presence.John wondered if they had holed up in its den.‘ _Great,’_ he thought, sardonically.‘ _We decide to take refuge in a mountain lion’s den.’_ Suddenly, he felt the breath of the creature wafting across his leg and a light touch of a claw or something similarly hard.Reaching behind him with slow and deliberate movements, he groped for the rifle he had brought with him.**

**As though the creature knew what he was doing, it shuffled backward toward the entrance of the cave where a tiny bit of moonlight was filtering in.Then it stopped, whiffing softly again.John placed the rifle on his lap, but made no other movements.The animal’s behavior indicated to him a peaceful nature as well as possible intelligence, but he was prepared to shoot if it became necessary.He heard Penny softly moaning next to him and her unconscious thoughts were of food and to a lesser degree, pain.** ****

**Clearing his mind of anything else, he tried to form a picture of himself in a peaceful attitude, no gun, and hands open and empty.After a few minutes he sighed and gave up.Then he suddenly received a picture of a sloth-like animal sitting quietly on a mountain ledge, and John had no doubt that he was seeing an image of the creature across the cave from him.It’s fur hung in curtains of shimmering gold, looking as though it was brushed every hour.Another mental image showed the six-inch claws being used to hook fruit from branches and break it open.The green eyes that peered at him were languid, but friendly and twinkled in amusement.** ****

**Slowly, he nudged Will.“Son,” he whispered.“We have a visitor.I think he’s friendly, but sit quietly until I find out for sure.”** ****

**“Dad, he’s friendly,” Penny murmured from his left.Lucy squeaked softly in agreement.** ****

**“I think so, too, but I’m going to approach with caution.Take the rifle, Will.Just lay it across your lap, but be ready if there are any problems.The safety is already off.”** ****

**John slowly rose to his full height and just as slowly walked toward the creature, continuing to send a message of good will.The animal backed up until it was just outside the entrance.If he followed, he would be out of the protective range of the weapon in his son’s hands, but there was no other way to know for sure this creature’s disposition.**

****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. No Way Home

In the hour before the sunrise, John stood on a narrow trail gazing in the increasing daylight at the golden furred creature before him. Taking a step forward, the sloth-like animal sniffed delicately at his leg and looked up at him. John saw a vision of the alien serenely picking fruit from lofty heights that almost made him giddy. The sun shone hotly across the alien’s back, only slightly broken by the shadows of the upper canopy limbs. ‘Sun Dweller,’ came the accompanying thought to his mind, and with a start, John realized that the alien was telling him his name. 

‘John Robinson,’ he said telepathically. A bit of confusion flicked across his mind and John added a mental picture of his family and the Jupiter II. He surmised that the creature was more visually oriented, not having written language. A quick picture of stars and double moons entered his mind, and he laughed softly at the perception of Sun Dweller. Lucy flew out of the cave and landed on his shoulder, chirping softly. 

‘Space Traveler, you have bondlings?’ came the next question. 

Sending a mental image of Silverado, he answered, “Yes.” It was an interesting term, one that he had never heard before, but it aptly fit. 

“Is it safe, Dad,” Will called out from just inside the cave entrance. 

“Yes, come on out. Sun Dweller is friendly,” he answered. “Introduce yourselves. He is telepathic, but only communicates in visual images.” 

As the children were introducing themselves, Sun Dweller walked up to Penny and gazed deeply into her eyes. Both seemed mesmerized for several minutes. John didn’t understand what was going on, but felt the creature’s good will, so he didn’t interrupt. 

Finally Penny blinked, a surprised expression on her face. “I felt his presence in my mind and then my arm felt better,” she told him. Turning back to Sun Dweller, she smiled. “Thank you.” 

“You healed her arm?” he asked, pointing to Penny’s arm. An affirmation came into his mind. “Thank you very much, Sun Dweller,” he said fervently. 

‘I only did that which my people have done for many cycles of our world. If I had had time, it would have been a more complete healing,’ Sun Dweller informed him. Then the alien sniffed the air lightly. ‘Others come. Many. Guns, other weapons, hatred.’ Sun Dweller said tersely. ‘After you?’ 

John nodded, sending a quick visual synopsis of the events of the recent past. 

The golden-furred alien got up and headed up the steep trail. ‘Follow. There is another path down the mountain to your gate.’ 

“Thank you, Sun Dweller,” John said gratefully. The trio followed Sun Dweller up the mountain a little further and then a sharp turn began a downward descent. John stayed very close to Penny, making sure that she didn’t slip on the loose gravel. He glanced down at her arm, but couldn’t see any visual signs of its renewed condition. 

After what seemed to be an interminable length of time, Sun Dweller stopped. ‘I must rest. Gate just beyond. Men there,’ the alien informed them. 

“Penny, Will, wait here. I’ll see what the situation is and be right back,” he whispered and slipped stealthily down the path. From behind a large boulder he perused the small clearing. Lucy landed on his shoulder and watched silently. Guarding the gate were two men, both well armed. They were not Krimlon and John surmised that they must be from the spaceship that had landed on the other planet. Apparently, he and the children were dealing with a most vindictive merchant, one extremely upset with the loss of his merchandise. Looking around, John found several slightly less than fist-sized rocks. ‘Lucy, can you detect the rest of our pursuers?’ he asked the lizard. 

‘They are coming back down the other trail,’ she replied. The aliens must have discovered their cave and guessed that they were going to try and escape back through the gate to Valanna. He would have to act fast. Quickly glancing over the boulder, he pitched the three rocks in quick succession, one after the other. The two guards ran to the edge of the clearing and looked over the precipice. John pulled his rifle out of its harness, even as he was dashing toward the nearest guard, and used the stock to clip him across the side of his head. 

‘Lucy, go through the gate. See if there are soldiers on the other side.’ With an acknowledging squeak, she flew swiftly through the portal. The second guard jerked around at the sound of the fight behind him and immediately rushed John. A hard jab of his rifle to his opponent’s midsection brought the soldier to his knees, and John sent the man into unconsciousness with a blow to the back of his skull. A loud squeak alerted John to danger behind him, and he pivoted in time to duck a blow to the side of his head. His foot caught the man in the solar plexus and that guard also dropped, gasping for air. 

‘There are many soldiers on the other side, John. We cannot go back this way,’ Lucy informed him. 

John cursed softly under his breath. “Get the others quickly before more men come through the gate.”

==================================== 

Don and Maureen watched the two soldiers quietly pacing near the ancient gate. With a smile, the pilot pulled out his pistol and took careful aim. The setting was low enough to only cause unconsciousness. Next to him, Maureen did the same. Simultaneously they fired and the two Krimlon collapsed quietly to the ground. With a quick command, Don sent Jimmy Doolittle into the sky to double check for other soldiers. The golden zanling soon returned with news that there were no more spies. 

With a hand sign, Don signaled Dar and soon the whole expeditionary force was waiting in or near the little clearing. Looking up at the sun, the major impatiently waited for the signal to begin the excursion through the gate. 

“Major West, we need to send your robot through before we commit the men,” Dar reminded him. 

Sighing, Don called to Max. “Go on through and reconnoiter.” 

“Yes, Major West,” Max said and immediately disappeared through the portal. In less than five minutes he returned. “Major, there are about a dozen heavily armed men. They were so shocked at my appearance that they waited a moment before firing. As it is, I have a few more dents, but for you, it would be much more permanent.” 

Don smacked a tree with his hand. He had hoped the troops could go in quickly and with a minimum of battle and bloodshed. The pain of his impulsive act only served to remind him that he needed to calm down and think. Rubbing his smarting hand, he pondered the situation. 

“We knew these people were armed. That is the unfortunate part of combat. We have to go through shooting and hope for the best,” Dar said quietly. Don could tell that the prince was not any more happy about the decision than he was. 

“May I make a suggestion?” Max said from behind them. 

“Sure,” Don said grimly. “It certainly has to be better than what we’ve come up with.” 

“I can go through with several gas grenades and render them unconscious. As I have hinted, I am less vulnerable to their bullets.” 

Don stared at the martial arts robot, wondering why he hadn’t come up with that idea himself. It was such a simple one. “Wonderful idea, but I still want you to be careful.” 

“I will, sir,” he replied. Soon the robot was ready and he stepped through the portal.   
========================================

‘Star Traveler, there is great danger here. As the little one said, you cannot go through this gate. We must go quickly to another gate. There are many enemies nearby and on the other side of this portal. They want you even more than they have wanted my people over the long years that have come and gone. There is something very disturbing about these enemies of yours and their desire to find you,’ Sun Dweller said as he and the children came into the clearing. 

Looking back up the trail, John again mentally cursed the men keeping him from returning to Krimlon. “All right, let’s head for that other gate. It appears we have no choice.” 

As they hurried down the mountain, he turned his attention to his daughter. “Penny, how do you feel?” he asked. 

“My arm itches, Dad, and the bullet wound only shows a slight scar,” she replied. “But it feels so much better than it did last night, thanks to Sun Dweller.” Lucy squeaked brightly at her mistress’s announcement. 

“Sun Dweller, you say that your people have been hunted. Is it because you are telepathic?” John asked. 

‘Partly. Also because of our fur. You noticed how thick and smooth it is?’ the alien asked. John nodded, sick at the mentality that would enslave the tiny zanlings and destroy the gentle jungle alien. 

Soon the little group reached the edge of the jungle, where Sun Dweller pointed out fruit as they hurried along the path. The fruit was refreshing and they grabbed more to eat later. They finally came to a tiny clearing with a gate standing obtrusively in the middle. It glowed faintly in the twilight of the jungle floor. The professor stared at it pensively for a moment. This was not what he had in mind when they had fled through the first gate. He felt as though he was on a treadmill going backwards. 

‘They are close behind. You must go through quickly. I will get some of my friends to delay them,’ Sun Dweller told him. 

Sighing, John turned to Will and Penny. “Let’s go.” Then he turned to the sloth-like alien. “Sun Dweller, please don’t endanger yourself anymore than you have to.” 

‘The forest is my home and I know these who follow you. We will be safe. You go now,’ he said. John nodded and escorted his children through the gate. 

The landscape before them was that of rocky, undulating hills, certainly not as bad as the mountain range they had just left. This was more like rugged foothills rather than gargantuan peaks. But it was a mountain range in the dead of winter. The wind was biting cold and when he looked down, John saw footprints in newly fallen snow. Lucy squeaked in consternation. 

“Dad, I don’t know how long Lucy can last in this,” Penny said. 

“My dear, I don’t know how long we can last in this,” John said morosely. “Lucy, where is the next gate, just in case we have to go through it?” he asked. Her answer indicated a gate not too distant. “Good, lead Will and Penny there.” 

“Dad, what are you going to do?” Will asked, alarmed. 

“I’m going to dismantle this gate temporarily. That should keep the soldiers from following us and also give us time to get to the other gate. If the next world is more temperate, we can wait there for awhile before returning,” he explained, and then seeing the set of his son’s mouth, continued. “Will, I want you and Penny to go to the next gate. Those are orders; no deviation this time, do you understand?” 

“Yes, Dad,” Will answered sheepishly. 

“All right, then. Off with you, but be careful. As you near the other gate find a good hiding place. You’ll need something to shelter yourselves from the wind and the snow. I’ll join you shortly,” he said with a smile. His children gave him quick hugs. “We’ll be fine, this is just another annoying delay in our return home,” he added, wanting to reassure them. He watched them head up the snow covered path, before turning to the task of dismantling the gate. As he alternately blew on his fingers and worked at the control box at the base of the gate, John wished he could reassure himself.


	6. Flight into Oblivion

_**Nightmare Journey** _

**Chapter Six-**

**Flight into Oblivion**

**“You had him and let him get away?” clo Yondah thundered.The soldier before him visibly cringed, but said nothing, except a quick ‘no, sir.’clo Yondah filed that away in the man’s favor.The soldier was not trying to make excuses.“What happened?”** ****

**“One of the Guardian’s companions warned him and I was unable to capture him.He knocked me unconscious,” the soldier explained.**

**Grunting, clo Yondah turned to one of the guards.“You both allowed yourselves to be ambushed by one man.Take your injured companion and return to your barracks.Tell the guards on the other side that this man is coming with me,” he ordered.Turning back to the first soldier, he asked him, “I don’t think you will make a mistake like that again, will you?”**

**“No, sir.I won’t, sir.”** ****

**“Good, fall in with my other men.”He stared at the softly glowing gate on the other side of the clearing.**

**Suddenly, the noises of the jungle animals increased to an almost unbearable level.The men kept craning their heads trying to locate the source of the sounds, but found that impossible as the cacophony seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.Then the air was filled with flying fruit, sticks, leaves and even feces.Several of the soldiers started to turn back, but a roaring order from clo Yondah stopped them.They put their arms over their heads and waited for orders, which their commander finally gave.Gratefully the men began walking between the posts and went nowhere, except into a barrage of more debris.**

**Clo Yondah stared at the portal in disbelief and as the refuse continued to pelt down on them, he pondered momentarily.“Mrindoren, do you have the quester materials?”He asked one of his Brumyatta subordinates.** ****

**“Yes, Captain.”** ****

**“Set it up using the last coordinates for this gate and then go through and reestablish the connections on the other side,” the captain ordered.Mrindoren nodded and set to work quickly.He placed a small cube into a larger device and then, punching a few buttons, activated it.Finally he walked between the posts and disappeared.**

**=================================**

**Max briefly came through the gate.“Major West, Prince Dar, you can come through now with minimum casualties.There are only a few soldiers left who are putting up any resistance at all,” he said quickly and then disappeared back through the gate.**

**“Men, let’s go,” Dar shouted and he and Don led the contingent of soldiers through the portal.Maureen and Litha stood near the edge of the clearing with a few guards, anxiety etched on both of their faces.**

**“They will be all right,” Litha said softly, as much to reassure herself as her companion.** ****

**“Yes,” was all Maureen said, gazing anxiously at the empty clearing.Silverado and Maggie sat on her shoulders.Two tiny zanlings were perched on Litha’s shoulder, the same two that had interrupted the council of war the night before.They were squeaking pensively, having picked up the agitation of the princess.Silverado turned to them and chirped testily.The little zanlings were immediately silent. Peter, Edmund, Nova and Susan sat quietly on a limb.** ****

**Maureen sat staring at the portal for what seemed an eternity, the fingers of her right hand continually brushing the handle of her laser pistol.Finally she was unable towait any longer.Before the Krimlon could say anything or even move, she had sprinted to the portal and passed between the glowing poles.**

**“Maureen,” Litha cried out as her friend shifted from one world to another.Maureen realized as she passed through the portal that the princess had used her name instead of the now familiar term ‘Guardian’s beloved.’**

**The sight that greeted her was one of controlled chaos.Several groups of men were guarded by soldiers from Kirvos.She saw Don with a small patrol heading toward a strange shaped spaceship berthed about a half-mile distant.Approximately a half-mile or more beyond that she noticed a military-like installation, complete with barracks and administrative buildings.It appeared to her untrained eye that Prince Dar just about had everything under control.**

**As Don neared the landing pad, she heard the ship’s repulsor jets engage, and the ship gently lifted off to a height of thirty meters.Then its main engines engaged and within a few minutes the ship was out of sight in the upper atmosphere.**

**Reaching Don, she asked, “Do you know who they were?”** ****

**“No,” he answered morosely.“I doubt that they had John and the kids, but I was hoping to get some information from the them.I have to rely on Dar to get to that installation before some bright boy decides to destroy any existing records.It would be very nice to know who the Purifier’s office was dealing with.I think this is a more than just the buying and enslavement of zanlings.”** ****

**“I agree,” Maureen said as they walked toward the barracks.“Now if we can only find out where John and the children are.”She was unaware of the flutter-dragons following behind her.**

**=================================**

**John sat uphill from the now dead gate, staring at it in bemusement, knowing that he should be heading up the trail after Will and Penny.But for some reason, he felt a compulsion to wait, as though his pursuers might pull a surprise.Shaking his head, he brought his fingers to his mouth and blew on them.It was too cold on this world.He and the kids were dressed for the much warmer climate of Krimlon.His teeth began chattering and he clenched his jaw tighter to control the reflex.**

**Suddenly an alien walked through the supposedly dead portal.He was carrying what looked to be a laptop computer with a cube-like device on it.The device looked surprisingly familiar, but he couldn’t figure out why at the moment.The alien turned and reconnected the wires that he had just recently unhooked, and then walked back through the portal.**

**Anger warmed him temporarily and John turned up the trail that Will and Penny had taken.It was cold enough that the snow was dry and powdery, but he could still see their footprints quite clearly.Just off the path, he pulled a limb from a bush and then continued following the children.When he came to a side trail that led back down the hill, he obliterated his children’s tracks and walked down the smaller pathway until it reached a river that was choked with ice and debris.**

**Doubling back, he erased his last set of tracks until he reached the original trail.In a brushy copse overlooking both routes, he waited patiently, occasionally rubbing his half-frozen fingers.His thoughts were bleak, but he was determined to protect his Will and Penny.If these men wanted to keep harassing him, he would be most happy to give them a fight.Pulling out the rifle from its shoulder harness, he checked the bolt and safety to make sure all was in readiness.**

**John heard the men before he saw them and watched them approach the fork where he had set up the false trail.To his amazement, he saw the same man who had come through the gate stop the column and point up the main trail.Peering out from between the branches, John knew that his job of obliterating the tracks had been thorough and he was confused at their ability to determine the right trail.The leader didn’t even send anyone down the false trail to check it out.Quietly he waited until they had passed by.There were eighteen men in all, including a Purifier, who was complaining bitterly about the cold.** ****

**When they had all passed by, John stood up and started after them, using boulders and brush to hide his movements.The powdery snow muffled the sound of his footsteps and he quickly caught up with the last one.As his comrades went around a curve on the trail, he clipped the Krimlon soldier on the back of the head with the rifle stock.Only pausing to grab the man’s ammunition belt, John stepped over the still form and cautiously continued after his enemies.** ****

**Staying about five yards behind his pursuers, John realized that he had to do something more drastic than just picking off one man at a time.Looking at the rocks above suddenly gave him an idea.Stealthily, the professor climbed to the top of the ridge and continued parallel to the column below him.Soon he saw a loose shale-like formation of rocks on the ridge ahead of him and he sped up his pace.If he could get ahead of and block the column, he might be able to discourage them from their pursuit.**

**Using his knife, John dug swiftly under a boulder that perched precariously on top of the shale.Pushing with his shoulder, he felt the cold rock burn his skin even through his shirt, but he continued his efforts. Once, twice, then.... success!The entire pile of rocks and boulders began sliding down the side of the hill.As he sprinted to the next pile of rocks, he heard screams of fear as every loose rock on the mountainside cascaded down the hillside.Peering down, John saw that his rock slide had come down closer to the end of the column then the beginning.He had not only failed to stop the contingent, he had injured or killed several men.**

**Sighing, John left the disconcerted soldiers behind, running on ahead and then down to the main trail, his breath puffing like a steam engine.When he stopped to peruse the trail ahead, he began shivering violently.Silently, he cursed the cold under his breath.He hoped that Will had found shelter by now.**

**Following his children’s footprints, John noticed that the sun was noticeably lower and surmised that is was late afternoon on this world.Then the realization came to him that the various passages through the portals had left him confused as to how long they had actually been on the run. It seemed forever.Suddenly he stopped.Ahead of him was another river or perhaps the same one doubled back.A dead tree had fallen over it and Will and Penny had used it as a bridge.It was fairly slender and swayed slightly under his weight, but broken branches allowed him to keep his balance.**

**Pausing on the riverbank John looked under the end of the tree and found it balancing on several rocks.The rocks themselves were half buried in the earth and couldn’t be budged, but the end of the tree had begun to rot and was becoming soft.Climbing underneath, he began to dig at the porous wood until it shifted precariously on its base.Satisfied with his efforts, John walked along the river bank until he found a place to hide.**

**Soon the soldiers came into view, advancing with greater diligence than they had before. As the men crossed the log bridge, he watched it shift under their weight.Cautious, the soldiers crossed two at a time.Finally with a great crack, the log gave way and crashed into the river.Two of the men splashed and cried out for help.John turned and watched the men remaining on the bank.Their numbers were dwindling, he noticed with great relief.**

**The crackling sound of a broken twig alerted John to the whereabouts of another man, and he threw himself to the side as a rifle stock crashed down where he had been hiding.Reaching out with his leg, he tripped one of the men and then kicked the other in the kneecap.The first grabbed him from behind and held him in a chokehold.Desperately, John threw himself backwards against a large tree.A bullet whizzed by his head as he struck his assailant in the midriff with his elbow.**

**Hearing rifle bolts sliding into place, the professor grabbed his adversary and jerked him around in front of him.Four shots went off simultaneously and the soldier slumped to the ground.As he turned to run into the forest, a hand caught his ankle and he sprawled over the man whose kneecap he had broken.Unable to stop his momentum, John slid forward into the swiftly flowing river.**

**Although the river was not deep, the current was strong and the many rocks lining the bottom were slippery.As he struggled to raise his head above the surface to breathe, John noticed remotely that the water was slightly warmer than the outside air.When he managed to get a breath, it was like breathing knives, the air was so cold.After what seemed an interminable time, he managed to get his feet under him and stand against the current.By this time he was out of the soldiers’ sight and he was able to struggle to the river bank.As he crawled onto the shore, exhaustion set in, his joints refused to work and he couldn’t feel his hands or feet.**

**‘ _No! Have to get to the children, have to.....’_ he kept telling himself, but he couldn’t make his limbs do what he wanted them to.Finally he collapsed on the cold ground, beyond shivering, beyond feeling anything except the utter despair of failure.**  
  
---


	7. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Seven-**

**Talon**

**‘ _You are soft and weak.Move!GET UP!!’_ A very persistent voice broke into John’s frozen reverie.He wished it would go away.All it succeeded in doing was remind him of how cold he was.Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his right shoulder and he cried out.At the same time a piercing scream came from whatever it was that stood above him.** ****

**‘ _Weakling, get up!You lay here and your children need you.’_**

**That cut into his semi-consciousness.“Will, Penny....”Slowly he rolled himself over, rubbed his eyes with numb fingers and looked into the face of the fiercest-looking raptor that he had ever seen.“My children....”he said hoarsely.“You know... where are they?”** ****

**‘ _They are safe for the moment, although the cold causes them hardship as well.You did not come prepared for a trip into my world.That was almost as stupid as falling into the river,’_ came the answer, the sarcasm easy to understand.**

**John sat up slowly.Every movement was painful.This was much worse than cryogenics.At least after one came out of the cryogenics chamber, one had the opportunity to be warm.He wondered if he would ever be warm again.Looking down at his fingers he thought he saw the beginnings of frostbite.“Can you take me to them?” he asked hoarsely.“I have to get to my children.”** ****

**‘ _No, you would not make it in your condition and the humanoids are still looking for you.I can take you to a place that is safe and comparatively warm,’_ the raptor told him. ‘ _As I said, the young ones are safe for the moment.They found a small cave and your male child made an adequate fire to keep them warm.I can watch over them during the night and then I will guide you to them in the morning.Now you need to come with me.’_**

_****_

**John nodded and stiffly stood up.He looked steadily at his still wet and half frozen boots, because he couldn’t feel his feet.The raptor hopped up the incline to an overlooking rock.‘ _Come,’_ he said.Half sliding, half stumbling, grabbing onto anything he could, the professor managed to get to the top and then he saw the bird standing on another boulder about twenty feet beyond him.Several times he had to pick himself up from the ground and several times he was tempted to curse the taciturn raptor, but kept his thoughts and comments to himself, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.**

**Finally he reached an enormous tree and leaned against its rough trunk, unable to go any further.“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, the cold air biting into his lungs.“I can’t walk any more...”** ****

**The raptor stood on a limb above his head.‘ _You don’t need to, this is your shelter for the night.There is the entrance near your feet.There are materials inside with which you can keep warm.I will be alternating between this shelter and your children’s.’_**

_****_

**“Thank you,” John said, then looked up curiously at his benefactor.“I don’t even know your name.”** ****

**‘ _I am Talon.I am the leader of the Weerlorin.I have been slave and king, friend and enemy.Feel fortunate that we have the same foes, humanoid.’_**

_****_

**“My name is John Robinson and I do feel fortunate,” John told him as he got down and crawled into the hollow trunk.‘ _Thank you, Talon, not only for helping me, but also for helping my children.’_** ****

**‘ _I will return, John Robinson,_ ’ Talon said as he stroked his powerful wings and flew away.** ****

**John fell across a pile of soft downy feathers and shredded bark.Talon was right, he soon began feeling a bit of warmth and he pulled off his stiff boots and burrowed into the ‘nest.’The return of feeling created a pain that caused him to sit up and rub his abused extremeties until the throbbing ended.Then he burrowed back down into his soft bed and fell into an exhausted but troubled sleep.**

**=========================**

**Don marched up the ramp of the Jupiter II and began barking orders.“Robot, I want this ship ready to jump through the gate in an hour.”** ****

**“I have kept the systems in perfect working order, Major West, but the jump through the gate from Karturm was almost beyond the capabilities of the ship.Another such strain might damage the engines as well as the navigational computer,” the Robot explained.“And we still need to return to our own galaxy through the portal.”** ****

**“So essentially you are saying that the only way we can find John and the kids is to follow them on foot,” Don said pensively.** ****

**“Affirmative, unless there are some navigational records in the intallation on the planet Valanna.”** ****

**“That’s highly unlikely, since the Krimlon don’t have spaceships.I can’t imagine space faring people just leaving star charts laying around for any primitive or inquisitive people that come along,” Don commented sarcastically.** ****

**“Then your first supposition may be the only solution available, Major,” the Robot told him evenly.**

**“Great,” Don growled.“Just great.”Behind him, he heard Judy sigh.Turning, he took her in his arms and held her close.**

**===========================**

**Silverado perched on a boulder near the twin gates.Nova, Peter, Susan and Edmund sat near him, squeaking pensively.The silver flutter-dragon knew that John had gone through one of these gates and knew that he and his children were in danger.Chirping loudly, he sent a message to the men assembling nearby.‘ _Hurry!’_ They didn’t seem to hear him.**

_**‘We will look for our bondlings,’**_ **he told his companions. _‘We cannot wait.Must help John, Will and Penny.’_ Squeaking in agreement, the others flapped their wings.With the decision made the five zanlings rose into the air and flew quickly through the nearest of the two gate.**

**The landscape was gently rolling hills covered with grasses and wildflowers.The sun was warm and the breeze softly caressing.They floated with the low thermals looking for the sign of human passage.Edmund served as lookout against predators and the rest looked in various directions.**

**Silverado could not feel the slightest hint of his bondlings presence.‘ _John is not here,’_ he announced.**

**‘ _Through next gate?’_ Susan asked.**

**‘ _No, they were never here,’_ Silverado replied. _‘Go back.’_**

_****_

**Without any questions, the other four zanlings turned and followed their companion.They, too, could not feel the clues of their human’s whereabouts on this planet.On their way back to the gate, they paused long enough to refresh themselves from the numerous wildflowers dotting the hillsides.Finally they zipped through the gate and ‘listened’ for any news.Not getting any, they zipped through the other gate where they were immediately accosted by the capricious winds of the high mountains.**

**‘ _Bondlings here!’_ Edmund cried.**

**Yes, John and the children had been here.Silverado led the way down the steep mountainside toward the dark rain forest below, fighting potetially deadly crosswinds that threatened to smash them against the side of the mountain.**

**Many times the little lizards had to stop and rest in a sheltered nook, panting heavily, shivering from the chilly winds.Finally the group of zanlings made it to the upper ranges of the jungle and they rested in earnest, occassionally getting nourishment from the prolific flowers that grew everywhere.**

**‘ _We must go through the next gate.Our friends are not here.’_ Silverado informed the group.**

**‘ _No, stay here. Rest.Other gate cold.’_ Along with those thoughts came visions of intense cold and snowy landscapes.A shadowy form detached itself from the leaves of the huge tree the zanlings were resting in.In size, it seemed grotesquely enormous to the little lizards, as though an elephant was walking in the trees.When it moved, however, it walked with a delicate grace that belied its bulk.The long, silky fur draped down its side in golden cascades and its intense eyes looked steadily into their own.**

**‘ _Our friends, we need to find our friends,’_ Edmund explained.** ****

**‘ _You will die, unless you wait.’_ Again the pictures of intensely cold landscapes.‘ _You may die anyway,’_ the huge creature told them.**

**Silverado pondered for a moment.‘ _Yes, we will rest and eat and wait.And then go a little later.’_**

**==============================** ****

**Penny sat huddled in the back of the tiny cave watching Will attempt to make a fire.This cold was making her bones ache, it was so intense.After awhile, she reached into her shirt and gently rubbed Lucy’s head.The little flutter-dragon was suffering even more from the below-freezing temperatures than she was.Lucy chirped softly.**

**“All right!” Will cried out in triumph and the first tiny tendrils of smoke drifted to the top of the cave.Next a flame spurted and then a blaze.Soon their little shelter was cheerfully warm and Lucy popped her head out, squeaking happily.The little zanling was soon sitting next to the little fire, turning occassionally to warm all parts of her body.**

**“It’s getting dark, Will.Shouldn’t Dad be here by now?” she asked in a worried tone.** ****

**“Yeah, but I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” Will said reassuringly.**

**‘ _No, he won’t.He is unable to join you until tomorrow,’_ a voice intruded on their thoughts and conversation.Both children jerked their heads up and stared at the entrance of the cave.Will grabbed a stick gathered earlier for the fire.**

**‘ _I am not here to hurt you, but to help you.Put the stick away, young humanoid.You must both stay here.Your enemies will not hunt for you during the night, you will be safe here.I am going to help your father.’_**

_****_

**‘ _Is Dad all right?’_ Will asked.**

**‘ _He is undoubtedly very wet and very cold.I must go and help him.I will return shortly.’_** ****

**“Who do you think that was, Will,” Penny asked.** ****

**“I don’t know, but I feel thankful for his help,” Will told her.His sister just nodded.**

**Later in the evening a very large raptor with bluish-grey head feathers and intensely green eyes poked his head in the entrance of the cave and dropped a fish near the fire.‘ _Place this at the edge of the fire, turning it often.It will at least partially cook it,’_ he instructed.‘ _And before you ask, your father is now in a safe and warm place.I will stay here most of the night, but will check on him from time to time.He was suffering greatly from hypothermia.’_**

_****_

**“Thanks, uh....What’s your name, please?” Will asked.** ****

**‘ _Talon,’_ the raptor answered and withdrew from the entrance.**

**The next morning another fish lay just inside the entrance.The fire had burned down, so breakfast was placed directly on the coals.As she watched the fish cook, Will left to try and find some more wood to build up the fire while they waited for Dad.Reaching over, Penny grabbed a fin and flipped the fish over.As she did so she heard a noise at the entrance.“It’s almost cooked......”The words stuck in her throat as she looked up and saw one of the aliens crawling into the cave.The man was stooped in the cramped quarters and his body blocked out much of the light, but his leering grin was still evident.And Penny didn’t need telepathy to know exactly what the alien wanted.**

**He pushed her against the wall with one hand and brought his face close to hers.Suddenly she felt the point of a knife under her chin.“You will not cry out or struggle, alien witch.You will be very quiet and do everything that I tell you to do.Otherwise you will die.Do you understand?”** ****

**Penny nodded slightly, very much aware of the knife point against her neck.A tear slid down her cheek.But her mind was busy.‘ _Will!!Daddy!!Help me!’_**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare8.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	8. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eight-**

**The Gate of No Return** ****

**Penny felt her heart hammering in her chest as the man came closer to her.‘ _Lucy, don’t make a sound or do anything.’_ She felt the zanling’s reassurance in her mind.The man was against her, the heat of his body making her faint.Still she remained motionless, forcing herself not to shrink from the unwanted touches.His foul breath made her want to gag, but she controlled that as well.The shifting of her weight to her left leg was the only movement Penny made.The alien’s thin white lips were tight in a horrible grin of pleasure and his hand touched her again.This time it was not to push her against the wall of the cave.His protruding eyes seemed to catalogue every inch of her body.Wait, wait, she kept telling herself, mentally preparing herself for what she would have to do.** ****

**As her assailant was finding the buttons of her Krimlon shirt, Penny drew her right leg back and with all the force she could muster kicked him just below the kneecap.With a howl, the soldier stumbled back, holding his leg.Tripping over the dying fire, he fell near the entrance.Lucy exploded with squeaks of rage and indignation, flying at the man’s face, flapping her wings and clawing at him with her little hands.Penny found a rock and smashed him across the side of the head, having to restrain herself from hitting him again after he was unconsciousness.**

**Finally satisfied that he was not going to bother her anymore, Penny dropped the rock and moved back as far in the cave as she could.Lucy sat on the soldier’s chest, squeaking triumphantly.The girl could only hold her arms tightly around herself, trying to stop the shivering that had finally begun.The tears of anxiety, fear, shame and humiliation flowed unchecked down her cheeks.Lucy flew up to her shoulder and rubbed against her cheek.‘ _He will not hurt you again, Penny,’_ Lucy reassured her.**

**===========================** ****

**Hearing his sister’s mental cry, Will dropped the wood he had gathered except for one club-like branch, which he held tightly in his fist as he scrambled up the incline.Peering around a boulder he saw two of the tall aliens standing at the entrance of their shelter. The boy raced down the hill, using boulders and bushes as camouflage and made his way to their shelter.Glancing out from behind a tree, he noticed the first soldier’s attention toward his companion and Will rushed up, knocking him unconscious with his stick.** ****

**Pivoting, he employed a chi chi nah move and caught the second soldier under the chin with his foot.The man was slammed against the rocky hillside, dazed.Will immediately followed up with the stick and both men lay unconscious in the snow.With club ready, the boy stooped and entered the cave, where he found his sister against the far wall with her attacker lying on the ground near the entrance.**

**Rushing over, he asked, “Are you all right?”She nodded and he sighed in relief.**

**Suddenly, she grabbed him and hugged him tightly.“Thanks for coming so quickly.I was so scared.”** ****

**“Yeah, but you already took care of him, sis,” Will told her, a bit disconcerted by her actions and very much wishing that Dad was here.He felt her tears dropping on his shoulder.They were both silent for a few minutes, she hanging on to him as though to a lifeline, and he just standing there trying to figure out what to say or do that would comfort her.**

**=======================**

**John awoke to find his avian benefactor staring at him with a huge fish-like creature in his beak.The professor’s breath was foggy in the crisp morning air, but his body felt warm and he was grateful for the shelter that Talon had led him to.**

_**‘Breakfast, John Robinson.You will not be able to cook it, but it is nourishment.It will be much easier to eat if you pull the exoskeleton off and take small bites,’**_ **Talon advised and then cocked his head in amusement.‘ _Or does your sensitive humanoid stomach advise you against such fare?’_**

_****_

**John had been figuring which end to tackle first.As much as he would have preferred the fish cooked, he was too hungry to be fastidious.He jerked his head up at Talon’s sarcastic comments.“My sensitive human stomach is telling me to put something in it, and I’m not arguing,” he retorted dryly.He grabbed the fins on both sides and proceeded to peel off the hard outer skin.It was slippery and difficult, but the first bite was worth it.Almost nut-like in flavor, he ate several more small bites, letting them slide down without chewing them.Then he paused.“Thanks, Talon.”** ****

**‘ _You are welcome....’_**

_****_

**“Penny!” John cried, dropping the fish on the ground, grabbing his stiffened boots and forcing them on.“Penny’s in trouble!”Talon backed out of the shelter quickly as John began to crawl out.**

**‘ _Yes, she has been found.I can take you by the shortest route,’_ Talon told him.**

**“Yes, quickly!” he exclaimed.The raptor set a fast pace, but it was slow enough for John to keep up with him.The air was a bit warmer this morning and the snow was not as dry, but that served as a disadvantage, making the path more slippery.As he scrambled up inclines and slid down slopes, John berated himself for leaving his children alone for this length of time.**

**‘ _If you are going to mentally beat yourself up, kindly shield your thoughts.I have felt nothing to indicate that Penny and Will have been hurt.Until we do, we should concentrate on getting there and rescuing them,’_ Talon told him tersely.** ****

**“Are you always this sympathetic with everyone you meet?” John panted as he reached the crest of yet another hill.**

**‘ _When I need to be.We are nearing the place.I don’t sense the presence of soldiers ahead of us, but there are some not too far behind us,’_ Talon informed him.The raptor flew noiselessly to a boulder at the top of a hill and waited for him.John joined him and peered around the rock into the gully below.All he noticed was two prone soldiers.** ****

**Listening intently with both his ears and his mind, John detected various emotions radiating from his children, but nothing to indicate they were captives, so he slid down the slope and stooping down, entered the little cave.Penny looked at him in surprise and as he stood up, immediately threw herself into his arms.**

**“Oh, Daddy, I’m so glad you’re here.I was so scared,” she said.Will looked visibly relieved as well.** ****

**“I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner,” he replied.Noticing the unconscious alien on the ground, he commented, “It would appear that you two are quite the commando force.”** ****

**Penny pulled back slightly.“He wanted to......”She was unable to finish verbally and sent him telepathic pictures of what had happened.“I just used the defensive moves I was taught back on Earth and hoped for the best.”** ****

**“Yeah, I bet that jerk won’t feel like messing around with any of the Robinson's again,” Will quipped.** ****

**“I imagine not,” John agreed, but still feeling intense guilt for not being here to protect her from the attack.“We need to tie them up. Talon said there were more soldiers behind us, so we can’t stay here long.I wish I knew what was happening back at the installation and just how many troops this maniac has following us.”** ****

**“Dad, what puzzles me is the fact that no matter what we do, they manage to find us,”Will said.“It’s uncanny.”** ****

**“Yes, it is.Tell me what happened this morning.Try not to leave any details out,” he told Will as they were tying up their prisoners.Will complied but John was still unable to make any sense of their trackers’ ability to unerringly find them.Penny joined them and helped tie some of the knots holding their prisoners.**

_**‘There is a group of men approaching.Their thoughts indicate that there are men left behind at the various gates you have come through,”**_ **Talon reported.**

**John sat staring morosely at the cave wall, pondering his options.Regardless of his desires to return to Krimlon, he couldn’t endanger the children any more than they already were at present.One solution kept coming to him and he didn’t care for it either.**

**“We could ambush them, Dad,” Will suggested.**

**John shook his head.“No, I already tried that and not only didn’t I like the idea of killing or injuring men who are merely following orders, it didn’t work.It just decreased their numbers by only a few men.”** ****

**‘ _You ended up in the river as well,’_ Talon commented wryly.Will and Penny looked at Talon in surprise.The bird just cocked his head at them.John sighed, thinking of the individual that Talon most reminded him of.** ****

**Watching Penny tie up the last of their prisoners, he said, “Has your arm healed that much?”** ****

**“It feels well, Dad,” she replied.**

**“Lucy,” John called.The lizard hopped over to him.“Check out Penny’s arm.Tell me if it’s totally healed.”Lucy crawled onto Penny’s leg and gazed at her arm.Her golden eyes gleamed and then she gave a surprised chirp.** ****

**‘ _Penny’s arm is healed.Something else.A device, small and round.’_** ****

**“What??”John asked.Leaning over he took her arm and gently felt it.He could barely feel the tiny lump between the muscle and skin.“So that’s how they’ve been able to track us so easily.”His hazel eyes grew dark with indignation and his countenance boded ill for the one following that was responsible for this.Suddenly John shook his head and heaved a great sigh.“There’s nothing I can do about it right now.I’m not going to try and get it out; it’s in too deep and I’m no doctor.This only makes the solution I thought of more viable.”** ****

**“What’s that, Dad?”Penny asked, her voice tight with agitation.**

**“We have to blow the gate when we go through it.Both sides.”** ****

**“But we won’t be able to get back to the Jupiter II!” Will cried.**

**“The planet connected by gate to Krimlon was contacted by space ship.So there are space faring races in this galaxy, and if we can contact one of them, we can get passage on a ship that will take us back to Krimlon or at least to the planet linked to Krimlon.Valanna, I believe was the name I heard.It’s the only way.These men are killers and want us very badly.”** ****

**“I understand, Dad,” Penny said softly.**

**Taking her in his arms again, he murmured.“Penny, don’t worry about it.There is nothing we could have done to change this situation.And we’ll get back, I promise.”He heard her sniffing and felt her tears.“I would rather be separated for awhile longer than to have you subjected to these men again, sweetheart.”** ****

**“I know, Daddy,” she whispered.** ****

**John gathered all the weapons into one pile and examined them.The cold, although not as biting as the day before, was still noticeable and he kept rubbing his fingers together as he examined the munitions.Will helped him sort out what they had.**

**“These all use gunpowder, Dad.Maybe we can make a fuse from the gunpowder and light it as we go through,” Will suggested.**

**John nodded and looked at the small round device in his hands.It had the appearance of a grenade.There were two of them.Looking up he saw Talon watching him.“Talon, could you be lookout for us.As soon as you see the men coming up the ridge let me know.I’m going to be concentrating on getting this device set up.”** ****

**‘ _I will be able to tell you when the men get close without having to watch from above.I also intend on coming with you.There is nothing here anymore until my people are liberated and can come home.As inept as you seem to be, you are still the best hope for me to help my race,’_ the raptor explained.**

**“I appreciate your vote of confidence, Talon,” John commented sarcastically. “Sure, come with us, it’ll be like old times.”** ****

**Talon just cocked his head in momentary confusion.Will snickered at his dad’s comment, understanding the caustic reference to ‘old times.’**

**Soon they had the weaponry laid out for the destruction of the gate.John rubbed his fingers and blew on them.“It’s as cold as Hell here,” he muttered.**

**Penny stared at him for a moment and then, despite their situation, began to laugh.Looking curiously at his daughter, John wondered what was so funny.“I didn’t know Hell was cold, Dad,” she finally said, still giggling.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nine](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare9.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	9. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Nine-**

**Surprise!**

**Standing on a small rise, Judy held Mark in her arms and looked over the small spaceport in chagrin.The baby was playing with her hair, but she ignored him.His fist jerked the strand of blond hair painfully, but still she continued to stare across the barren landscape.‘ _Dad, where are you.Will and Penny, are you all right?’_ Her mind jerked itself out of its reverie when she noticed her husband walking up the hill toward her.**

**“We found out a little background on the spaceship that landed, but, as I suspected, there were no charts nor means to follow it.The Brumyatta are a highly competitive merchant race, and the Krimlon soldiers that were interrogated said that the Brumyatta captain was extremely incensed at the loss of revenue from the release of the zanlings,” Don explained.“He followed your dad and the kids with a fairly large contingent of soldiers.”** ****

**Judy groaned softly.“Dad would have been unarmed except for what he could confiscate here.How many is a large contingent of soldiers?”** ****

**“About two dozen,” Don said simply.** ****

**“Don, we have to go through the other gate.They have no chance against that many men.Especially with Penny injured.”** ****

**“I know and almost two days has gone by since they went through the gate.These men from the Purifier’s office have put up quite a fight. But Dar has soldiers almost ready to go.I’m going with them.I will send Jimmy back with periodic updates.”Don saw Judy’s eyes pleading with him to let her go.“Sweetheart, you can’t leave Mark.He’s too young.I’m sorry and this is going to sound so cliched, but you must hold down the fort.Your mother has insisted on coming and as much as she’s been through lately, I don’t think I could say or do anything that would keep her here or on Krimlon waiting for word.”** ****

**Judy turned and looked at their son, softly rubbing his cheek with her finger.He smiled his charming toothless smile and grabbed her finger.A tear slid down her cheek.“Find them, Don.Just find them.”** ****

**“We will, dear heart.I promise,” he murmured, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, then holding her close and kissing her more tenderly.Mark squealed with delight at the proximity of both his parents.Pulling back slightly, Don tickled his son, kissed him and walked down the hill.Judy saw her mother waiting for him and waved to her.Mom waved back.And then they both turned and walked toward the distant portal.** ****

**Turning, Judy walked back to the Krimlon gate and passed through it.In front of her, the Jupiter II was sitting quietly, peacefully...empty and deserted.Sadly she walked into the ghostlike vessel.**

**========================**

_**‘The first group of men is less than a mile away, John Robinson,’**_ **Talon said as he flew down from his vantage point on a nearby hill.**

**“I think we have everything wired right for a very nice surprise,” John commented sardonically.“Will, do you have the powder set under the posts?”** ****

**“Yes, sir.It’s not much, but with the explosive power of the grenades, it should send this portal to kingdom come.”** ****

**“Good.Lucy, you and Talon go through first, make sure we don’t have any surprises waiting for us,” John instructed.Lucy crawled out from inside Penny’s shirt and onto her shoulder.**

**‘ _Me?Why?We have to go through anyway.’_ Talon protested.‘ _Besides, the zanling looks to be quite capable of doing the job alone.’_**

_****_

_**‘Come!Now!’**_ **Lucy declared emphatically.‘ _We all help.Kings and workers.’_** ****

**Talon drew back in surprise at the forcefulness of the little lizard’s comments.Then he flared his wings and took off.‘ _Well, then, let us go,’_ he said and headed toward the portal.Lucy squeaked in triumph and launched herself off of Penny’s shoulder, following the raptor through the gate.** ****

**The humans put the final touches on their demolition job and then waited for their avian friends to return.As the time seemed to almost stand still, John kept looking back at the trail from which they had come.Turning to his children, he noticed that they were doing the same thing.“Are you ready to go?”**

**“Yes, Dad,” they answered simultaneously.**

**Walking over to the tiny fire that had been built earlier, he thrust in the cloth wrapped end of a small stick and watched it smolder and then ignite.“I believe that the first soldiers are getting a bit too close for my comfort.If Lucy and Talon don’t come through in the next few minutes, we go anyway and take our chances.That’s what we seem to have been doing anyway, and we’ve come out all right.”** ****

**Talon flew through and landed near John’s feet.‘ _You’ll love it, John Robinson, it’s warm.No snow, no ice and no frigid rivers to fall in.’_**

**“Thanks, Talon,” John said with a sigh of resignation.“Go on, kids.You too, Talon.Get far away from the gate.I’ll be right behind you.”Within a minute he was alone.Looking up the hill, he pondered his decision, hoping it was the right one and feeling that it was the only one he could make.Then he lowered the end of the branch to the line of gunpowder and as it began sputtering and burning, he jumped through the gate at a run.** ****

**He vaguely noticed the swampy landscape as he sprinted to get distance between himself and the portal.The residue of the blast propelled him face forward onto the spongy ground and he felt the heat at his back.** ****

**===============================** ****

**Silverado stared at the golden-haired creature with his luminous golden eyes.‘ _Must go now,’_ he informed Sun Dweller.**

**‘ _Yes,’_ the jungle creature told them sadly.‘ _But you must be careful.It is a very cold world.Cold even for me and I have a thick coat.You must follow the trail of your bondlings and rest in the areas where they rested.They had to find shelter to keep warm, since they were not prepared for the cold.’_**

_****_

_**‘Careful.Yes.But we must find our bondlings.’**_ **Silverado flapped his gossamer wings and stretched his legs. _‘Come.’_**

_****_

**The five zanlings took off and soared through the gate, where they immediately had to dodge several guards.Zipping into some brush, they sat shivering on a branch while Silverado quested for John.‘ _This way,’_ he cried and took off, his companions behind him.**

**After many hours the cold had almost numbed them, and Silverado knew that they had to find shelter soon.The only thing keeping them aloft was the warmth of the afternoon sun on their backs.‘ _John was here,’_ he informed them as they landed on the branch of a very large tree.‘ _Inside.’_**

**Dropping down onto the snow, they entered the cavity of the tree that Talon had led their friend to.Ignoring the half-eaten fish, the lizards dug down under the debris, and snuggled together for warmth.Soon their body temperatures had risen and somnolence set in.A slight sleepy squeaking was the only thing that might betray the presence of the zanlings to anyone who would be inclined to investigate the large tree.** ****

**The next morning, the five flutter-dragons set out, reveling in the warmth of the bright sun on their backs.They continued until they reached the site of Will and Penny’s sojourn.By that time the exhausted lizards were again in need of a warm place to sleep.Silverado knew that they would need to find their companions soon.The time between sleep cycles was growing shorter and shorter as their stay on this frigid planet lengthened.**

**Questing for signs of his friend, Silverado was not surprised that there was no sign of John.It was obvious the humans had been chased through the next gate. Looking around the zanling saw evidence of a fight, but nothing to show that John and the children had been captured.** ****

**After a short nap, Silverado roused the group with sharp squeaks.Sleepily they all stretched and walked out into the late day sun.They rose into the sky and wheeled in the chilly air toward the next gate.When they reached the portal, they squeaked softly in surprise at the destruction below them.A half dozen Krimlon and Brumyatta men were standing around muttering and cursing, examining what was left of the gate.Silverado felt their anger, but he himself only felt despair at being stopped so close to the end of their quest.**

**========================**

**clo Yondah paced, his anger a seething cauldron.Stopping in front of a piece of twisted metal, he stared at the wreckage.“Mrindoren, is there any way to get through to the next world?”** ****

**“I might be able to go through myself if the other gate is intact, but if both are damaged, then it will be impossible, sir,” the technician explained.**

**“Try it!” clo Yondah barked.** ****

**“Yes, sir,” the technician answered and entered coordinates into his device.Then he shook his head.“No sir, they dismantled the portal on the other side.I’m sorry, sir.”** ****

**Pivoting on his heel, the captain grabbed the Purifier by the collar of his robe and shook him.“You and your Guardian!I told you what would happen if I didn’t succeed in finding this alien.One adult and two children have eluded and thwarted twenty men.Now we have to go back to Valanna and track him with the spaceship.And that entails even more expense.I should kill you right now, Havreel,” clo Yondah hissed.Giving the Purifier one last shake, he threw him to the ground and turned to his men.**

**“We are going back, men.But we will recoup our losses.This Krimlon grigol will reinstate our losses from revenue and time,” the Brumyatta told his men.**

**“But I have no access to the treasury at Kirvos anymore, Captain,” Havreel protested.**

**“You will when I find this Guardian and then gather the rest of my clan for an incursion to Krimlon,” clo Yondah declared.**

**“An invasion?”** ****

**“Yes, you did say that the old Purifier wanted to overthrow the existing government, didn’t you?”** ****

**“Yes...yes, I did, but not by force,” Havreel stammered.** ****

**“What difference does it make?You will be in power, answerable only to the Council of Ten on Brumyatta,” clo Yondah explained.What he didn’t explain was that Brumyatta made profits on their vassal states by whatever means necessary, even if it meant draining the planet dry.“And you will help me to accomplish this, because if you don’t, my dear Purifier, I might as well kill you right now....”He glared meaningfully at Havreel, who was still lying on the ground, his mouth gaping open, fear evident in his eyes.**

**“No, Captain, I will help you.Together we will rid the planet of zanlings and all abominations,” Havreel said, trying to save what little dignity might remain.He slipped a bit as he slowly got up from the snow-covered ground.No one moved to help him.clo Yondah simply watched the Purifier out of hate filled bulbous eyes.**

**At the captain’s command, the contingent turned and marched back toward the portal that had led them to this world.The technician, Mrindoren, stood quietly, making adjustments to his device before joining the others.Above his head, unknown to him, five very cold zanlings hovered in the frigid air.**

**Silverado recognized the small cube in the device that the alien had in his hands, and suddenly realized how he and his companions could find their bondlings.‘ _Wait here,’_ he told the others and quickly went into a dive that took him almost into the arms of the Brumyattan, only flaring at the last minute.His little hands snatched the cube from the device before Mrindoren even realized the zanling was there.With a surprised grunt, he snatched in the air for the zanling or the cube, but both were well beyond his reach before thought became action.He could only watch in frustration as the abominable creatures took off over the far hill.**

**Looking down at his questing device, Mrindoren decided that silence was the better part of valor, especially since they were not going to go through any more unknown gates.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Ten](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare10.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	10. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Ten-**

**Bondlings’ Return**

**John sat up and looked over his shoulder.The gate on this side was still intact, although some debris from the explosion was scattered nearby.A warm breeze blew in his face and made gentle sighing noises in the trees that stood all around him.**

**‘ _You do have a propensity for getting wet, don’t you?’_ Talon’s thoughts intruded into his enjoyment of the warmth.Looking down at his shirt and pants, he noticed that, indeed, they were wet.In fact the ground had the spongy feel of a place that received much rain throughout the year.**

**Looking at the large bird with a slight smile, he said, “I have no intention of letting that little comment get to me; I’m enjoying the warmth too much.At least getting wet here doesn’t automatically mean that pneumonia will set in.”** ****

**The raptor blinked and shook his head, ruffling the bluish-gray feathers.A tendril of laughter whispered in his mind and John turned to his children.“Well, it’s warm, but this is not exactly civilization.Let’s hope that a bit of exploration will scare up some intelligent life,” he bantered, mainly to allay their fears.“But first we need to dismantle the gate.The last time I thought I had stopped our bloodhounds, they had a device that allowed them to come through with only one portal operating.”** ****

**Within a short period of time the control box was unhooked from the conduit pillars and hidden at a safe distance.The rest of the gate soon followed.“Those pillars are heavy,” John declared, wiping his forehead on his sleeve.“Lucy, Talon, can you detect any sign of intelligence in the vicinity?”** ****

**‘ _No, John Robinson, but I do know that this is a world inhabited by humanoids.Humanoids used to come into my world often from this gate,’_ Talon responded.‘ _In fact, if what I remember is correct, this world does have a spaceport, but I don’t know how near that would be.’_** ****

**“Thanks, Talon.That is a relief, since I was not happy about the prospect of a permanent separation,” John replied.He looked around, trying to determine the best route.“I’m not very familiar with swamps, but it would seem that if we follow the flow of water, it should take us to a delta or river system and traditionally settlements lie along rivers.”When no one disagreed with him, he started out on what appeared to be a semi-dry path.** ****

**Semi-dry was the best they could do during the afternoon as they slogged through the swamp.Not too long after their arrival through the gate, clouds rolled in and a little of the abundant rainfall doused the group of travelers.With the return of the sun came a mugginess that seemed to sap all energy from them.Only Lucy and Talon appeared to be unaffected as they rode the thermals above the human’s heads.Shortly before dark the group found a semi-dry hillock where they could spread out and rest for the night.**

**The dampness precluded lighting a fire, but for the first time in several days, they had plenty to eat.Talon had gathered local fruits and other edibles and as soon as Lucy declared them fit for human consumption, the group dug in, eating to their hearts content.Talon flew further into the swamp to find the fish that he craved.As the sun set, the insects that had pestered them during the day disappeared.‘ _Bat-like creatures,’_ Lucy announced.‘ _They are eating the insects.’_ The group fell into an exhausted sleep.Talon and Lucy took turns keeping watch, as they realized that their human companions were much too tired to assist in that duty.**

**Shortly before dawn, John woke up with Will’s elbow digging into his ribs.Concern increased when his son began moaning and thrashing.A quick check also revealed a high temperature.‘ _Talon, are you nearby?’_ he called out mentally.** ****

_**‘Yes, John Robinson.What is wrong with Will?’**_

_**‘He’s sick.I don’t know if it’s a virus or bacteria, but he has a high fever.Are you able to find some more of that fruit that has lots of juice?I know it’s dark.....’**_

_****_

_**‘I will go and get some,’**_ **Talon said.John heard the sound of his wings overhead and then there was only the rustling and singing of local nocturnal creatures.**

**As Will’s restlessness became more pronounced, John pulled him into his lap and held him, feeling helpless that he could not do more for his son.When Talon returned, John broke open the fruit and squeezed a small amount of the liquid into Will’s mouth.He swallowed a little before falling into a deeper sleep.**

**The next morning the fever seemed a little higher, and with the higher fever came bouts of delirium.Penny stared at her brother with fear in her eyes.“Penny, I need something that can hold water.Something that I can use to cool him off.”She nodded and folded the last of the bindings from her arm into a usable square, dipping it into a nearby pool and bringing it to him.Throughout the day, he alternated sponging his son off with giving him fruit juices.During the night, rains came again and John despaired at his inability to protect his children from the elements.But the rain served the purpose of cooling Will down; the fever seemed to decrease slightly.**

**The next day, Will’s fever broke and he woke up, asking for something to eat before dropping back off to sleep.Thanking God for his child’s impending return to health, John didn’t notice the lack of energy that Penny had shown that morning.Lucy crawled up on his leg and squeaked testily.Jerking his head around and looking into his daughter’s feverish eyes, he groaned, realizing that Penny must have caught Will’s sickness.Without saying anything, Talon flew off for more fruit.**

**========================**

**Judy alternated her time between the Jupiter II and Valanna.Most of the time Litha joined her and they worried together about their husbands.One day Judy caught herself looking at a calendar.In one week it would be Dad’s birthday, she noted, and she wished that she was doing something as mundane as planning a family birthday party.Sighing, she once more prepared to go to Valanna to see if there was any news.When she reached the gate, Litha was waiting for her.** ****

**Mark laughed and bounced in the baby pack on her back as she rode her tilon toward the compound.Behind her Litha laughed at her son’s antics.Secretly, Judy had been wondering of late if Litha was pregnant, but somehow had never thought to ask her.The tiny violet zanling clung to her friend’s shirt as they rode at an easy loping canter.Aurora sat on one shoulder while Mark’s lizard sat on the other.Just as they reached the grounds in front of the administration building, a booming noise filled the sky above them.** ****

**“What is that,” Litha asked, startled.The tilons pranced uneasily.** ****

**“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that it’s the approach of an interstellar spacecraft,” Judy stated, also startled.** ****

**As if on cue, a large craft, ball-shaped, flew to the landing pad and hovered.Landing gear shot out from the sides of the ship and lightly touched the ground, making the craft look like some bloated, oversized spider.Slowly the ball-shaped craft lowered until it was poised only a few feet above the ground.For a few minutes there was only the sighing sound of cooling metal and then a lock opened on the side and a ramp lowered to the ground.**

**“Let’s get inside,” Judy said to the princess.They quickly dismounted and went into the building.The soldiers inside were confused, not having dealt with space travelers other than the Robinsons.The commander finally ordered his men to arm themselves for a confrontation.“Wait,” Judy called out over the tumult.Everyone turned and stared at her.“Who would these aliens be coming to visit?”** ****

**“The Purifier, I would suppose, Guardian’s daughter,” the commander answered.** ****

**“Then let’s give him the Purifier,” she stated tersely.Everyone looked confused. Handing Mark to Litha, she walked over to a wardrobe, pulling out a robe and slipping it on.It served to hide her features very well.It also hid the laser pistol strapped around her waist.“I don’t mind company,” she stated and then turned to leave the building.A couple of the men scrambled to throw on the robes as well.By the time she reached the landing ramp of the ship, she had several men following her.“Let me do the talking.Just follow my lead,” she muttered over her shoulder.**

**A rotund, blue-skinned alien stepped lightly down the ramp and stopped several feet in front of her.Judy kept her head lowered to hide her features.She did notice the translator at his side.His wispy yellowish hair seemed to float in the light desert breeze and his tiny black eyes darted from her to the men following her.“Where is my merchandise, Purifier?” his guttural voice croaked from the translator.**

**“In storage, awaiting the conclusion of the deal,” Judy replied, lowering her voice as much as she was able.**

**“I should think that slaves would be in an enclosure, Purifier,” the alien said, suspicion heavy in his voice.**

**‘ _This is it,’_ she thought and whipped out her pistol, aiming not for the alien but for the airlock mechanism.The bright light shot out and a blinding shower of sparks told her that she had scored.Next she pointed the weapon at the alien’s head.“Now tell your crew that the next shot will make a nice neat hole in your head, if they don’t come out empty handed.”The alien ordered his men to comply.Judy motioned him to move down off the ramp.**

**“Now, if you just do as you are told, then we will be nice and give you your spaceship back when we’re done playing with it,” Judy said, her voice low and menacing.She shrugged the cowling off and the alien gasped.The commander rounded up the crewmen and herded them to the fenced enclosure.“And while you’re waiting for us to download your computer, think about what a slave goes through waiting for his masters to arrive,” she added as they were being led away.**

**=======================**

**John began the same regimen with Penny that he had gone through with Will.Glancing at his son, he was gratified to see him sleeping peacefully.Quietly, he walked down to the nearest pool and dipped the cloth into it.He didn’t like the idea of using the questionable water, but he saw no other solutions.Wringing out the cloth and dipping it again, he returned to his daughter.She was regarding him sleepily, her cheeks flushed.“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she whispered.**

****

**“Don’t worry about it sweetheart,” he said and put the cool cloth on her forehead.He lay there holding her until Talon and Lucy returned.He felt so tired.The last two days had been exhausting and the last six months had been one stressful event after another.‘ _An ice-cold lemonade and a long, long nap;_ _how wonderful that would be,’_ he thought languidly.** ****

**Talon and Lucy approached and landed, the latter squeaking a greeting.When John didn’t respond, she squeaked again.John jerked awake and reached for one of the soft, spongy fruits, eating it quickly.Then he opened one of the others and held it for Penny to drink the juice.**

**‘ _John Robinson, I am going questing for humanoid habitation.You need to get your children to a doctor.We can’t stay here,’_ Talon said matter of factly.** ****

**“Yes, Talon, thanks,” John murmured as he placed the now cooled cloth back on his daughter’s head.**

**‘ _Lucy, stay with them.I will return as soon as I can,’_ Talon told the white zanling.She chirped affirmatively.What the raptor didn’t say as he prepared to leave, was that it was a sure thing that if Penny Robinson had caught what her brother had, then John Robinson was going to as well, if he hadn’t already.His powerful wings surged downward, catching a pocket of air underneath and lifting him above the ground.Soon he was winging toward the lowering sun, the direction that his intuition told him to follow.**

**Lucy sat in Penny’s lap and studied the girl’s flushed face.John’s breath suddenly caught in his throat and he began coughing.After awhile, he dozed off again.Later, with a start he woke up and realized that the cloth needed to be rinsed again, so he made his way back down to the pond.He felt it imperative to stay awake and splashed his face with some of the cool water as well.Returning to his children, John thought he heard squeaking cries in the distance.Or was he hearing them in his head?Lucy suddenly sat up, squeaking happily.** ****

**‘ _John, Penny, Will, we have come!We are here!’_ came the telepathic shouts. Suddenly the air seemed filled with flutter-dragons.Silverado landed on John’s shoulder, rubbing his head against his friend’s chin.Speechless with amazement, the professor could only stare at the zanlings. Silverado dropped a blackened cube in his hand.John examined it closely and realized that it resembled the cube that Penny had been given by K’rthk’rnkl.Or at least it had.There was no doubt in his mind that this device was no longer operational.He looked askance at his little friend with a question in his mind.** ****

**‘ _We took it from soldiers, made a wish and all came to this world.We would have come sooner, but had to rest and eat.It was too cold on the other world,’_ Silverado explained.John was amazed at the lizards’ display of intelligent reasoning, but then realized that he had felt them to be far along the sentient path for some time.** ****

**“Thank you for coming, my friends,” was all he could think to say at the moment.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eleven](http://www.bookscape.net/nightmare11.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	11. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eleven-**

**Help Has a Familiar Face**

**Havreel cursed his fate with every step that he took on the slippery snow-covered path.He cursed his predecessor; he cursed the Guardian, the Guardian’s family, Mizel, Reezel and everyone else that he felt had put him in his present circumstances.As they slogged ever closer to the portal leading back to the jungle world, he heard a booming sound from above and looked up in fear.To his surprise a Brumyatta ship was approaching.It slowed down and then gently landed in a level field near them.It appeared to be the one that had landed on Valanna.Steam rose gently from the grass laid bare by melting snow, making a fog that seemed to etherealize the spacecraft.**

**The landing ramp lowered and ubi Biro walked down it toward them.The Brumyatta secretary did not look very happy.“Greetings, Captain.How fortuitous that we found you this easily.”** ****

**Frowning, clo Yondah asked, “Can I assume that there was an emergency on Valanna?”**

**“Yes, Captain.Forces from Krimlon attacked, but I was able to escape and jump here using the coordinates that you left.”** ****

**“Good.You did well.Now we will be able to use the star charts and track this Guardian.”Turning to Purifier, he smiled.It was not a friendly smile.“It would seem, Purifier, that you are going to be living on a Brumyatta space vessel for a time.”** ****

**Havreel paled.‘ _Enclosed in a machine with deviants for an indefinite time?The One protect me,’_ he cried mentally.“No, please.I can concoct a story that will please the king.And then I can undermine his authority.Please, Captain, I am not used to living in something like that.”** ****

**“Get used to it, because you are, Purifier,” clo Yondah hissed, leaning close to the Krimlon.“And don’t whine, it’s unbecoming for one of your rank.” Turning back to his men he stated,“We shall go now.We don’t know how close the king’s troops are.”** ****

**“But, Captain, what about the other soldiers, the ones left behind at the gates?Shouldn’t we find them?” ubi Biro asked.** ****

**“No, they are on their own, we can’t take the chance of the ship being taken.We go now,” clo Yondah said and the tone of his voice was one of finality.Havreel looked around and suddenly the snow-covered landscape looked very inviting.**

**=========================**

**“Why couldn’t they have just hidden in the jungle?” Maureen asked morosely.“We would have found them by now.”** ****

**“I don’t know, but John had a good reason to continue through the gates, Maureen, or he would have waited,” Don countered.He examined the binding on his arm that covered the long knife cut he had received in the last skirmish against those soldiers trying to escape from Dar’s troops.To his chagrin, Dar had barred him from accompanying the soldiers as they secured the next gate.**

**‘ _Those hunting them had the means to find your family.’_ The thought came unbidden in their minds, a visual narrative of the John’s and the children’s sojourn in the jungle world.‘ _I do not know how, I just know that it was impossible for John and his children to stay here,’_ the thoughts continued.Maureen saw a clear picture of John in her mind’s eye, as well as the children, sent by the mysterious telepath.Her husband and children looked tired and disheveled, but otherwise fine.** ****

**Maureen looked up and saw a golden-haired sloth-like creature in the tree, looking down at them with empathy.The large round eyes seemed to have endless depths of understanding, like bottomless pools.‘ _I am Sun Dweller.I met your mate and your children.They are resourceful.They will find a way to return to you.’_** ****

**“I hope so, Sun Dweller.And I perceive that you helped them.Thank you,” Maureen said.**

**‘ _You are quite welcome,’_ the alien answered.**

**Maggie and Jimmy Doolittle zipped in and around the branches, squeaked at Sun Dweller and then landed on their friends’ shoulders. ‘ _Fighting over.Gate ours.Can go find John, Will and Penny,’_ they said brightly.** ****

**‘ _The next world is very cold.Go carefully, friends,’_ Sun Dweller told them as they got up to leave.They thanked the alien again and headed toward the gate.**

**They met Dar and his troops at the gate.“Next time, Dar, I participate, injury or no injury.”** ****

**The prince just shrugged.“We’ll see, my friend.Right now both sides of this gate are open to us.The only problem that I see is the cold.We will also have to wait until daylight on the next world and then we move quickly.Hopefully we’ll be able to find the Guardian and the children.”** ****

**Don nodded and helped the soldiers set up camp.Maureen supervised the cooking of the meal, hoping it would take her mind off of the search.It didn’t.** ****

**==========================**

**‘ _John Robinson,’_ Talon called.The humanoid had fallen asleep between his children and what appeared to be innumerable zanlings.‘ _John Robinson!’_ Jerking awake, the human blinked sleepily at him and mumbled something that was not discernable.‘ _John Robinson, I have found humanoid habitation.I didn’t find humanoids, but the dwelling looked to be well taken care of.You need to get your children to shelter.’_**

_****_

**“Yes, you’re right, Talon.How far is this dwelling?”John asked.** ****

_**‘Perhaps three or four of your miles distant, but the way is not hard.There are paths that are dry and appear to be level and smooth,’**_ **Talon reported.John nodded and nudged his son awake.The zanlings squeaked sleepily and beat their wings.One by one they flew into the morning sky and then into the forest for breakfast.**

**Will moaned slightly and then woke more fully.“What’s going on, Dad?”Talon handed him something to eat and he bit into it eagerly, his hunger aroused by the presence of Talon’s findings.He still felt unusually tired, but much better than he had before.His dad opened one of the juicier fruits and squeezed some of the liquid into Penny’s mouth.She still looked flushed and ill.After swallowing a little of the juice, she fell back to sleep in Dad’s arms.**

**“Will, we can’t stay here.Talon found a place where we will be protected from the weather and where we might find help.I have to carry Penny; you’ll have to walk.I’m sorry, son.I know that you aren’t completely well yet.”** ****

**“I understand, sir.I’ll be okay.”His dad nodded, slowly stood up, perusing their surroundings, then picked up Penny.She groaned slightly but was otherwise lay limply in his arms.**

**The sun rose and traveled nonchalantly across the sky while the small group slowly made their way along the trail.The distances were short between rests and at times Talon and the zanlings had to bully the exhausted humans back to their feet.**

**‘ _It is not too far distant, John Robinson,’_ Talon encouraged.**

**Nova was squeaking and pulling at Will’s hair.The boy just glared at his friend, but still got up.Silverado was squeaking imperiously and staring into John’s face.Glancing at his dad and sister, Will was alarmed to see that even beneath the growth of beard, Dad seemed pale.** ****

**“You are a hard taskmaster, Talon,” John told the bird with a wan smile.** ****

**‘ _I am only trying to get you three to shelter, John Robinson,’_ Talon responded bluntly.He watched the humanoid closely, seeing signs of progressing weakness.Concern colored his thoughts and he berated his own weakness.This humanoid, one of a species of hated races, should only be the means to his end, but he found himself liking this particular humanoid and his children.This one, John Robinson, seemed to take him at face value as a sentient and intelligent being, instead of thinking of him as a dumb animal.Perhaps he was different.But regardless, the humanoid would not be able to help him if he became too sick to continue and then died out here in the swamp.**

**“I know, Talon.I am just trying to be humorous and failing miserably,” was John’s response.“And you know, it would be easier and less formal if you just called me John.”** ****

_**‘Yes, it would, John.But you never invited me to before.’**_

_****_

**Chuckling softly, John replied.“Touché, my friend.”His countenance turned more serious.“You are sure this place is close, Talon?I’m getting tired, Talon, and Penny seems to be getting more feverish.”He sighed deeply and then began coughing.“And I believe that she must have elbowed me a few times, because my chest hurts....Damn, I am getting so tired of this,” he said more fervently.**

**‘ _We are more than halfway there, John, but we must go on.You are getting the sickness and soon will be unable to carry your daughter.’_**

_****_

**“Not sick, Talon, just tired,” John insisted as he dragged himself to his feet.“Okay, guys, wake up Will,” he told the flutter-dragons.Will moaned and muttered at the lizards, but he, too, got up.From then on, the group made steady, if slow progress and Talon noticed that John rested leaning against trees, sitting on boulders, but never laying his daughter down on the ground.Whatever caused the human to change his tactics, Talon was grateful, because in the middle of the afternoon the small building finally came into view.**

****

**“I think it’s a barn, or something like that,” John commented.Will tried the door and when it opened they all went in.Gratefully John placed Penny on a pile of grass-like fodder and sat down beside her, his arms feeling like lead.Will lay down nearby and was soon asleep.“Let me rest a bit, Talon and then....”Another coughing spell interrupted him and left him gasping.** ****

**‘ _I will try and find some help, John.You stay here and rest.I will return soon,’_ Talon said, and walking awkwardly out the narrow door, flapped his powerful wings and was soon airborne.He let the thermal air currents guide him in his quest and his sharp eyes searched the ground for any sign of humanoids.He saw a male-child, somewhat smaller than the Robinson boy, fishing in a pond nearby.**

**‘ _Boy,’_ he called telepathically.The boy looked around, but then went back to his fishing.Talon tried again.‘ _Hello, boy.’_ Then he landed awkwardly, pretending to be hurt, dragging his wing and crying out pitifully.The boy stared at him with wide eyes and then approached.The raptor kept just out of his reach all the while hopping toward the little barn.Soon he hopped over the threshold of the door and into a dark corner.The whole room was becoming dark as the sun slipped toward the horizon.**

**The boy peered through the door and looked all around.Talon was beginning to think that the boy would never notice the humanoids when John started coughing.The young humanoid jerked his head in the direction of the sound and gasped.“Who’s there,” he called, obviously unable to clearly see John in the shadows.**

**“My children are sick and need help.Can you get someone to help us, please?” John said quietly.** ****

**“My mother’s husband is a doctor.I’ll get him now.Wait here,” the boy said.**

**“I have no intention of going anywhere, son,” John commented, coughing spasms again hitting him.The boy withdrew and Talon could hear him running away.“Thanks, Talon,” the professor added.** ****

**‘ _How fortuitous that the first humanoid you meet is able to bring a doctor,’_ Talon quipped.He hopped over to John and the children.‘ _How are the children?’_**

_****_

**“Will has no more fever.Penny has a fever but is resting quietly,” John answered.**

**‘ _That’s good, John.’_ Within an hour Talon heard the sound of an approaching vehicle and then footsteps, and he withdrew to the dark corner again.**

**An older man peered into the room.“Who’s in here?” he asked in trepidation.**

**John jerked awake.Hacking painfully, he answered.“I have two sick children.”** ****

**“It sounds to me as though you are sick as well,” the older man pointed out acerbically.He stepped into the building with a lantern and gasped when he saw the three humans in the corner of the building.The lantern’s soft glow lit up the room with softly muted light as he approached and examined Will and then Penny.**

**“No, the children.I… I just need to rest,” John corrected, staring at the doctor, whose face was lit up in an almost demonic glow.He was confused, feeling as though he were falling back into an abyss of time.** ****

**“Hrumph, just who is the doctor here?” the voice asked acidly.**

**Full understanding and recognition finally came.“You are, Dr. Smith,” John said, smiling slightly.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twelve](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare12.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	12. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twelve-**

**A Blast from the Past**

**“You three have what is referred to on Anoxis as the _anot_ , Professor,” Smith said.“It is a slang term of an old word for ‘welcome to the planet,’ and is something that happens to every humanoid that comes here.It’s not contagious, and once one has had it and recovers, there is no reoccurrence.”** ****

**The doctor was checking Penny and finally noticed the silence that followed his explanation.Glancing up, he saw that the professor was asleep, which didn’t surprise him in the least.When he examined Will, he nodded in satisfaction, but he frowned in concern when he finished checking over the other two.Sighing, he put his diagnostic tools back in the bag he had brought with him.He wondered where the rest of the family was and where the Jupiter II had landed.Something that large would have been noticed even in this rural setting.** ****

**Leaning over Will, Smith gently shook him on the shoulder.“William?William, can you hear me?”** ****

**The boy groaned slightly and then opened his eyes, finally focusing on the doctor. He gasped in surprise as he recognized him.“Dr. Smith!Is it really you or am I delirious again?”** ****

**“It is I, William.In the flesh.You are not delirious,” he said, with a slight smile. “You have grown, my boy.”** ****

**“I’m so glad to see you.I’ve missed you,” Will said.“So much has happened....”He stopped and looked around as though aware of his surroundings for the first time.“Where are we?I don’t remember much except slogging through the swamp.”** ****

**“The swamp?Where did you three come from and where is the rest of the family?”** ****

**“It’s kind of a long story, but....” Will paused again and turned to his dad.“Oh, Dad is sick, too, isn’t he?Is he going to be okay, Dr. Smith?”** ****

**“Yes, William, he is sick, but normally this illness is not fatal.He should be all right with rest and medicine,” Smith reassured him.“How are you feeling?”**

**“I’m very tired, but I feel a lot better than I did when we first came to this world,” Will replied.Looking up he saw six sets of golden eyes staring down at them.“Nova, it’s okay.You remember Dr. Smith, don’t you?”A petulant squeak came from the rafters.**

**The doctor looked up in surprise.“Well, I see you still have your little friends.Are they as obtrusive as they were before?”Silverado floated down from his perch and landed on John’s chest, first glaring at Smith and then rubbing against his friend’s chin.**

**“Oh, dear.I believe that he still remembers that little incident back on K’rt’rm doesn’t he?”Smith asked.**

**John woke up with a start, his feverish eyes regarding Dr. Smith intently.“I wasn’t dreaming, was I?” he asked.“Did I understand you correctly, that we are sick due to something on this planet?”A racking cough interrupted his questions. After gasping for breath, he finally asked, “Penny?How is she?”** ****

**“Yes, you understood correctly, Professor.As for Penny, I need to give her something for her fever, which is quite high.But she’ll be fine in a couple of days.In your case, I will have to deal with whatever got into your lungs before you catch pneumonia.If I heard William right, you three came through the swamp?”** ****

**John just nodded, unwilling to risk saying anything that would cause his lungs to spasm again.**

**“Then it’s no wonder that you are so tired.I have my car parked outside.The ride will be a bit rough, but my house is much more conducive to your recovery than this barn would be,” Smith explained.** ****

**“Thank you, Dr. Smith,” John said, grabbing a peg that stuck out from the wall and pulling himself up.Will held onto his arm to steady him.**

**As though in anticipation of the professor’s next comment, Smith said, “I will get Penny.You worry about yourself.”The doctor went out and by the time John reached the doorway, he was coming back in.He had opened the doors to the bulkiest land vehicle that John had ever seen.It didn’t quite have the same lines as a tank, but it looked almost as secure as one.Perhaps the vehicle that it came closest to matching was a humvee.Leaning against the outside of the building, John decided that he would be grateful for a goat cart.Anything to keep from walking anymore.Another coughing spell left him gasping for breath and dizzy.** ****

**Smith came out carrying Penny, placing her carefully in the back seat, Will climbing after her.The flutter-dragons floated in behind the children.With the doctor’s help, John got comfortable in the front and leaned his head against the cool metal frame as Smith started up the engine.“It is not anything to look at, but it’s perfect for getting around these marshy areas and it certainly doesn’t blow away in a hurricane,” Smith said as though excusing his transportation.**

**“Beats walking,” John murmured. ‘ _Talon?’_ he called.**

**‘ _I will follow from above. That would be better, John,’_ the raptor answered.**

**‘ _All right,_ ’ he answered, trying to relax.Smith was saying something, but for some reason, his voice seemed to get softer and softer, and soon John remembered nothing more of the ride.** ****

**==============================**

**Lying in the cold snow, Don muttered and cursed under his breath, before handing the binoculars to Dar.“We missed them, just as we did on Valanna,” Don commented to Maureen who was behind him.The echoing boom of the departing spaceship told the others what Don had already seen with the binoculars.** ****

**“Do you think they have John and the children?” Maureen asked with concern.**

**“I don’t know, I just don’t know,” Don answered quietly, frustration evident in his voice.**

**“Major West, look,” Dar said, thrusting the binoculars back into Don’s hands and pointing in another direction.**

**Don searched the indicated area and was astonished to see an alien peering over a ridge near theirs.And he didn’t look happy.“Well, well,” Don muttered.“Someone got left behind.Maybe he has the answer to our questions.”He handed the binoculars to Maureen and slid back down the ridge.“I’m going to see why our friend was left behind. I’ll be right back.”Using bushes, trees and rocks, Don made his way around to the position where the alien was last seen.A muttering sound told him that the spaceman was still there.The snow was slippery and his quarry became aware of his approach, running away before he could reach him. But the slick surface gave Don an advantage, as he quickly scouted the smoothest way down and slid downhill as though he was on skis, knocking the alien off his feet and tackling him.**

**The tall, thin humanoid fought; trying to bite, scratch and hit him, but Don pulled his arms behind him and was able to subdue him until Dar and his men could reach them.While the guards held the Brumyatta crewman, Don pulled out his translator and turned it on.“Who are you?” the major asked.** ****

**The man was silent.Don sighed.“They left you.Abandoned you.Wouldn’t wait.How loyal are you going to be to that?”** ****

**The dark little eyes changed from defiance to despair.“What little I know would not hurt my employers anyway,” the alien said in resignation.“I am Mrindren, a technician on the spaceship that just took off.”** ****

**“Why were you left?”** ****

**“Captain clo Yondah had what he wanted.Especially after the Guardian and his companions destroyed the gate to the next planet,” he answered.**

**“What do you mean, destroyed the gate?Do you mean the Guardian is on the other side and no one can follow?” Don asked, wanting corroboration for the assumptions he was making.** ****

**“Yes,” came the short answer.**

**Don turned to Maureen.“Well, at least we know that John isn’t a prisoner of this clo Yondah.He can’t chase John and the children anymore, either.”** ****

**“Oh, but he can.He has a copy of the gate destinations and can go there in the ship.It just takes longer,” Mrindren stated with pride. “That is how ubi Biro was able to come here and meet Capt. clo Yondah.”** ****

**“And what is the planet that this next gate went to?” Don asked tersely.**

**“What is in it for me, if I give you the answer?” Mrindren asked, folding his arms and staring resolutely at Don and the rest of the company.He had regained his composure quickly.** ****

**“A great deal, if you also give us the coordinates,” Maureen interjected.** ****

**Staring at her in curiosity, the Brumyatta technician just blinked and then finally said, “Give me an example of your generosity and maybe I can help you.”** ****

**Don was seething, wanting nothing more than to backhand the smug alien into the snow.Maureen put her hand on his arm.‘ _Don, no.’_** ****

**“Safe passage to your home world,” Maureen offered.** ****

**“Not enough, there has to be some monetary gain in this, too.I am losing pay by not being on the _Lucky Harvester_ ,” he said.“You have to do better than that if you want me to give you the information you need to find the Guardian.”** ****

**“You should have taken me up on my first offer, Mrindren.I know now that the planet in question is Anoxis.Now, you can cooperate with us or I can use my telepathic abilities to find out the rest.I just wanted to give you the opportunity to do this the easy way,” Maureen said smoothly, her whole body a study in firm resolve.**

**Mrindren paled. “Telepathic?”** ****

**“Yes, and I can make digging the information out of your brain very unpleasant, if you refuse to tell us what we need to know,” she bluffed, sounding very menacing and convincing.** ****

**Mrindren’s thin white lips were drawn tightly across his teeth in fear and his bulbous eyes seemed almost to be bulging out of their sockets.“Yes, I can help you with the location of Anoxis.”** ****

**“Good and if you do the job in a pleasing manner, then I will follow through and take you to the planet of your choice,” Maureen told him.**

**Don caught himself gaping at his mother-in-law and had to exercise great control to avoid showing his surprise.“I would suggest that we return to the Jupiter II so we can let Mrindren follow up on his end of the bargain.”While slogging through the melting snow, Don realized that while this was not the conclusion that he had hoped for, at least they were heading in a positive direction.** ****

**======================** ****

**Penny sat at a small kitchen table sipping spicy tea, thinking in wonder of the arrival of her other three friends.During her illness, she had sensed the presence of all of her zanlings, but wondered if she was dreaming.When she felt better, she was delighted that they had come to her.The sacrifice they had made coming through the gates and hostile climates touched her deeply.** ****

**“Hey, Penny, you look better.How are you feeling this morning?” Will said brightly, entering the room.** ****

**“I feel much better, just so very tired,” she answered. “My arm hurts, too, where Dr. Smith had to take out that tracking device.”** ****

**“Well I’m glad he did.That would give me the creeps, having a device like that in me.Dr. Smith says being tired is natural with this sickness. I think I slept almost all day yesterday,” he replied.** ****

**“I still can’t get over meeting him again.But I’m grateful, because from what Imothera has told me, paranormal abilities are feared here almost as much as they were on Krimlon,” she said.** ****

**“Yes, but what I can’t get over is the fact that Dr. Smith seems more...um...”** ****

**“Happy?”Penny answered for him.** ****

**“Yes, that’s it.Happy,” Will answered.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirteen](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare13.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	13. Nightmare Planet

Nightmare Planet

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Thirteen-**

**Beauty that Tamed the Beast**

**Imothera Smith gave her husband’s patient and former shipmate the last of the soup she had made earlier in the day and then watched him as he continued to stare at her and talk to her.She had figured out the first time she had cared for him that he was only semi-conscious.While appearing to be aware of her, Imothera realized that he was in actuality looking at her, but seeing someone else.And he had talked incessantly to her, which surprised her, considering the problem with his lungs.When she had asked her husband about that phenomenon, he simply told her it was most likely a combination of the medicines and the sickness.**

**But whatever the reason, it kept him breathing deeply and coughing often, which was helping to clear his chest.When Zachary had first brought the Robinsons to their home, he had become suddenly reticent to talk about his past experiences, even more reluctant than he had been before.But taking care of the sick Robinson patriarch had made her think about the process of falling in love with one who had carried so much emotional baggage with him for so long.**

**Imothera had been able to talk a great deal to young William, who had immediately noticed a difference in his old friend.The boy was sitting with his father the morning after their arrival when she came in with some breakfast for both.The professor’s fever was still quite high and he drank only a little juice before lapsing back into a troubled sleep.**

**“Mrs. Smith, how did you meet Dr. Smith?That is, if it’s okay to ask that kind of a question,” Will asked.**

**“Of course, it’s okay.I met Zachary on a rather large carnival ship.”She glanced up at the two zanlings perched on the headboard, watching her, seemingly in the attitude of listening.William gave her a questioning look.“Zachary said that it was like a traveling circus, going from one planet to another.He had been assigned there as a sentence for theft on Brooolaren.”**

**“Theft?” Will interrupted.** ****

**“Yes, something to eat.They are very strict about their laws on Brooolaren.Zachary was caught and sentenced to hard labor.Gilbrolen, the captain of the ship, bought the rights to carry out the sentence.The captain was desperate for extra hands to take care of the animals.Zachary was very despondent when I met him and I felt sorry for him.So I began talking to him and we became friends.”**

**Imothera thought back to the time when he had been desperate for a friend.Anyone who would speak to him with kindness became a lifeline for him.She was the only one at that time who was willing to see past his bellicosity.After she had become close to Zachary and he had told her details of his past, Imothera had determined that if she had known him even a year previous, she would never have consented to marry him. But seven months worth of hardships and loneliness had made him much more amenable to an honest friendship.**

**“And then a strange and deadly sickness was brought on board by one of our customers. My two children were stricken with it first, and that was when Zachary told me that he had received training as a doctor.I was beside myself with worry, but he stayed with them and studied the sickness and finally discovered the means to halt its progression.That was a hard time, but helping others seemed to bring him even more out of his self-centered shell.The captain was so grateful that he declared the sentence served and made Zachary a full-fledged member of the crew.”** ****

**“Mrs. Smith, I have only met your son, Jaanor,” Will said quietly.He was almost afraid of the answer.**

**“My daughter died before the cure was discovered. Zachary was sick with grief.He had become quite close to both Jaanor and Welleena, and at first he blamed himself for her death.We helped each other a great deal during that time.That was when we decided that we were more than friends.We married on board the ship and decided to settle here on Anoxis.Zachary has been working for the government, trying to discover the cause of the anot, the sickness that you all have had.”** ****

**“I’m sorry about your daughter, ma’am,” Will said sadly.He turned to his dad and watched him for a moment with troubled eyes.**

**“William, your father will be all right.The anot is not deadly and Zachary tells me that the complications have been caught in time.In a few days, he will be feeling much better,” Imothera comforted the boy.** ****

**Will sighed and kept his thoughts to himself.Nova flew over and rubbed him under the chin, chirping in a consoling manner.“Thank you, Nova.”** ****

**“Do you really communicate with them?”Imothera asked Will, her blue eyes wide in awe.** ****

**“Yes, Penny is a very good telepath.Dad is pretty good, too.I can communicate telepathically, too, but not as well as Penny or Dad,” Will told her.**

**“William, tell your...uh, friends to please go out late at night or in the pre-dawn hours of the morning to feed.I have already had to tell passersby that you are all former associates of ours from the carnival ship and that these are trained animals,” Imothera explained.“Telepathy and these kind of animals are looked upon with suspicion and fear.”Silverado squeaked indignantly.“And the Weerlorin needs to be warned as well, although I have a sneaking suspicion that he already knows the danger.”** ****

**Pondering, Will suddenly realized what Mrs. Smith was talking about.“Oh, you mean Talon.I’ll warn him, but he is already suspicious of most humanoids.”** ****

**By the end of the second day, the professor’s fever was beginning to ease.Imothera had just finished shaving him when her husband entered the room.**

**“You are going to turn out to be a good nurse, my dear,” Zachary declared from the doorway.**

**“Thank you, Zachary.I seem to have been getting much practice since I married you,” she said with humor.“And by the way, you didn’t tell me that your former associate was so handsome.”** ****

**Clearing his throat indignantly, Smith frowned.“Oh, please, Imothera, spare me.”** ****

**“Now surely, Zachary, you aren’t jealous, are you?” she asked mischievously.** ****

**“Of course not!Besides, Prof. Robinson is married and quite happy with the situation,” he retorted and then looked carefully at her.His wife chuckled at his discomfiture.“I truly wish, my dear, that you would warn me when you are going to, as they say, pull my leg,” he huffed.** ****

**“Zachary, I learned the fine art of repartee from a master.I know to whom I am loyal and who I love, but I am not blind.”The only flaws she could discern was the professor’s height and the shape of his ears, but those were minor.After he had finished his examination, she put her arms around her grumpy husband and hugged and kissed him.“You are a grouch, but I will keep you.”**

**He smiled slightly. “I suppose I have been rather grouchy lately.”** ****

**“Yes, you have, Zachary.What is it about the return of some of your shipmates that has you bothered?” she asked, figuring that she already knew the answer.** ****

**“I’m also a psychiatrist and I’m not sure myself, but I do know that when the professor is feeling better, he and I are going to have to talk.”**

**Imothera nodded as he left.She stayed and waited for the professor to awaken enough to eat the dinner that Jaanor had brought in.Soon he opened his eyes and gazed at her.As before the hazel eyes were seeing someone and somewhere else, but he still ate the dinner with great relish.She was pleased to see his appetite returning.She also noticed that his cough was less severe.Reaching behind him, she fixed his pillows to allow him to sit up more comfortably.**

**“Mo,” he whispered hoarsely and reaching up with one hand, pulled her head toward him and kissed her soundly and passionately.Then he murmured lovingly, “I’m so glad that you’re back.”** ****

**Startled, Imothera jerked back and stared at him.He looked slightly puzzled, but soon fell back to sleep.She wasn’t sure what had surprised her more, the very passionate kiss or him calling her by the nickname that her long dead father had used so many years before.She, too, figured that she needed to talk to the professor when he was more lucid.Still slightly shaken, she gathered up the dishes, and putting them on the tray, started from the room.** ****

**“Maureen?” Professor Robinson asked softly from behind her.Imothera turned back and watched the hopeful expression change, and she realized that he now recognized her as a stranger.Trying to clear his throat, he said, “I thought you were someone else.”His voice was tight with laryngitis and she had to listen carefully to understand him.**

**“I am Imothera Smith,” she told him. “My husband and I have been taking care of you for the past two days.”**

**The silver zanling squeaked in amusement from the headboard and the professor suddenly blushed.“I was dreaming I was with my wife.Did I really kiss you?” he asked.** ****

**“Yes, you did.”Imothera suddenly saw the humor in the situation and began laughing.“And I truly wish you could teach my husband how to kiss like that.I believe he wants to be passionate, but the poor dear has had so little practice.You apparently have.”She laughed again at his growing consternation.“Please, though, Zachary still has low enough self-esteem that I believe we need to keep this between ourselves.”** ****

**He nodded and smiled as he, too, caught the irony of what he had done.Then he leaned back wearily.“My children?” he asked softly.**

**“They are fine.William is totally well and has been catching up on old times with Zachary as well as becoming friends with Jaanor, my son.And Penny is close to full recovery.By the way, why did you call me Mo?I haven’t been called by that nickname since I was a child.”** ****

**The professor stared at her in surprise.“That is a very private nickname that I called my wife when we were in college together.I still do occasionally.Now all I need to do is find a way to reunite the family,” he whispered wearily.**

**====================**

**Judy studied the navigational disk with the robot.“Have you copied those navigational charts?”** ****

**“Affirmative.”** ****

**“Now if we only knew which of these planets had gates,” she said.** ****

**“But we do, Mrs. West.There is a record of planets and questing gates in the hard drive of the Brooolaren ship.Given a little time I believe I can determine which planets the others have gone to,” the Robot told her.**

**“How much time do you need?”she asked.** ****

**“An hour at the most,” he answered.** ****

**“Good, then maybe we can go and meet Don.An extra ship might be an asset for them, especially if the Brumyatta have done the same thing,” she mused.** ****

**It actually took the Robot forty-five and a half minutes.“Mrs. West, there are two gates questing from this one.According to the prisoners, the mountain world of Zaphr is the one the professor and the children took.The world which is connected to it is Creon.”** ****

**“Do you think that they went beyond Zaphr, Robot?” she asked.Mark chortled happily in his baby chair, alternately reaching for his toys and watching his little zanling flying loop-de-loops above his head.** ****

**“I believe that the professor would most likely have gone on to Creon.If he could have hidden on the first planet, he would have come back through the gate to this planet. I could give you the statistics to back up that supposition, if you wish.”** ****

**“No, Robot, I think you’re probably right,” she said quickly.“Let’s see what kind of hyper-drive this ship has.Can we pilot it alone?”** ****

**“Affirmative.I can make many of the proper settings in advance, which will automatically be activated when we take off.”**

**“Then let’s do it,” she told him tersely.**

**======================**

**Don was surprised to see a second spacecraft come in for a landing only an hour after the other one had left.Mrindren smiled a feral smile, so the pilot figured that the arrival of the ship couldn’t bode well for them.“Dar, these may very well be enemies.We need to be ready,” he warned, motioning towards the Brumyatta technician.Dar nodded.They all watched from behind whatever cover was available, but no one was more surprised than Don when the ramp opened from the spider-like craft and Max walked down the ramp.**

**Standing up slightly, Don called out, “Max, it’s Major West.Acknowledge.”Looking up toward his position, Max called out several predetermined phrases. Don answered with predetermined answers and was pleased when Judy and Litha walked down the ramp behind the robot, laser pistols in readiness.** ****

**Embracing his wife, Don murmured in her ear.“How did you manage to pull off the theft of an interstellar craft, m’dear?”** ****

**“We just put on the Purifier’s clothes and walked up to the ramp.Then we made the Brooolaren an offer they couldn’t refuse.They cooperated with us when we told them we would give them back their spaceship when we were done with it.Otherwise, no one would get to have it.”** ****

**Don laughed and embraced his wife again.“You are a wonder, ma Cherie!”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fourteen](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare14.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	14. Nightmare Planet

Nightmare Planet

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
# **Chapter Fourteen-**

**Apologies**

**Judy glanced around, saw her mother’s face and sobered quickly.“Did you find out anything about Dad, Will and Penny?”** ****

**“Yes, the Brumyatta apparently got a little to close for comfort, so your dad had to blow up the next gate to keep from getting captured,” Maureen informed her.“If you have the star charts then we can hyper-jump to that planet and find them.It’s a bit more time consuming, but it’s the only way I can see to do it.”** ****

**“Well, the Robot found a chart of questing gates and their corresponding planets, and the one that Dad, Will and Penny went to is called Anoxis.”** ****

**“Can we use this ship to fly there?”Maureen asked, anticipation evident on her face.** ****

**“Yes, we could, but it might be a bit awkward for us to explain why we have a Brooolaren ship that is registered to someone else.It should only delay us a short time to go back and retrieve the Jupiter II,” Judy explained.**

**“I hate to delay even a short time, knowing that those Brumyatta are after John and the children,” Maureen said pensively.**

**“I agree, Mom, but we are going to have to go to Anoxis and the Brooolaren ships are well known.We would be pegged as hijackers immediately.The way the Robot explained it to me, it is a shorter hyper-jump to Krimlon from Anoxis than it is from here to Anoxis.If we go back to Valanna and through the gate to Krimlon and then jump to Anoxis, we will not have lost any time on the Brumyatta ship.It sounded very confusing to me at first, but I think that I explained it right.”** ****

**“Well, all right, but I won’t be happy until we get John and the children safely on board,” Maureen agreed.**

**“There’s something else we have to work around, Mom.There is some kind of warning about the planet, Anoxis.Any humanoid that lands there gets sick with something called the ‘anot.’It’s nothing fatal and from what I read it sound a bit like the flu, but it does incapacitate the individual for up to a week.”Judy paused to let the information sink in. “We wouldn’t be able to land.We’d just have to hope that there is someone there willing to help us.”** ****

**“That would mean that John and the children got it,” Maureen pointed out.Looking out over the snow covered hills, she mused out loud, “Then I suppose that it was a very good thing that John did blow the gate.”Turning back to Don and Judy, she added, “We’d better get going, and quit dawdling around here.”** ****

**Within minutes, the group had entered the spider-like spacecraft and taken off.The slight wind blew mournfully around bare-limbed trees and bushes.**

**============================** ****

**John sat quietly at the little table in the enclosed patio, nursing a cup of spiced tea.Silverado chirped softly on his shoulder.‘ _Yes, I feel much better, my friend,’_ he told the lizard.On this, the fourth day since he had succumbed to the anot, he was feeling much better, finally able to stay awake for more than a few hours at a time.But he was irritated that he still had the laryngitis that had resulted from his sickness.Sighing, John realized that what aggravated him the most was the idea that he had babbled incessantly for almost three days.Not that he had any dire secrets, but if his kissing of Imothera was any indication, the professor knew that his mind hadn’t been on classroom physics theories, and he hated the idea of someone listening in on his innermost desires and thoughts.**

**‘ _You miss Maureen.Understandable,’_ Silverado stated.**

**‘ _Yes, I do.And Judy, Don, and Mark as well,’_ he told his friend.Taking another sip of the soothing drink, he looked up and saw Dr. Smith regarding him from the doorway.Perhaps that was where most of his irritation lay, the idea that Smith was privy to his babbling.He nodded to the doctor.** ****

**“I presume that you are feeling better,” the older man said brightly.John nodded again.** ****

**“Good, because you had us worried for a while,” Smith commented.John just sipped his tea and waited the doctor to say more.Smith sat down across from him.** ****

**“Professor,” he began and then paused.“You know, we didn’t always see eye to eye.”** ****

**John smiled slightly and nodded. _That’s an understatement_ , he thought in amusement.** ****

**“And I realize that my presence sometimes endangered your family.”Smith looked thoughtfully at John, who again nodded.“When I left the Jupiter II, I immediately wished to go to northeastern Georgia; a place that was not too far from where my aunt and uncle raised me.I thought that in the rural backwoods of Eton or Chatsworth, I might find some of the peace that I had lost when I was very young.I also felt that it was obscure enough to stay incognito until I was ready to make myself known.I was wrong.I had no money, so I contacted Aeolis Umbra Prime.They were not pleased and suddenly I had the FBI and Alpha Control at my doorstep.So you see, Major West was right, there’d be no way I could go back to Earth,” he said sadly.“The places of my boyhood had changed too much anyway.”** ****

**Silverado chirped sadly.“Well, at least your friend seems to sympathize,” Smith blurted out when the silence had grown heavy.John only motioned for the doctor to continue.**

**“I used the cube and visited several places that we had been to in the Jupiter II.Again, I found things had changed.I started wishing for places fitting certain criteria and while some were pleasant enough, there was something missing.Professor, even though I was often vilified, most of the time rightly so, at least I had the companionship of your family.The loneliness was oppressive; it became a tangible enemy and depression became its companion.In the vernacular of my profession, I was a veritable nut case.** ****

**“I ended up on Brooolaren and from there to the carnival ship, where I met Imothera.She was the oil that soothed the turgid waters of my psyche, Professor.She literally saved my life, because I suspect that eventually I would have committed suicide.”** ****

**John wondered what his life had been like when he had left, suspecting that it wouldn’t have been terribly pleasant.Smith sighed and closed his eyes and the professor waited for him to continue.Finally, he set the cup down since the tea had become cold.**

**“Well, I have been thinking....”Smith cleared his throat.** ****

**Sighing, John waited a few more minutes.Smith looked up at him, a wry smile on his lips.“It’s ironic, now that you can’t repudiate what I am saying, I can’t seem to say what I want to tell you.”**

**John did a double take, incredulous that the doctor was speechless, then he smiled slightly.‘ _I can’t talk to you, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t repudiate what you have to say,’_ he sent telepathically, hoping that Smith would understand him.Silently, he asked for Silverado’s help.**

**Smith gaped at him.“Was...did you say something, Professor?In my mind....”** ****

**‘ _Yes, since I don’t seem to be able to do it physically,’_ he answered dryly.** ****

**“The lizards?”Smith asked.**

**John nodded.‘ _They seem to build on whatever latent abilities an individual has.’_**

_****_

**“Be careful, Professor, such abilities are very much frowned on in this part of this universe.”** ****

**‘ _I know, I’ve found out the hard way.But thanks for the warning.’_**

_****_

**“I suppose since you can read my mind, you already know what I’m going to say anyway,” Smith said peevishly.**

**Looking up at him in surprise, John shook his head.‘ _I have made it a point to avoid doing that.I don’t know what you want to say to me, Doctor.’_**

_****_

**Sighing, Smith looked down.“I want to apologize to you....”** ****

**The silence hung deep.“Accepted.And thank you, Dr. Smith, for saving us,”John told him softly, when he had recovered from his shock.Although his voice was still weak from the laryngitis, he nevertheless wanted to thank the doctor vocally.**

**“The anot is not fatal,” Smith pointed out.**

**‘ _But being exposed to the elements is,’_ John replied telepathically.**

**“You’re welcome, then.But if the gate was destroyed, how are you three going to get back to the Jupiter II?”Smith queried.**

**John smiled and held up his fist, thumb up.**

**“Hitching a ride with your creatures might be difficult, especially with the Weerlorin.And Krimlon is not among the highlights of the galactic star lanes right now,” Smith explained.**

_**‘Valanna, then.And we will be able to go through the gate,’**_ **John told him, then pondered.‘ _Isn’t there a big market in zanlings and other telepathic creatures as pets, entertainment, and the like?’_** ****

**“Yes, there is, perhaps we can develop that line of reasoning.Imothera could probably come up with a good story.She lived with the carnivals long enough to know all the angles,” Smith ventured.**

**“Did I hear my name used?For the good I hope,” Imothera said, entering the little room with a steaming pot of tea in her hand.She poured some into John’s cup and then sat down next to her husband.“I heard a great deal of conversation, but it seemed one-sided,” she commented with a wry smile.**

**John shook his head and Silverado squeaked brightly, his golden eyes gleaming mischievously.**

**“Good heavens, no, my dear.Just when I thought I had the professor over a verbal barrel, he learns to use telepathy.He and that silver reptile have ganged up on me,” Smith informed her.His wife laughed pleasantly.“No, Imothera, we were just trying to figure out a way for the professor and his children to return to his family on Krimlon.”** ****

**“Well, I don’t know about Krimlon, but I think I have a partial solution,” Imothera stated.** ****

**“Yes, what is it?” John asked in a whisper.**

**“My old associate, Gilbrolen, has been putting on shows the past week and is scheduled to ship out tomorrow.Now I realize that you are not quite up to full recovery, Professor, but if you think you can handle it, I just can’t think of a better cover than to take employment on a carnival ship with your trained zanlings and Weerlorin,” she explained.Silverado rose up on his hind legs and squeaked indignantly.John shushed him with a gesture.**

**Looking into his teacup, John pondered his options and could come up with none except what Imothera had suggested.He didn’t doubt that the Brumyatta were still hunting him and the children.Without any currency in his pocket, there really wasn’t any other option.Sighing, he nodded.“I have no choice,” he said softly.“We leave tomorrow.”** ****

**“I will contact Gilbrolen.And I must warn you, Professor, you have to be careful with your abilities.I have already warned your children and they have, in turn, warned their zanlings,” Imothera admonished.**

**John nodded and leaned back in the chair, suddenly weary again, thinking of the convoluted road back to his family.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fifteen](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare15.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	15. Nightmare Planet

Nightmare Planet

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Fifteen-**

**There’s a Sucker Born Every Minute**

**The Brooolaren and John regarded each other silently for a moment.The latter was beginning to feel like a side of beef.The alien’s tiny black eyes had regarded him from head to toe at least twice.** ****

**“Gilbrolen, this is Professor John Sims, the individual I told you about yesterday evening,” Imothera said, breaking the silence.“And these are his children, William and Penny.”** ****

**“Hmmm.Professor, huh?Stage name or a real title?” Gilbrolen asked.His voice had a throaty, guttural quality, but was easily understandable.**

**“A real title.I once taught young adults,” John replied quietly, his voice still a bit hoarse, but better than it had been earlier in the day.**

**“Well, if I do use you in the performances, it would be good for stage, too.What is your talent, besides managing to accumulate a quantity of zanlings as well as a Weerlorin?They are rare, you know.But then, zanlings have been, too.”** ****

**“We have trained them to do a few things, but my main talent is with computers and space navigation,” John told him honestly.“My daughter has trained her zanlings to do quite a few tricks.My son’s talent is with computers and robotics.”** ****

**“Hmm, anything else?”** ****

**John pondered a moment.Will spoke up.“Dad is a great swordsman.”**

**“Oh, well, maybe we can exploit that,” Gilbrolen said with interest.“We have to continually change our acts.Give ‘em something new, you know.”** ****

**“I don’t fight for show, Captain Gilbrolen.My son was being impetuous,” John told him.** ****

**“I was led to understand that through unfortunate circumstances you no longer have a spaceship, but you do have a destination.Am I mistaken in that?” Gilbrolen asked quietly.The little eyes regarded the professor steadily.**

**Sighing in frustration, John answered, “You are correct.I suppose that the idea of doing something that is mainly a hobby, in front of spectators makes me a bit nervous.”** ****

**“Stage fright.You’ll get over it.But are you also willing to work with the other animals?You three seem to have a way with them.I have noticed that all of your creatures have been very docile the whole time we’ve been talking.”** ****

**John had to laugh mentally.Talon had been sitting on his right shoulder, striking the pose of perfect calmness, but his mind had been churning with the indignities of the role he had to play.The lizards were better, but they, too were a bit perturbed.**

**Yes, we are.And Penny is especially good with animals. Has been most of her life,” he explained.**

**“Well, if you three are willing to work, then you’re hired.Right now it will be passage and meals, but as you get used to things and are able to do more in the show, there will be payment to be negotiated later,” Gilbrolen stated.“We have several new additions to our itinerary in galactic quadrant thirty-four, so we will be working on acts that will please these new customers.One of my aides will show you to your cabin.We will be departing before the noon hour.”** ****

**“Thank you, Captain.But what about the terms of our contract?”** ****

**“You do a good job and I won’t drop you off at the nearest planet. You get tired of show business; you can leave anytime.Just make sure you don’t leave because you owe one of the other crewmembers unpaid debts.”** ****

**“Fair enough, Captain.But what about debts to you?Do we incur any just for being on board?”** ****

**Gilbrolen laughed throatily.“How astute, Professor.Yes, if you have any extra needs, there could be expenses, but I am not harsh.I don’t try to enslave my people.”** ****

**John nodded.“Very well.Accepted.”** ****

**“I must leave, Imothera, Dr. Smith. It was good to see you again.I wish we had time to talk, but I must get the ship ready for take off.Schedules, you know,” Gilbrolen said as he bowed, then turned and left.** ****

**John turned to the couple.“Thank you, both of you.I appreciate what you have done to help us.Will and Penny hugged Dr. Smith and then Imothera, while John shook their hands.“Oh, and Dr. Smith?”The doctor looked up at him.“Kiss your wife a bit more often, I believe she would like that.Maureen does.”And while Smith stared at him, a crewman motioned for John and the children to follow him.The professor just smiled at the befuddled doctor and, nodding to Imothera, he turned and left, Will and Penny following close behind.**

**==========================** ****

**Maureen stood at the navigational console of the Jupiter II and delicately felt of its contours with her fingertips.Just outside the observation window, she could see Dar and Litha watching astride their tilons.Waiting for the spacecraft’s launch.She smiled slightly at the sight of the little lizards clutching onto their shoulders.**

**Sitting down, Maureen began the pre-flight sequence.Don nodded to her once she was finished.The Robot corroborated her figures.“Go ahead, Don.There’s nothing stopping us,” she announced when she had finished going through her checklist.**

**Judy sat near her and manned the communications console.Mark lay quietly in his flight chair.As the ship gently lifted off into the afternoon sky, Maureen was amazed at the adaptability of the baby.At four months, it was almost as though Mark understood the purpose of the flight chair.He rarely if ever fussed when he was put into it.He had also grown.John was missing his grandchild’s progress.She was missing John so much that it almost made her physically ill.She had thought that the last separation was the worst; this was infinitely more agonizing.And the children, her heart ached that they had to be the recipients of such hatred.But at least John was with them.**

**Watching the blue of the afternoon sky turn to the black of space brought her out of her miserable reverie.Checking the figures for the jump, she relayed them to the Robot for confirmation.**

**“All figures check out, Mrs. Robinson,” he intoned.**

**“Then as soon as you clear the atmosphere, let’s make the jump,” she stated.**

**“Shall do, Maureen,” Don answered.The lizards suddenly disappeared down the stairwell to their arboretum, disliking the transitions of hyperspace jumps.In a few minutes came Don’s command, “Prepare for hyperspace transition.”The stars shifted, coalescing into lava-like streaks and flows of sparkling light, the black backdrop of space their canvas.Despite her moodiness, Maureen watched the hyperspace art show with wonder.It was beautiful, this technological wonder that allowed them to circumnavigate the normal fabric of space, almost as beautiful as regular space.**

**The colors and motions of the colors soothed her and lightened her mood a bit.She vaguely heard the return of the flutter-dragons and Mark fussing in his chair.Sighing, she got up and turned to the others.Judy was just unstrapping the baby.“I’m going below and prepare something for dinner.It’s been a long time since I cooked a meal and we deserve one."** ****

**“That sounds wonderful.I’ll be down in a minute to help you, Mom,” Judy told her.**

**While in the galley, she kept thinking about the dishes that Will or Penny or John liked the most.Maureen almost wished that she could stop thinking, then everything wouldn’t remind her of those from whom she was separated.But, hopefully, they would all be reunited when they reached Anoxis.She clung desperately to that hope.**

**=====================** ****

**clo Yondah was very frustrated.Having reached Anoxis, he had immediately hired ground transportation and traveled to the site of the destroyed gate.The gate was dismantled and evidence of the other gate’s destruction still lay littered around the area.But cursory examination of the vicinity neglected to produce any sign of the three fugitives.Logic told him that the three humanoids had never been to Anoxis before.Therefore they would be incapacitated by the anot, perhaps only now getting over the sickness.**

**There was no trace of them and what blackened his mood even further was the existence of Havreel, the Purifier.The man was absolutely the worst space traveler he had ever encountered, and clo Yondah wished he had left him on Creon.The thought of the Purifier frozen in the attitude of a whining diatribe was enough to bring a smile to his thin lips.During this excursion, he had left the Krimlon on the ship.Havreel had not been to Anoxis, and clo Yondah didn’t think he could handle a sick Purifier as well as a whining one.** ****

**Now he was approaching the house of one who was reported to be a doctor.Although remote, it was within reason that his quarry could have either reached or been taken to the country physician.Stepping out of the swamp vehicle, he approached the door and was met by a woman of Krimlon ancestry.The blue eyes and upswept ears reminded him of Havreel, but her demeanor was much more pleasant.**

**“Excuse me, but I was told that this was the house of a doctor,” he stated bluntly.** ****

**“Yes, my husband is a doctor, but right now he mainly doing research.Is someone in your party ill?” she asked, concern tingeing her voice.** ****

**“No, but we are looking for some humanoids who may have been,” the captain replied.** ****

**Her expression became more guarded and she just nodded.“Why are you looking for sick humanoids?” she finally asked.** ****

**“Did any come here in the last ten days?” he returned, without answering her question.** ****

**“That could be considered privileged information, unless you can give some very good reasons for wanting to know,” she retorted.**

**clo Yondah reconsidered his tactics.“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so harsh. I am Captain Brumyatta clo Yondah. These humanoids have destroyed a shipment of merchandise and I am trying to collect on the debt.That is my right as the captain of a merchant ship and as a citizen of Brumyatta.”** ****

**“Perhaps,” she said evenly.“Come in, Captain.Let me fix you some spiced tea and then perhaps we can talk.”As Imothera showed the Brumyattan merchantmen to the patio and then went into the kitchen, she considered her options.She really couldn’t hide the fact that John Robinson and his children had been here.There were too many people who had seen them.And then he would know that she and Zachary were well aware of the Robinson’s secret.Their peace on this planet would be shattered and Zachary would be in danger.As much as she hated herself for doing it, she had to give the captain enough information to satisfy him, but not enough to pinpoint the whereabouts of the Robinsons.** ****

**Zachary was working in his little laboratory and was totally unaware of their guests.That was just as well.He had the tendency to get nervous under such circumstances and blurt out things unintentionally.She took a tray with cups and a teapot and set it down on the little patio table.After pouring tea for the small party of men, she sat down with her own cup.**

**“Yes, Captain, we did have three sick humanoids.I had no idea that they were fugitives from justice.They were brought here and my husband and I nursed them back to health,” she said simply.** ****

**“And where are they now?” clo Yondah asked eagerly.** ****

**“I really don’t know, Captain.As soon as they had recovered sufficiently, they insisted on being taken to Nerolin.Not realizing the extent of their crimes, we did just that.We had no reason to suspect anything, or we would have probably turned them into the police,” she said calmly.** ****

**“Any particular part of the city?I should think that they had a specific request in mind,” clo Yondah said.** ****

**“No, they just pointed out a place and we stopped our vehicle and let them out,” she hedged.**

**“Captain,” one of the other crewmembers said, leaning toward his superior.**

**“Yes?”** ****

**“It is only logical that they would head to the spaceport. This guardian would want to return to his own spaceship, would he not?”** ****

**“Yes, he would,” the captain stated, grinning maliciously.**

_**‘Guardian?’**_ **Imothera asked herself in surprise, wondering more about these former shipmates of Zachary’s.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Sixteen](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare16.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	16. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Sixteen-**

**All Creatures Great and Small**

**“Imothera, the Brumyatta have great influence on this world.I’m afraid that this clo Yondah will be able to figure out where the Robinsons went, given a bit of time, a few well placed friends and some bribe money,” Smith said to his wife.** ****

**“Zachary, I was only trying to protect you.I didn’t think I said anything that would hurt the professor and his children.”** ****

**“I know,” Smith said.“But now we must go to the spaceport and send a message to him _._ You get the car ready and I’ll be right along.I have some notes that I need to take to the health office anyway.”** ****

**Soon they were bouncing along in the swamp vehicle, oblivious to the non-descript car behind them.As they reached the outskirts of the city, Imothera decided to reapply her makeup.Holding up the mirror she noticed a vehicle, closely resembling the rented one that had stopped at their house earlier.**

**“Zachary, turn toward the open air market,” she said abruptly.He began protesting.“Zachary, just do it now,” she ordered.He did.Using the mirror, she noticed the vehicle making the same turn, almost screeching because of the sharpness of the angle.“Turn left here,” she said.**

**After several more turns it was evident that they were being followed.“Zachary, we’re fools, assuming that they would easily find out where the professor is.clo Yondah is following us, hoping that we will make his task easier.And we almost did,” she explained.“Let’s go see what’s at the market.We’ll park at the end of this street.”** ****

**Smith folded his papers and tucked them inside his shirt. Imothera slung her purse over her shoulder and taking his hand, led him into the crowds that always thronged at the street market.At first they took their time, looking over the merchandise as though with a mind to buy something.Finally Imothera did just that, picking out a ring that caught her eye.When Smith had paid for it, she put it on and then in delight, hugged him tightly.“Zachary, make it look good, my dear,” she whispered.“We need to make them believe that all we are interested in is a day at the market.”**

**He hugged her a bit closer.“And I thought **I** had been a good spy,” he said dryly.** ****

**Soon Imothera led him into even denser crowds. She weaved and dodged around Anoxans and aliens alike, finally coming out on a side street that opened onto a large thoroughfare.Whistling, she stopped a small vehicle and pulling Zachary in with her, instructed the driver to head to the spaceport.Continually looking out the back window, Imothera was finally satisfied that they had lost their followers.**

**Soon they were in the communications building of the spaceport and in front of a computer terminal.Imothera punched in the access codes to send an off-planet message and waited for the signal to compose a message.** ****

**======================**

**In disgust, Will realized what the little blue alien meant by working with animals.He threw the shovel full of manure into the recycling chute and then scooped some more.First thing this morning, the job message had come, giving them barely enough time to grab a bite of breakfast.In the next stall, he heard his dad doing pretty much the same thing.Penny had lucked out; she got to help the dog trainers groom their animals.At least dogs were the closest proximity to the creatures he had seen.** ****

**“Dad?” he called out.** ****

**“Yes, Will?” his dad asked, his voice weary.**

**Will felt a sudden pang of anxiety and wondered how much Dad had actually recovered from the anot.Suddenly he heard his dad chuckling and then laughing out loud.He walked across the corridor and looked in, puzzled.Dad was leaning against his shovel, still laughing.“Son, I wish I knew how we could transfer out of this, uh, chicken… outfit, myself.And where did you learn language like that?I’m ashamed of you,” he said, controlling himself once more.** ****

**“Houston.Was I that obvious, Dad?” he asked, blushing at his dad’s perusal of his thoughts.** ****

**“That obvious,” came the answer, with a great sigh.“But I must admit, that was a wonderfully humorous interruption to this otherwise disgusting morning.This is not what I had when I signed us on this ship.”**

**“Me neither.Uh, Dad, are you all right?”**

**“Just tired, Will.But that too shall pass,” he said, leaning against the side of the stall.**

**“Let me finish my stall and I’ll come help you with this one,” Will told him.**

**“Thanks son, but don’t count your tired old father out yet.”**

**“I’m not, Dad.”Will got back to work in his own stall, shoveling furiously, so he could go to the next one and help his father.A few minutes later, the door at the end of the corridor opened and a young man several years older than he came down the corridor leading an animal that Will could best describe as a furry dinosaur.It stood as high as a race horse on two very powerful hind legs, its front arms no longer or larger than his own.Its head was more horse-like, if horses had two rows of sharp teeth, no ears and piercing green eyes.There was a mane; it hung down in satiny curtains that shimmered as the creature tossed its head, but the tail like that of a dinosaur.Its whole body was covered with a downy fur that was striped in shades of blue-green and yellow.The creature also gave the appearance of a very efficient killer, with saber-like teeth that showed plainly every time it opened its mouth.**

**The young man stopped at the stall his dad was working on and peered in.In chagrin, Will realized that his dad had dozed off, but the approach of the boy and his animal woke him up.Rushing over to the stall, Will saw the young man and his dad studying each other.“I was told that these stalls would be ready by now.Corintle is restless and wants her feed.It’s past her morning feed,” he said petulantly.**

**“We’ll be done in a minute,” Will said hastily.He and his dad worked side by side.** ****

**“I was told that the new hirelings had the appearance of being able to work hard.Apparently that is not the case,” the boy snapped as he rubbed the animal to reassure her.**

**“Wrong judgments are very quick and easy to make, young man, especially when all the facts are not known,” John told him without rancor.With both of them working, the stall was soon clean and ready for the prancing animal.“Very graceful looking animal,” he added, as he and Will left the stall.**

**“Very dangerous one if you aren’t careful.”When the animal was fed and the stall door closed and latched, he turned to the Robinsons.“I have to get the other three.That stall is almost ready; I’ll bring Tarixle next.I won’t be long.”** ****

**“By the way, I’m John Sims and this is my son, Will,” John held out his hand, then looked at its condition and drew it back, smiling.“You are....”** ****

**“Jeris,” the boy said and turned on his heel.**

**“What a snotty kid,” Will commented when the door closed at the end of the corridor.**

**“Wrong judgments, Will?”John said vaguely as he worked on the next stall.“There’s something about that boy.Something hidden, secret.”** ****

**They worked together and finished the next two stalls just as Jeris brought in Tarixle.This creature appeared more nervous than the last one, but the boy seemed to have a way with the creature and it, too was soon in a stall, eating.Jeris left for the next animal.** ****

**“Will, you can finish the last stall on your own.I believe I’ll go on to the next task.If I recall, it entails feeding one of the animals.Nothing taxing like shoveling dinosaur crap,” John said with a slight smile.He leaned the shovel in a narrow closet and moved on down the corridor where he stopped in front of a large cage with a bucket hanging on a peg outside.**

**Peering inside the container, John quickly jerked his head back.Whatever was in the bucket had been dead for a while; the odor was noxious.He could only assume that the resident of the cage must be a carrion eater.Unlatching the door, John stepped inside with the bucket, looked at the hook on which to hang the meat, and then glanced back in the bucket in disgust.He perused the sleeping inhabitant; its head tucked under a wing, and noticed that the creature was not terribly unlike Talon, but a bit more bat-like.**

**Gingerly he picked up the chunk of meat and hung it on the hook.A loud, sibilant, hissing noise alerted him to the fact that the resident of this cage was not asleep, and jerking around he found himself face to face with a nightmare from Hell.He ducked, just being missed by the long, sharp talons and quickly pivoted around to face the enraged creature.It was between him and the gate and with a cry of rage it launched itself at him again.John briefly caught a vision of a hunt by a small pack of these creatures, the prey a large two-legged creature.Then an ensuing fight after the prey was dispatched.**

**In horror, John realized that he was considered the breakfast, not that disgusting piece of rotten meat, and he understood its anger.It didn’t eat carrion; it hunted and ate fresh meat.John understood this all in the brief seconds before the bat-bird struck.He held his arm above his face and the sharp claws made shallow furrows along his forearm.**

**Visions of the creature’s leadership hierarchy made a brief visit in his mind before a signal of intense pain did.The terrible pain began coursing through his veins like molten lava and a scream of agony tore itself from his throat while the creature prepared itself for another attack.**

**Will jerked up from the door of the stall where Jeris was bedding down the last creature, hearing his father’s cry in his ears and his mind.His breath hissed through his teeth at the intensity of Dad’s telepathic output.He ran down the corridor, looking for Dad.Vaguely, he heard Jeris using the intercom to call for help.Looking in the cage, he saw his dad backed in a corner with a hideous birdlike bat with a sharp jagged bill and wickedly curved talons.**

**“Don’t open the door, Will,” his father snapped.**

**“Dad, you’re broadcasting, big time,” Will said, anguished that he couldn’t do anything to help.The waves of pain ceased beating in his brain.“Jeris has called for help.”** ****

**John finished building his mental shield as the creature prepared for another attack.Suddenly he saw what had to be done to get out of the situation.Crouching down, with his injured right arm held tightly to his chest, John glared at the bat and held his left arm out straight in front of him, fingers extended.He tried to approximate the call the alien creature had made and then advanced, slowly but steadily.Confused, the bat made a guttural sound in its throat but it didn’t advance.He jerked his hand back and then forward again, repeating the call, keeping his eyes on the animal.It continued to glare at him, but it hesitated to attack, suddenly unsure of the change in its prey.** ****

**The burning, throbbing sensation continued to radiate up and down his arm, threatening his concentration, but John continued advancing, closer and closer to the door.Repeating the cry one last time, John called to Will, “Open the door when I’m closer to it than this creature is.”** ****

**“Yes, sir,” Will called out.**

**John advanced a little further, then heard the latch click open. He made a dash for the gate just as the animal realized that its prey was escaping.Its claws ripped the bottom of his pants just as he made it out the door.John vaguely heard the cage door clang shut as he slumped down against the far wall, the pain coming to the forefront of his awareness once more.He glanced at his bleeding arm as Will rushed over.**

**“Such little scratches,” he hissed through gritted teeth.“Tiny wounds.”** ****

**“The claws of the Orantis are very painful, John Sims, and this one’s claws have had time to build up a goodly supply of poison,” Jeris said quietly.“You were very adept in dealing with the creature, but why didn’t you heed the warning about the Orantis?”** ****

**“What warning?The instructions simply said to feed the animal whatever was in the bucket,” John informed him, gasping with the effort to remain lucid.“But I don’t blame it for being upset.I would be upset too, if I had to eat that disgusting trash,” John said with a laugh that ended in a moan.Suddenly someone else was at his side and Jeris backed off, wondering at this new man.**

**“I would say, my foolhardy friend, that this shot would hurt, but that would be a ludicrous statement, so I won’t,” the newcomer said, sticking a needle into John’s upper arm.The professor only half heard the doctor and certainly didn’t feel the shot.“This is a pain blocker and it should take effect in the next minute.”** ****

**Gilbrolen appeared at his side just as the shot began taking effect.John took a deep breath and looked the captain squarely in the face.“Capt. Gilbrolen, that creature needs fresh meat, not garbage that died last year.I didn’t appreciate being that fresh meat.”**

**The little, blue skinned alien jerked back in surprise.“I want to see you in my office when you are feeling better, Professor.”Then he turned and left.**

**“Uh, you might be in a bit of trouble, Professor Sims,” Jeris said sardonically.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seventeen](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare17.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	17. Nightmare Planet

Nightmare Planet

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
# **Chapter Seventeen-**

**The Seeds of Insurrection**

**The doctor cleaned and bound John’s arm.“Mmm, it will be sore for a day or two, but you are very fortunate.The orantis only made one strike on you.And, in case you’re wondering, the poison of the orantis is not fatal.It’s the pain that incapacitates until the creature can finish off the prey.”** ****

**John lay quietly on the examination table, his mind trying to zero in on the doctor’s words, but his body was too exhausted to allow him to.“Fortunate,” he mumbled.**

**The doctor paused and gazed meaningfully at his patient.“You and your family boarded at Anoxis.May I assume that you had a nice case of the _anot_?”** ****

**“Yes, we all came down with it,” John answered.**

**“And I will assume that you had it less than a week ago?”John nodded.“It’s just as I thought.I am putting you on no duty for two days until you are fully recovered from the _anot_ and this wound.I am giving you some of the pain blocker.I admonish you to take it until the orantis’ poison is out of your system.That will probably take a day or two.Go to your cabin and get some rest, I will tell Gilbrolen that you will be in to see him after you have slept,” the doctor explained.John nodded again and with Will’s help made his way to the cabin.**

**The flutter-dragons greeted them with agitated squeaks.“I’m fine,” John snapped,“But I won’t be if you don’t leave me alone and let me sleep.” The lizards stopped their noise immediately.**

**“Dad, was that creature telepathic?” Will asked.**

**“Yes, Will, it was.That was why I knew what to do to confuse it,” he said as he climbed into his bunk.Silverado landed on his chest, but John was unresponsive. He only remembered wondering if the doctor had given him something other than a painkiller before sleep overtook him.** ****

**==========================**

**Frustration threatened to totally destroy whatever equanimity Maureen still had in her possession. “I need to talk to someone on your planet who might possibly be able to help me find my husband!” she repeated into the communicator.Her voice had risen until it almost became a shout.**

**“Please, Dr. Robinson, you have asked us to do something that is most difficult to accomplish.We have checked on passenger liners and that name does not appear.We have checked inquiries to our information services and there is no correlation.We have even checked the data bases of our hospitals and enforcement offices in the area of the spaceport and we have found nothing.”**

**“My husband...my beloved came to your planet, but he did not come by spaceship.I told you this already, he and my children came through a questing gate,” she told him tersely through clenched teeth.“If not for the _anot_ I would come and look for myself.”She heard some muffled mumbling through the communicator.**

**“Dr. Robinson, if I am correct, may I assume that your beloved and children have not had the _anot_?”** ****

**“No, none of us have ever been to your planet before,” she responded, much more calmly.** ****

**“And they came through a questing gate.Do you know the name of the planet from which they came?”**

**“Yes, I believe the name was Creon,” she answered, curious as to the direction that the conversation was going, but grateful that someone seemed to be taking some initiative in the search.There was a pause, which Maureen assumed meant that the Anoxis communication’s officer was checking out her information.** ****

**“Dr. Robinson, we think we have pinpointed the general location where your beloved and children may be.We are locating someone who may have had contact with them, please stand by,” the voice said.Maureen lay her head on her hands and sighed.Her eyes felt hot and raw from too many sleepless nights.She felt the tension of the past two weeks in the tight and aching muscles in her neck and back. _Oh, God, help me find John.I miss him so,_ she thought.With a start, she realized that tomorrow would be his birthday.She struggled to remain calm.**

**Don came up behind her and began massaging her shoulders.It felt good, but she couldn’t help but wish that it were John’s fingers relaxing her muscles rather than Don’s.**

**As though reading her thoughts Don said, “I know that you would prefer John doing this, but I felt that you needed something to loosen you up.”He continued for a short while.“We will find them, Maureen.I know we’ll find them.”** ****

**Raising her head, she looked out at the stars sprinkled liberally in the vast ebony expanse.Anoxis floated in stately grace below them.“I know that, Don.”** ****

**“Jupiter II, acknowledge,” the voice came over the communicator.**

**“Yes?” Maureen asked hopefully.** ****

**“We have on line the doctor who treated your beloved and children.”** ****

**“Wonderful, put him on,” Maureen said, the tiny flame of hope burning a bit brighter.**

**“Mrs. Robinson,” came the familiar voice.Maureen and Don stared in shock at the communication speaker.** ****

**“Smith?” Don finally asked.** ****

**“Yes, Major, it is I, Dr. Smith.”** ****

**“How in the world did you end up...?”** ****

**“Dr. Smith, where is John?” Maureen asked, interrupting Don’s question.** ****

**“He and the children are space-bound.When they left Anoxis, the children were well and the professor had almost recovered from the effects of the _anot._ ”** ****

**“Space-bound?”Maureen asked stupidly.She felt the presence of Judy and Mark behind her as well as Don.** ****

**“Yes, madam.At the time, not knowing the Jupiter II was coming here, your husband thought it best to find transportation that would get him and the children back to you,” Smith explained.“But I think it might be wise if you would allow me to come on board.There is more to this than I can say over a communicator.”** ****

**“By all means,” Maureen told him.**

**“I must warn you, however, the origin of the _anot_ is puzzling and mysterious.It is possible I could be bringing it on board with me,” he said.“But it’s imperative that I talk to you in person.”** ****

**“Are you trying to weasel your way back on board?”Don asked pointedly.** ****

**“Don, please, we need to find John and the children,” Maureen whispered over her shoulder.** ****

**“Sorry.Can you come up in a shuttle?” he asked.** ****

**“Yes, Major, we can, and rest assured I am not trying to ‘weasel’ my way back on the Jupiter II,” Smith said irritably.** ****

**“We?” Maureen asked, puzzled.**

**“There will be two of us, myself and my wife, Imothera.We will contact you again on approach,” Smith said tersely, and cut the connection.**

**“I can’t believe that Smith found someone who could put up with him,” Don said quietly.**

**“For three years we all did, therefore the probability of a humanoid in this universe being able to ‘put up’ with Dr. Smith is perhaps 1000- 1,” the Robot intoned.**

**“He was lucky to find the one and I’m glad for him. I would like to meet this woman.She must have the patience of Job,” Judy said with a smile, which quickly faded.“I’m concerned about this _anot,_ though. I wonder how sick Mark will be from it.”** ****

**“I was told that it is similar to the flu,” Maureen assured her.“We should be able to lay in the hyperspace coordinates and then the Robot and Max can handle things if we get sick.I’m worried more about what Dr. Smith didn’t tell us than the sickness itself.”** ****

**============================**

**Jeris sat in a darkened corner of an unused stall at the end of a little used corridor.Near him sat an average-sized, golden-furred humanoid.Its ears were large and tufted, its eyes luminous green and its mouth small and, at the moment, down-turned in a frown of concentration.**

**‘ _Tell me about this Professor Sims.Is he one of us?’_ the golden creature asked.**

**‘ _Yes, I believe he is, but I can’t be certain.I was sure I felt him sending a telepathic signal, but when I tried to pry into his mind, I couldn’t,’_ Jeris said.** ****

**‘ _What about his child, the one you call Will?’_** ****

_**‘I don’t know.I didn’t check, there was too much going on to be able to check.’**_ **Jeris told the golden one.** ****

**‘ _There is another child, is there not?’_ the creature inquired.** ****

_**‘Yes, Marrin, a girl, about my age.She came on board with several zanlings,’**_ **Jeris answered.**

_**‘Worth investigating, perhaps you need to check her out,’**_ **Marrin suggested. _‘Now, tell me what happened with the orantis and maybe we can figure out some things together.’_**

_****_

**Jeris complied and detailed what he knew of the incident.Marrin’s long fingers played with the tuft of hair that normally hung in a silky strand from his jaw line.‘ _I believe that this Professor Sims **has** telepathic ability.How extensive, that we will have to find out.You will need to check this out.And you say he is in trouble with Gilbrolen for speaking against him?Let us do nothing about that right now, except to keep an eye on the situation.This, perhaps, may work for our good.Especially since we are performing for the family of the Supreme Galactic Commander.Yes, indeed, for our good.Have all those with the gift been informed of the Day of Insurrection?’_**

_****_

_**‘Yes, Marrin and all are ready and eager to get this done.While we wait, I will check out the Sims family.I will start with the girl.I think I heard Breal say that her name was Penny,’**_ **Jeris said.He wished that he had the conviction that the creenx and the others with the gift had.**

****

**===========================**

**“Capt. clo Yondah,” the aide said, standing at attention near the Brumyatta’s side.“We have the information that you requested.”** ****

**“Good, relay it,” clo Yondah ordered.** ****

**“With some investigation and bribery it has been learned that the three we seek was seen in the presence of the doctor and his beloved in the vicinity of the carnival ship, _The Great Galactic Wonder._ Further investigation revealed that the Guardian and his family took passage on the ship.The itinerary is incomplete, but a perusal of the _Wonder’s_ contract shows that in two weeks there is a show scheduled on Frilonx, the vacation planet.”** ****

**“Did your investigation tell you where they are stopping in the meantime?It doesn’t take that long to get to Frilonx and these carnival ships aren’t going to just sit in orbit for that long when they can be making money elsewhere,” the captain said.** ****

**“No, sir, we haven’t been able to determine that,” the aide told him.**

**Sighing, clo Yondah turned to the viewscreen and looked out at the stars.He had been so close to catching this Guardian.He must be patient, patience will allow him to obtain his desires.“Very well, have the navigator set a course for Frilonx.At least we can get something back from our efforts.Frilonx is a good market for the creenx pelts.”** ****

**“Yes, sir,” the aide said crisply, turning and leaving the room.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eighteen](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare18.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost In Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	18. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
# **Chapter Eighteen-**

**The Show Must Go On**

**‘ _You’re gaping, John,’_ Talon smirked.**

**John realized he had been staring at Gilbrolin in astonishment.He mentally shook himself.“You want me to do what?” he asked the alien.** ****

**“I want you to be the performance coordinator.To announce the program and the acts,” Gilbrolen calmly repeated.The Brooolaren seemed to be enjoying John’s reaction.Contrary to everyone’s opinion, the captain had not been annoyed with John’s comments about the orantis, but had appeared genuinely glad to see the professor.Now, after a full day of rest, John was ready for the bombshell that Gilbrolen had just dropped on him.**

**“Why?”** ****

**“Because we are visiting markets in quadrant 35 and most of the planets in that area are inhabited by humanoids of Krilig stock,” Gilbrolen explained.John looked puzzled.“You are familiar with Krimlon, Krelison, or Krungen?”** ****

**“I have heard of Krimlon,” John answered vaguely.He was still assimilating the fact that Gilbrolen wanted him to be a ringmaster.During his college teaching days he had joked that he felt like one, but this was mind-boggling.** ****

**“We are visiting all of those planets and the people on all of them come from the same roots; the Krilig.I am not surprised that you have heard of Krimlon.An interesting little legend has filtered down from the planet and we’re going to take advantage of it.”**

**John was only partially hearing Gilbrolen’s explanation, silently rejoicing at the news that Krimlon was on the itinerary of _The Great Galactic Wonder._**

**“You, my dear professor, are going to become a legend,” Gilbrolen announced dramatically, pausing to wait for John’s reaction.**

**It took a moment for the news to sink in.When it did, John did a double-take.He had a sinking feeling he knew what was coming.“What legend?” he asked anyway, pretending ignorance.** ****

**“Why that of the Guardian.Haven’t you heard of it?”** ****

**“Yes, I have,” John answered nonchalantly.**

**“You meet all of the criteria, except for the paranormal skills.” Gilbrolen was almost crowing with pride.** ****

**Sighing, John realized there was no argument he could give to get out of this assignment.The Brooolaren misunderstood his momentary silence.** ****

**“You said you were a teacher of the young, didn’t you?This assignment shouldn’t be difficult for you.Just consider it an extra large class,” Gilbrolen said, his little black eyes glittering, his guttural laugh echoing throughout the room.**

**Suddenly Talon’s thought burst in his mind, with surprise uppermost.‘ _You **are** the Guardian, aren’t you?I didn’t make the connection until now,’ _the raptor commented.** ****

**‘ _That’s what they told me on Krimlon,’_ John answered.Looking toward the captain, he said aloud, “I didn’t think Krimlon was visited by space ships.”** ****

**“Recent developments changed that, apparently.A contact told me that the government seems to be much more tolerant, so I had my agent arrange a visit. I have a one week contract to perform at the capital city.We’ll have to feel out how we use this Guardian legend there, though.Probably they’re a bit more serious about it than the residents of the other planets,” Gilbrolen explained.**

**“Very well, Captain.How long do I have to prepare before the first performance?”** ****

**“A week.What I want you to do this afternoon is simply watch the rehearsals and get a feel for what’s in the show.I want your zanling to get used to the other animals.You also seem to have the Weerlorin well trained and you handled the orantis well.I would like your entrance to include something exciting using both animals.”Gilbrolen’s whole countenance was that of excitement, much like a child who has been given a hundred dollars to spend in a candy store.**

**Talon sat quietly, but his thoughts were anything but quiet.‘ _That pompous windbag.That overstuffed mind-deaf little humanoid....’_**

_****_

_**‘Enough, Talon,’**_ **John told him calmly.To Gilbrolen,“You seriously want me to handle the orantis, after what happened the day before yesterday?”**

**“You already told me how to deal with an orantis as far as feeding it.See what you can do to train it.That creature was so irascible I was ready to dump it out of an airlock.It wasn’t even tractable enough to put in the zoo, but it seemed to understand you, professor,” Gilbrolen said, a slight edge to his voice.**

**“I was lucky.I’ll try, but I can promise nothing as far as the orantis is concerned.I’m sure I can figure out something with the Weerlorin and the zanlings.”** ****

**“Good, good, I’ll be looking forward to your debut, professor,” Gilbrolen said in way of a dismissal.**

**==========================** ****

**Dr. Smith sighed.Despite all of his most careful preparations, he and Imothera had brought the _anot_ on board the Jupiter II and now they were not only dealing with three sick adults, but also a very active and vocal five month old baby.**

**“The baby requires your attention, Dr. Smith,” the Robot intoned.**

**“I am well aware of that, you irritating and irascible bucket of bolts,” he snapped.“Oh, my, I have never had to deal with babies before.Why now?Why me?” he asked, looking heavenward.Sighing, he walked over to the child’s playpen and looked in.The baby’s pet zanling chirped soothingly next to the child’s ear, but it didn’t seem to have any effect.Looking up, the creature squeaked in bewilderment.“I totally agree, my friend.I have not the slightest idea of what he wants either.If only his mother wasn’t sick, she could take care of him.”** ****

**“Well, she is sick, but she’s awake enough to feed the baby.That’s what’s wrong with the poor dear, Zachary,” Imothera said as she whisked into the room, snatched up little Mark and bustled out again, waving tiredly to him as she disappeared down the elevator.**

**“Hmm,” Smith murmured to himself.“Judy is sick, Major West is sick, Mrs. Robinson is sick, but the baby is not.The baby is not!Oh, dear.There has to be a reason.It’s been two days and the baby should have gotten the _anot_ by now.”Excitement brightened his eyes as he realized that he might be onto something important.**

**Several days later, finally feeling well enough to emerge from her cabin, Maureen made her way to the galley where she found the area littered with scientific equipment.She looked around in dismay.Clearing enough room, she made a cup of coffee and was sitting in the only empty chair drinking it.“Dr. Smith, may I ask what you are doing?”** ****

**“Madam, I am on the verge of a great discovery.”** ****

**She couldn’t help it; she snickered lightly.“And what discovery is that?”** ****

**“Laugh at genius all you wish, but I think I have isolated the microscopic carrier of the _anot,”_ he said in triumph.“It’s not a virus, but something similar to it.Unlike a virus, the _anot_ can live in the very air you breathe.When it finds a host, it explodes into activity, causing the immune system in a humanoid body to go haywire for a short time.Eventually the host builds up a special immunity and the _anot_ is never again a problem to that individual.I was able to do blood comparisons, since the baby never contracted the illness.I had been able to study blood samples before, but never from one who had prior immunity.”** ****

**Despite her fatigue and previous doubts, Maureen was impressed.“Does that mean you can develop an antidote?”**

**“At the very least, a serum that will keep a humanoid from automatically contracting the disease.And because the pseudo-virus needs hosts to recreate itself, if the serum is effective then eventually the disease would become extinct.”** ****

**“Why was Mark immune?” Maureen asked, curious.**

**“I’m not totally sure, Mrs. Robinson, but I cannot help but think that there have been slight mutations.In other words, your grandson is a child of space,” Smith declared.**

**“You are looking much better,” Imothera told her, walking in on the pair.“I just checked on Maj. West and he is still feverish, but better than yesterday.”** ****

**“Maybe his disposition will improve as well,” Smith quipped.**

**“Zachary,” Imothera chided.“Judy’s fever has broken, she, too, should be feeling much better soon.”**

**Maureen just nodded, thankful for the quick recovery they seemed to be experiencing.“Imothera, where should we go to meet _The Great Galactic Wonder_?” she asked.** ****

**“Well, this is a guess and you don’t have to follow up on it, but the official itinerary said that they would be performing in Frilonx in a bit more than two weeks.Knowing Gilbrolen as I do, he will make several short stops between Anoxis and Frilonx.I would think Corinnlis or Leeibor are the most logical planets. They were always lucrative in the past.”** ****

**“Then we’ll check them out.Where are we headed to right now?”Maureen asked, unable to remember what had been decided before she had contracted the sickness.**

**“Ter,” Imothera said.“We can check there and then get the coordinates for the other planets before we leave.”Again Maureen nodded.** ****

**=============================**

**Penny stood at the observation window looking at the ebb and flow of coalescing hyperspace activity outside.She sighed and then felt Jeris move closer to her.Lucy squeaked in amusement and flew off, chirping to the others.Edmund, Susan and Peter joined her, winging gracefully toward the door.** ****

**“It’s disconcerting, but still beautiful,” he said quietly, sliding his arm around her waist.“You are, too.”** ****

**She turned to look at him, at the same time sliding away from his arm.The speed with which he had become familiar with her bothered her somewhat.They had eaten together in the cafeteria, away from the rest of the crew, and Penny had to admit that Jeris was fun to be around.Even though his life had been tough, he had a way of relating his experiences so they weren’t overwhelmingly sad or depressing.He had a way of making listeners feel they were experiencing the adventures.Occasionally, Jeris stopped and asked about her life, but she didn’t tell him much about Earth, feeling her life had been drab compared to his.Mostly she told him about Priplanus and their search for Alpha Centauri.**

**“Why did you say I was disconcerting?” she asked, slightly annoyed.** ****

**“You are a strong telepath, but most of the time you act as though it’s new to you.And you **are** beautiful, you know,” he said, grinning.** ****

**“Maybe that’s because it **is** new to me.I’ve only had this ability for about a year now,” Penny said, laughing and ignoring his comment about her being beautiful.**

**Incredulous, Jeris just stared at her for a moment.“Are you serious?” he finally asked.**

**Nodding, Penny explained, “It’s the influence of the zanlings.As soon as I bonded with mine, I started feeling the telepathic abilities develop, although I had slight abilities before we landed on Karturm.”** ****

**“I am impressed.”He reached up to touch her cheek and Penny noticed for the first time, how slender and elegant his hand was.Then she looked into his blue-green eyes and saw the depth of his passion.His passion for the animals with which he worked, passion for the cause that he supported and his passion for life and his desire to live it fully.And she saw that she was being included in that passion as well.She felt his sincerity, but couldn’t bring herself to move as fast as he apparently wanted to.** ****

**“Jeris, you don’t waste any time do you?” she said, half teasingly, half seriously.**

**“Life changes too rapidly to wait around, but I sense you don’t feel the same way,” he said softly.Jeris looked into her large hazel eyes and saw an inner beauty to match what he saw on the outside.He had never met a girl like Penny Sims; no, Penny Robinson, he corrected himself.Then he wondered what she had gotten herself into that her father felt the need to use an alias.He was able to pick some things out of her mind, but not everything.A twinge of guilt gnawed at him, reminding him that one didn’t pry into the mind of a friend.** ****

**“No, Mom and Dad told me that good things are worth waiting for, but sometimes I feel the same way you do.I...I just don’t want to...uh...”** ****

**“Get too close, too fast?” Jeris asked.** ****

**“Yes.I’m not sixteen yet, either.”** ****

**Jeris just reached over and took her hand, holding it while they looked out of the view port.Then he began to show her images of the beauties of his home world.He heard her gasp in amazement, but she didn’t say anything.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nineteen](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare19.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	19. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Nineteen**

**Disclosures**

**John stood at the door of the orantis’ cage, concentrating.He felt that the key to dealing with this creature was telepathic communication, but he was also worried about being detected by this paranoid society.Setting those thoughts aside, the professor began sending messages of good will, while he quietly unlatched the door and stepped in.A small rodent-like creature that had recently died in a squabble over territory was dangling from his gauntleted left hand, while he held his right arm up for the creature to land on if it felt so inclined.Extra padding provided protection to his still healing arm.The orantis hissed and flared its leathery wings, its baleful eyes burning into his own.**

**‘ _I will not hurt you.I have fresh meat.’_ John held out the still warm carcass.Silverado sat quietly outside the enclosure, helping him focus.** ****

**‘ _Running, breathing prey.Must capture, rend, tear,’_ came the hunger thoughts of the bat-bird.Like Sun-Dweller, this creature communicated visually, with strong emotional feelings intermingled in the messages.** ****

_**‘I can’t give you living flesh,’**_ **John told it. _‘But this is still warm.’_**

****

**With a scream, the orantis launched itself into the confining space of its cage, but it didn’t attack, it only sent its desires to hunt John.“NO!” John shouted forcefully, repeating the command telepathically.‘ _I am not your prey.I will get food for you until we get someplace where you can hunt,’_ he reassured the predator.**

**‘ _Hunt later?’_** ****

**‘ _Yes!’_ John told the bat-bird.Its thoughts became more peaceful and then it glided over and landed on his arm.The orantis’ grip was strong and the professor winced at the slight pain it caused.He held up the meat and it was snatched away from him.One powerful downbeat of the leathery wings and the predator retreated to a corner perch to eat its meal.** ****

**‘ _Better,’_ it said, contented.Sighing, John turned and walked out of the cage, carefully latching it behind him.**

**“You are good with animals,” a voice said behind him, causing him to pivot around in surprise.Leaning against the wall was Jeris, a slight smile on his face.** ****

**“Thanks, I understand that you’re even better,” John replied.**

**“I think for the same reason,” the boy said quietly.** ****

**“Yes, I realized that you had a ‘gift’ when I was in the cafeteria earlier today,” John commented wryly.**

**Jeris’ smile grew a little wider.“I guess I was kind of obvious, wasn’t I?”** ****

**“I don’t normally pry into other people’s business, and that includes their thoughts, but when it concerns the welfare of my daughter....” John let the sentence dangle, knowing that the boy understood what he was getting at.He seemed to be a bit more worldly-wise than most young men his age.** ****

**“Well, I really do like Penny, Professor, but she sort of told me how she felt, so I didn’t do anything that would make you want to toss me out an airlock,” Jeris said, his grin a bit more mischievous.**

**Laughing, John turned back to look into the orantis’ cage.His mood turned reflective, remembering what he had to do in less than a week.“I have a question, Jeris, that maybe you can answer.Does the captain have the means of detecting telepathic abilities, or does that technology exist in this galaxy?”** ****

**“It exists, it just isn’t widespread, mainly because of expense.Gilbrolen claims he has the instinct for that kind of thing,” Jeris said with a snort.**

**“That’s a relief,” John said, smiling at the unspoken assessment of the ship’s captain.“Jeris, you’ll have to excuse me.I have another appointment with Capt. Gilbrolen.”**

**As John turned and left, Silverado floating serenely behind him, Jeris stood motionless, his grin fading, his feeling of unease at the unavoidable meeting between John Robinson and Marrin growing.He was still standing there when he received a mental summons from the creenx.**

**At the regular meeting place, Jeris waited for Marrin to say something.‘ _I can assume from your demeanor that you didn’t invite the professor to a meeting.’_**

_****_

_**‘No, he had to leave before I could invite him.But Marrin, for some reason, the professor doesn’t strike me as a violent sentient,’**_ **Jeris said, voicing his concerns.** ****

_**‘His title is not a stage designation.I have checked, he is a scientist, educator, and computer specialist, not a mercenary.Of course he is not normally violent.But he does have the telepathic abilities and I want to meet with him.If he does not wish to work with us then we will take measures to make sure he doesn’t interfere with our plans on Frilonx,’**_ **Marrin said, a hard edge coloring his communication.**

**‘ _What kind of measures?’_ Jeris asked, staring hard at the golden-haired creature.** ****

**‘ _Nothing so crude as killing him, if that is what you’re worried about, but we have to make sure that no one interferes with the uprising,’_ the creenx reassured the boy.**

**=========================** ****

**John stood in front of the mirror and studied his new outfit with a critical eye.If the effect was to enhance his height, then Gilbrolen had succeeded.The lines of the silver outfit were much like those of his own environmental suit back on the Jupiter II, but from his shoulders near the end of each collar bone down to a point below his waist, the color was a rich, luminous blue.The almost knee-high boots were soft and comfortable and of a slightly darker blue color.The gauntlet style gloves were also a dark sky blue and fit his hands perfectly.In fact, although the entire suit fit him a little tighter than his space suit, it was still much more comfortable, with complete freedom of movement.** ****

**Sighing, he realized he might as well go on down to the arena and get this over with.Silverado sat on his shoulder chirping encouragement.At least, he thought morosely, it was a smaller market and the audience was not very large.Curious, he wondered if Gilbrolen had planned it that way.**

**The arena was much like that of any large circus, but not as impersonal as the huge three ring circuses still popular in the United States.Gilbrolen had set this up with two spacious rings, with a small one in-between, which was where he announced from.This circus was not under a tent, rather it was a technological wonder of quick set up and take down, sturdy, but pleasing to the eye in color and lines.With his recovery from the laryngitis complete, Gilbrolen had been pleased to note that a personal mike would be unnecessary.John sincerely hoped the captain’s assessment was correct; he felt the same way that he had years ago when he addressed his first class.It had been an auditorium class, with over seventy students.It had not been a totally successful endeavor.**

**‘ _You will be fine_ ,’ Silverado reassured him.The rings were semi-dark, being lit just enough for the first acts to assemble near them and for him to make his way to the middle of the arena.**

**When the lights went on, the reaction was not unlike what he had received from Garoween and his family on Krimlon, and when Silverado flew out and landed on his shoulder, the crowd went into a temporary hush. Taking deep breaths to control his nerves, John began the prepared ‘spiel’ that Gilbrolen had worked out and that he had rehearsed with the performers.**

**At the end of the show Talon appeared and flew in what the professor would have termed an aerial dance for want of better words.When Talon continued long after what had been rehearsed, John ad-libbed with colorful descriptions of the Weerlorin’s home world and of the Weerlorin race itself.Finally, he whistled sharply and Talon slowly rose to the top of the arena and dived toward him, flaring at the last minute and landing lightly on his outstretched arm.As he left the announcer’s ring, John felt the spontaneous approval of the crowd toward the show and despite his preconceived notions of circus and carnival life and performers, he felt a bit of pride in a job well done.** ****

**Jeris met him near the exit.“Professor, you have a minute?” he asked bluntly.**

**“Yes,” he answered and followed the young man to the enclosure of the creature he had learned was called a creenx.The amber-colored alien surveyed him with luminous violet eyes that seemed to bore into his mind.** ****

**‘ _You are Professor John Robinson_?’the Creenx asked.John nodded, wondering where the alien had received information about his real name.‘ _I am called Marrin. You have a gift that could be useful to our cause,_ ’ he said.**

**“What cause?” John asked, instantly on his guard.** ****

**“ _You know the status of those gifted with telepathic powers.When we arrive on Frilonx, we on this ship will begin an insurrection that will make the mind-deaf feel our wrath for the treatment we have endured for centuries.They will also feel the power we wield_ ,’ Marrin said passionately.** ****

**“An insurrection usually entails violence and bloodshed.My experience and a study of history has told me those kinds of revolt usually bring more violence and more hatred.Change in attitudes usually comes by teaching and persuasion,” John said, uncomfortable with Marrin’s disdainful scrutiny.“Count me out.”** ****

_**‘Very well, but do not interfere, John Robinson, or the consequences could be very swift and harsh**_ **,’ Marrin said coldly.**

**“Don’t threaten me, Marrin,” John said in a frigid voice as he turned and left.Silverado stared balefully at the creenx as they left the room.**

**======================**

**By the time another week had passed, John had had a chance to become well acquainted with every one of the performers and the stage hands.At present he was having lunch with MriGrolar, the music director.“MriGrolar, that new tune you played during rehearsal this morning was very striking.Did you develop that with any particular act in mind?”** ****

**MriGrolar’s broad, slightly froggish face broke into a beaming smile.“Why thank you, Professor.And yes, since your Weerlorin has a propensity for embellishment, I thought a small tune might be appropriate.I made some changes.” Pulling out a flute-like instrument, MriGrolar stuck half of it into his ample mouth and began to play the haunting melody that sounded even more like one of his favorites.It reminded him of Maureen and he stared pensively at the floor while the band director played.Silverado sat on his shoulder and crooned softly.Suddenly MriGrolar stopped and pulling the instrument out, asked, “Is everything all right, John?”** ****

**“I’m fine, MriGrolar.That tune just reminded me of my beloved and I was thinking about her,” he answered.**

**“Umm.I’m sorry.I didn’t mean to cause any distress.Forced separation?”** ****

**“Yes,” he said simply, not elaborating.“Hopefully we will be reunited before too long.”He wondered if he had been lax or if MriGrolar’s choice of music had been coincidental.**

**“Yes, I pray that will happen for you as well,” MriGrolar said softly.“And by the way, John, it is my opinion that Gilbrolen made a wonderful choice for a performance coordinator.”** ****

**“Thanks, MriGrolar.I appreciate that.It’s been a long time since I have done anything in front of a large group of people,” he said with a smile.**

**MriGrolar gurgled deep in his throat, which John assumed was the equivalent to laughter.“My friend, we might as well have lunch, since it is the time for it and we are in the right place,” the music coordinator said.**

**They picked out the meal of their choice, although John made it a point to ignore MriGrolar’s fly soup type of concoction for fear of totally losing his appetite.He looked around for Penny and Will, but before they could sit down, Will rushed up to him.**

**“Dad, guess what?” he asked breathlessly.“Nofrin said that he needed someone to help him with the computer generated effects and told me that I could have the job.No more cleaning out stalls and cages!”** ****

**“Congratulations, son,” John told him, also inviting him to eat with them.**

**“Sorry, Dad.Nofrin wants to go over some effects for the show on Frilonx.I’ll see you later,” he said hurriedly, almost immediately rushing away.**

**John chuckled over his son’s exuberance.Glancing across the room, he noticed Penny and Jeris eating together and he frowned slightly.Although a pleasant young man, there was still something about Jeris that concerned him, not the least of which was his association with the militant Marrin.** ****

**Following his gaze, MriGrolar saw the pair.“John, the boy is very impulsive and impetuous, but I believe he has a good heart and will make good choices in the end.”**

**“Marrin hinted at some kind of insurrection on Frilonx.MriGrolar, I’ve tried not to be involved in these problems of yours, but I’m afraid Marrin has something in mind that is extremely dangerous for all of us.Jeris is part of it,” John said ardently.** ****

**“John, you are involved whether you want to be or not.Marrin sees you as very dangerous, and many among the crew feel you are not just playing a role, but that you **are** the Guardian.You said the rest of your family was on Krimlon, therefore I can assume you have been there as well.Is that a coincidence or would your visit be linked to the reconciliation that has recently occurred there?” MriGrolar conjectured.John just gazed quietly at the music director.“John, you are the Guardian.I know that and the Krimlon people know that.And half of this ship believes it.They would prefer a peaceful solution to all this.”** ****

**“Again, I’m being put in a position I don’t want to be in.I don’t have a peaceful solution, MriGrolar.I was imprisoned on Krimlon for being the Guardian.I just want to find my family and return to my own galaxy.”** ****

**“The path to your own galaxy may lie through the reunification of this one, John,” MriGrolar said softly.“I will try to find out what I can, but I am not on Marrin’s list of confidants right now.”John just nodded.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare20.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost In Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	20. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty**

**The Dirty Little Plot**

**Marrin paced back and forth in his enclosure, his long fingers pulling incessantly on the strands of cheek fur, his violet eyes staring beyond the walls.Stopping in front of Jeris, he glared at the young man.‘ _In less than two weeks, John Robinson has made friends with almost everyone on this ship.He doesn’t even have to preach his non-violent drivel, they stop and ask him about it.‘Shows to awaken the consciousness of the mind-deaf!’I cannot believe this idiocy.Some of them actually believe him to be the Guardian of Krilig legend.Now I have several of the gifted coming to me each day wanting out of the Day of Liberation plans.Somehow we have to make sure the professor does not interfere in its execution.The kidnapping of the Most Worthy’s family will be the impetus to establishing equality.I can only be glad there is a large group on Frilonx backing me.’_ Marrin paused and looked carefully at Jeris.‘ _You are still with me, are you not?’_**

**“Yes, Marrin, too long has there been persecution and hatred,” the boy said, but he was still troubled.**

**================================**

**“It’s exciting, isn’t it, Jeris?” Penny said breathlessly as she tried on a simple but striking violet-hued costume.Her lizards floated languidly above her head, squeaking encouragement.**

**“Yes, it is.I had wondered when you might be able to showcase your zanlings.Very few people have one much less four,” he said.“You are very beautiful, Penny Robinson,” he added softly, noting how the costume accentuated her figure.That was one thing that Gilbrolen did well, put his performers in the best light.**

**She blushed.“Jeris.”** ****

**“Leave your hair down.The lights will shine on it perfectly,” he said.**

**“Okay,” she said brightly, instructing her friends to practice their routine.They did so flawlessly.** ****

**“You need to have voice or hand signals.If you do it telepathically, you will raise suspicions,” he said.She nodded and gave verbal instructions to her group.“Much better,” he noted when they were done.“Penny, do you know the legend of the Guardian?” he asked suddenly.** ****

**“Of course I do, we were on Krimlon.Dad **is** the Guardian, as far as the Krimlon people are concerned.There has been at least a partial reconciliation because of him,” she said proudly as she looked in the mirror.Then she noticed Jeris’ stricken look in the reflection and walked over and sat down next to him. “What’s wrong Jeris?”** ****

**“I kept telling myself that it was just a coincidence, that your dad is just someone who fit the description....” Jeris let his voice trail off.** ****

**“Silly, he’s still my dad and I think he likes you, but he’s also a worry wart when it comes to us kids,” she said, laughing lightly.**

**“Uh, I have to go, Penny.Tonight after the performance we’re taking off for Frilonx.Stay close to your dad when we get there,” he said vaguely and walked away, leaving Penny wondering what had changed his mood.**

**============================** ****

**Maureen looked in frustration at the communications panel.Another planetary dead end. Turning to Imothera, she stated, “Let’s just go to Frilonx.We do know that they will be there eventually and at this point that’s all that matters.”**

**“I believe you’re right, Maureen.This is an area that Gilbrolen didn’t go to very often and I was trying to second-guess his intentions.I’m sorry to have steered you wrong.”** ****

**“I know you were trying.I don’t blame you.It’s unbelievable that records are so lax,” Maureen muttered in exasperation.**

**“You have to understand how these carnivals work.There are many in competition with each other and they have to be flexible to compete.They usually have agents contact the different worlds to see which one has not had a carnival recently and which market seems the most lucrative.Planets like Frilonx, which is mainly a vacation site for the rich and influential, have to be contacted well in advance.So that is why we know about Frilonx, but not about the others,” Imothera explained.**

**“I really understand, Imothera, it’s just that there have been so many disappointments in the past month.I am just glad this waiting is about to end,” Maureen said with a sigh.**

**Five days later the Jupiter II made the transition out of hyperspace.“Frilonx Spaceport, This is Major Don West, second in command of the Jupiter II, requesting permission to land,” Don said.**

**“Major West, state your purpose here,” a voice returned.**

**“We are here to negotiate with Gilbrolin, the captain of the carnival ship, _The Great Galactic Wonder_.We have zanlings,” Don replied, listening to Jimmy Doolittle’s grumbling from his shoulder.**

**“Captain Gilbrolin’s ship is not due for another four days, Jupiter II.”** ****

**“We wish to have time to prepare our sales presentation, Spaceport,” Don said tersely.He was beginning to tire of this charade and just wanted to land.“Do we have permission or do we wait outside of orbit for _The Great Galactic Wonder_ to show up and then talk to the captain there?”** ****

**“You may land in berth 24D.Our guidance computer will link to your computer to guide you to the right spot,” the voice said quickly after only a short hesitation.As Don was making the connections, he chuckled.“I thought that would do it.They don’t want to lose any revenue from these flatland tourists while we’re waiting for Captain Gilbrolen to show up.”** ****

**Four days later the Jupiter II crew indeed felt like backwoods’ visitors.Don was standing at the observation window, looking across the spaceport.“I believe this place makes the Riviera look like a carnival side show,” Don commented sardonically.“I keep looking down to see if everything is buttoned and zipped.”**

**Judy just laughed, giving him a one-armed hug, while she held a very boisterous Mark in the other arm.“It doesn’t matter what they think, the important thing is that soon Dad, Will and Penny will be with us again.”** ****

**“This is Carnival Ship Z4, acknowledge Frilonx Space Authority,” the communications panel erupted.**

**“Carnival Ship Z4, we have you on visual.Please turn over your landing guidance controls to our computers.You will be guided to berth 5, east sector,” came the answer.**

**Everyone crowded around the communications waiting for final approach.A large ship floated overhead and landed to their east.Maureen immediately reached for the controls.“Carnival Ship Z4.This is the interstellar craft, Jupiter II.We wish to speak to a member of your crew.The name is John Robinson. Please acknowledge.This is important.”** ****

**A pause seemed to go into the next century.Maureen was about to call again when a voice finally responded.“Jupiter II.We are terribly sorry, but there are no crew members on board by that name.”** ****

**Maureen turned to the others, stunned.“But...we know that he boarded at Anoxis...”** ****

**“Oh, Maureen, I just remembered.John was worried about the Brumyatta picking up his trail and he went under a different name; John Sims.”** ****

**“His middle name,” she said and tried to raise the carnival ship again.She was unable to get a response.“We may have to go in person, for some reason they’re not answering.”** ****

**“Space port authority has declared a state of emergency.There will be no electronic communications until this emergency has ended,” the Robot declared.**

**“Robot, what’s going on out there?Monitor anything you deem necessary to find out what this is all about,” Don ordered.** ****

**“Affirmative, Major West,” the Robot intoned.Several minutes passed.“Apparently, at precisely 10:12 am local time the head of the galactic government and his family were kidnapped from their vacation home near here.A group called **Equality** is taking responsibility and is demanding equal rights for all those with ‘gifts.’I am surmising from what I am receiving that the reference is to those with paranormal abilities, such as telepathy.”** ****

**“Great! Just what we need, another snafu,” Don said in exasperation, then he paused and calmed down.“Thanks, Robot.It would appear that we will have to be doubly careful now.I can only assume the very appearance of our friends here,” he stroked Jimmy Doolittle under the chin, “would cause us to fall under suspicion.”** ****

**As if on cue, the communications console came to life.“Jupiter II, this is the spaceport authority.Under the laws granted by the government of Frilonx, we declare rights of search.Prepare to be boarded immediately.”** ****

**“Come aboard, spaceport authority,” Don told them and then turned to the rest.“Robot, greet our guests at the ramp and show them in.Maureen, let me explain our friends here and we must all hope that they don’t have any type of detection devices.”** ****

**“What is going on here?” Smith queried from the elevator.He was rubbing sleep from his eyes.** ****

**“Smith, we are being searched by spaceport authority.And if you don’t want to end up in jail, you’d better let me do the talking.These zanlings are being delivered to Gilbrolen, if someone asks.” Don answered quickly, hearing steps on the ramp.**

**Dr. Smith gulped nervously.“I had better return below and make sure that none of my experiments are disturbed.I have put too much work into this to have it destroyed by overzealous cretins.”Don shook his head as he heard the men approach.**

**“You are the commander of this vessel?” a spaceport official said, stopping in front of Don.He was somewhat shorter than the major and obviously of Krilig stock.** ****

**“Yes, I have temporary command.What can we do for you?”** ****

**“I see you have zanlings. What is their purpose on your ship?”** ****

**“We are delivering them to Captain Gilbrolen on board _The Great Galactic Wonder_ , as soon as we have permission to do so,” Don answered smoothly.**

**“Very well, you may go ahead with your negotiations.We will search the rest of your ship now,” the official stated.Don led them down below where Smith explained the presence of the scientific equipment.**

**“Doctor Zachary Smith?” the official asked.Smith nodded.“We have received a communiqué from Anoxis declaring you and your beloved wanted felons for aiding in the escape of three fugitives from Brumyattan justice.Do not attempt to leave Frilonx, Dr. Smith.When this crisis is over, our justice system will process the Brumyatta claim.”** ****

**“What?” Smith yelped.Then a sly look entered the doctor’s eyes.“Is that so?We shall see about that,” he murmured under his breath.The officials soon left.**

**Breathing a sigh of relief, Don watched the Frilonx authorities approach another ship.Maureen stood next to him.“Don, I think we need to get over to the carnival ship soon.Not only do I want to see John and the children, but I have a funny feeling about all this.”** ****

**“Strange.I do too, Maureen.And the flutter-dragons have been uptight as well.”**

**===========================**

**Jeris walked along the observation deck with Penny.His emotions were in a turmoil, his heart pounding.Outside the window were scenes of organized chaos; armed soldiers patrolling the grounds of the spaceport, vehicles racing from one end to the other, people milling about.And then there were the orders he had received from Marrin.Take Penny Robinson to the Murtoc Mountains, to hold her there until the mind-deaf came to terms with **Equality**.He was assured she would be safe there.Jeris kept telling himself she would be safe.He would be with her.** ****

**“Penny, you haven’t been in the city.Now would be a good time to see it.There isn’t going to be a show tonight, so we have time on our hands.Let’s go,” he pleaded. “We won’t be gone for longer than an hour.I promise it will be special,” he urged.** ****

**Penny looked out the window.She did feel cooped up and she also felt Jeris would be able to protect her from any harm.Looking up, she nodded, one hour would not harm anything.Soon the pair had slipped out of the ship and were making their way into the city.Her flutter-dragons were safely hidden in her traveling bag, squeaking uneasily.She ignored them.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty- one](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare21.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/index.htm)**


	21. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
# **Chapter Twenty-one**

**The Dirty Little Plot Gets a Bit Dirtier**

**“John, I need your help,” Gilbrolen said, pacing the length of his modest cabin.**

**“Of course, Captain, if I can,” he answered, puzzled by the carnival master’s agitation.** ****

**“Have you heard the news about the Most Worthy’s kidnapping?” Gilbrolen asked.John nodded.“He and his family were taken to a fortress not far from here, in the Murtoc Mountains.I want you to help me rescue them, before this escalates into a full scaled blood-bath.”** ****

**“What??!” John stood up quickly, flabbergasted.“Me?What on earth for?”** ****

**“Because you are the only being I know who has a near impenetrable telepathic shield,” the Brooolaren stated bluntly.“And no being, telepathic or mind-deaf can get within five miles of the installation without being detected.The only creatures that can succeed are those who can shield so well that they cannot be detected at all.”** ****

**John stared at Gilbrolen in shock for a few minutes, then the full implication hit him.“You said that you wanted me to help you rescue them.I can only assume that you are also a telepath with an even better mind shield.”**

**Gilbrolen nodded.“I have been working for years trying to change attitudes, subtly helping the gifted, and I have been doing this lately with the blessings of the galactic government.I have discreetly gathered telepaths with varying talents. But I underestimated the resolve of the militant underground, **Equality**.They are much stronger and better organized than I thought.I knew that I had one of the leaders on my ship, but didn’t know that he was as powerful as he turned out to be until you came on board. You partially neutralized Marrin’s effectiveness without even knowing you were doing it, but he had planetary contacts that were able to carry out the kidnapping.And of course, as soon as the kidnapping occurred, Marrin disappeared along with a few others.”** ****

**“But if you are such a powerful telepath that no one knew....”** ****

**“I have an ability to shield, John.That doesn’t necessarily mean that I am a powerful mind reader.Are you?” he asked, a slight smile crossing his round face.**

**“Touché, Captain,” John said with a smile of his own, before sobering quickly.“You do realize that all I have ever wanted to do is reunite with my family and return to my own galaxy.”** ****

**“Yes, Guardian, but you are here and there is a reason for it.Please, I cannot do this alone, I must have help and you are the only one who can help me.”** ****

**John sat and looked pensively at the floor.Then his features hardened and he looked up with a glint in his eyes that surprised Gilbrolen.“I’m getting infinitely sick and tired of trying to mind my own business and still having my family stuck in dangerous situations.I agree with what you’re doing, Gilbrolen, the peaceful solutions are always the best ones, but apparently someone else doesn’t feel that way.”John sighed.“So going in and rescuing that family seems to be the only option for peace now,” mused and then paused.“I’ll help you, but I have to know that my children are safe while I’m gone.I also need to know that someone will take them to Krimlon if something happens to me,” John added, his voice low.**

**“MriGrolar can be trusted to take care of them,” Gilbrolen said.“Your children will be safe.”**

**==============================**

**Maureen stood in the captain’s office with the rest of the Jupiter II crew, gazing at the slightly froggish looking alien with barely controlled patience.“Where is my beloved?You have admitted he is on this ship.”** ****

**“Guardian’s beloved,” MriGrolar said and then paused.He wished there was an easy way to talk to the agitated human.She was as impatient for a reunion as John had been.**

**“That legend is known on other planets besides Krimlon?” Maureen said in surprise, unknowingly providing the alien with a welcome change of subject.**

**“Would you be more comfortable if I called you Maureen?” he asked, a slight smile on his broad face.** ****

**“Yes, but what matters is that I want to see John.And I want to see my children,” she said tersely.** ****

**Pressing a button, MriGrolar summoned Will and Penny.Turning back to John’s beloved, he sighed.“John is not here, he left with Gilbrolen approximately a half an hour ago.”** ****

**“When will he be back?I will wait for him,” she said.**

**“It’s not that easy.He will be back when he and Captain Gilbrolen rescue the family of the Most Worthy,” he answered softly.** ****

**Maureen was stunned; she sat down on the chair that Don pushed behind her.“Rescue...?The Most Worthy?”** ****

**“Mom!!” Will cried and rushed to hug his mother.“I missed you so much.”She held him close for a minute, reveling in the proximity of her son, while still impatiently waiting for the arrival of Penny.** ****

**MriGrolar pushed the communications button again and then pounded the desk in front of him.Startled by the sudden noise, everyone looked at the reptile-like humanoid.“Your daughter has left the ship in the company of a young man that she has become attached to.I will have the spaceport authorities look for her and bring her back.I am sure that she is all right, Maureen.”** ****

**“Why would Gilbrolen and the professor be off on their own rescuing the kidnapped family instead of letting the authorities do it?” Imothera interrupted.**

**“Because those without the telepathy would be detected as easily as those with the gift who are not capable of erecting very powerful mind shields.The professor possesses a strong shield,” MriGrolar said. “The authorities are giving Gilbrolen and John until tomorrow morning before they end negotiation and begin firing on all known **Equality** safe houses.”** ****

**“Are you saying that Gilbrolen is a telepath?” Imothera asked.**

**MriGrolar nodded.“A very powerful defensive telepath.”** ****

**“Mom, Nova told me that Penny isn’t in the city anymore.She’s being taken to a place called the Fortress of the Wind,” Will suddenly said.At almost the same moment, the communicator beeped an incoming message for Gilbrolen.MriGrolar activated it with a private code and everyone listened to the voice that declared that Penny Robinson was being held by **Equality** to ensure the non-interference of her father.**

**Maureen paled and clutched the arms of the chair until her knuckles whitened.“Oh, Penny,” she murmured, so low that she was barely heard.** ****

**Moaning, MriGrolar said,“I have failed my friend, John, I have failed you and I have failed your child.There is no way the Guardian can be reached now.And I promised to protect his children.”** ****

**“What is this Fortress of the Wind?” Judy asked, aching at the sight of her mother’s anxiety.They were so close and yet so far away.** ****

**“It is a well protected stronghold, built a hundred years ago by a very paranoid leader.It is the same place where the Most Worthy and his family are being held.We must hope and pray that John succeeds, and that he finds out his daughter is being held there,” MriGrolar said, his yellow eyes full of sadness.**

**===========================**

**“John, your shield must be impenetrable, so much so that no one will know that you even exist unless they see you.Let me show you what I mean,” Gilbrolen instructed.“Try to put everything from your mind.”**

**John followed the Brooolaren’s directions and then suddenly felt the same absolute isolation that he had experienced on Krimlon when his mind had protested the tortuous device that Prince Mizel had put on him.Eyes wide in shock, he shook his head and felt himself beginning to panic.He began panting for air and unconsciously reached up for the headband that was no longer there.Gilbrolen withdrew and watched him carefully.John felt a return to normalcy.**

**‘ _John, it is not the same as before.This time **you** will be in control,’ _Talon said.Silverado squeaked in concern.** ****

**Taking a deep breath, John reasoned with himself and then looked steadily into the blue-skinned alien’s eyes.“I have experienced that before, Gilbrolen.My reaction was involuntary; a response to a device meant to break telepaths.It was a hellacious experience.Give me a moment to psych myself up to this,” he explained and took several more deep breaths.And then isolated himself from the rest of the world.** ****

**He saw Gilbrolen smile and nod his head.“Very good, John.Now let’s plan before we implement this.”**

**Partially dropping the telepathic barrier, John breathed a sigh of relief.He and the Brooolaren climbed to the top of the ridge and looked at the fortress through long-range scanners.There were only two guards patrolling near the only entrance they could see.Windows on the first floor were high off the ground and barred, the tops of the walls were even higher.Second story windows were only attainable from the inside; they were too high for the tallest ladder, even if they had one.John could easily understand why **Equality** felt confident enough to have only a few guards outside.The walls themselves appeared as smooth as glass.“Talon, how close can you get?We may need a diversion as we approach the fortress.We will certainly need someone to be our eyes.”**

**‘ _I can go all the way in.I was part of the organization during our voyage,’_ he said smugly.** ****

**“What?” John asked in shocked surprise.“Was that why you were so taciturn during the trip?”** ****

**‘ _Perhaps, but mainly because I left my world to find and help my people, and I had no means to do so.I was attracted by Marrin’s promises of equality among all races and saw it as the means to gather my people back to Creon.Then I realized that all the plan would do was begin a bloodbath.Marrin just wanted equality among the gifted, not wanting to see that it was futile to revolt against such horrendous odds_ ,’ Talon explained. _‘I am confused.For years I drew strength from my anger and bitterness against humanoids and then I go and meet the Guardian.I don’t know whether to thank you or curse you, John Robinson_.’** ****

**John didn’t know what to say.He felt the turmoil that the Weerlorin was experiencing, but had no idea how to help him.Finally, he said, “You’re right, it would be futile and many of your people might be murdered in retaliation.Talon, I know I’m asking a great deal, but would you be willing to spy on your fellow gifted?”** ****

**“ _Yes, John, I would, if for no other reason than to prevent the needless deaths of more of the gifted. Let me go now and see if they will accept me._ ’The raptor stepped off the boulder and rode the thermals to the fortress, disappearing inside.**

**==========================**

**“Jeris, where are we going?” Penny asked in consternation.The vehicle that was supposed to take them back to the spaceship was instead taking them out of the city toward a mountain range.Picking out snippets from his thoughts, understanding dawned and she turned on the boy in the full fury of her indignation.“You are part of the kidnapping plot.You are bringing me out here to keep Dad from interfering, aren’t you?You used me!” she cried.Turning away from him she tried to open the doors, willing to take a chance on being injured rather than being a prisoner.They wouldn’t open from the inside.** ****

**“Penny, I was doing this to protect you.If I hadn’t done this and your dad tried to do something, he would be hurt or killed. **Equality** is a tough organization.You’ve got to understand I would do anything to keep you from being hurt.Please understand, Penny.Please?” he pleaded.** ****

**But Penny just laid her head against the window and cried silently, the hurt and betrayal causing a deep ache in her heart.Lucy crawled out of the carrying pouch and floated up to her shoulder where the zanling rubbed under her ear.The other zanlings joined her, but for once their ministrations didn’t help.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty- two](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare22.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost In Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	22. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-two**

**The Rescue**

**“Don, I’m going back to the Jupiter for a moment, then I’ll be back,” Maureen said resolutely.**

**Judy watched in growing concern. “Mom, I’m going with you.”** ****

**“No, just me this time.I think it would be better for the rest of you to wait here.This should only take a few minutes.”Walking out of the carnival ship, Maureen flagged a spaceport transit and was soon at the Jupiter II.**

**“Mrs. Robinson, did you find the children and the professor?” the Robot asked at her entrance.**

**“Only Will, Robot.Penny, it seems, was abducted to keep John from interfering with the rescue of the Most Worthy’s family.Where’s Max?”** ****

**“I will get him.”Soon the martial arts robot was standing in front of her.In the interim since his partial destruction on Krimlon, Max had been fully restored almost to his original state.**

**“Max, I have an assignment for you.I’m afraid that it will be every bit as dangerous as the mission I sent you on before when we were on Krimlon, but you are the only one who is capable of doing this for me,” she said in prelude.Then she outlined what John was doing and what had happened to Penny.“Max, I want you to find and bring back Penny.”** ****

**“Mrs. Robinson, I will leave as soon as I find out the necessary information needed to infiltrate this fortress,” Max informed her.**

**“I have located maps and blueprints on the fortress, along with its location,” the Robot said.**

**“Thank you, Robot,” Maureen told him and Max studied the visuals on the computer monitor.**

**“Yes, I believe that I can get inside and rescue Miss Penny without too much trouble.Shall I also find the professor?”** ****

**Maureen closed her eyes momentarily and sighed.Her emotions were clamoring ‘yes,’ but her common sense prevailed.“Your priority is Penny.John has someone to help him, but she doesn’t.”** ****

**“I understand, Mrs. Robinson.I will leave in one point two hours.”She nodded.**

**“Mrs. Robinson, what will my role be?I wish to help,” the Robot intoned.**

**“You must guard the ship and monitor anything that might be of importance to us,” she told him.** ****

**“Very well.”Maureen could have sworn that he sounded a bit disappointed.**

**===================**

**Gilbrolen checked his laser pistol and then holstered it, looking curiously at John’s armaments.“No laser pistol?” he finally asked.The professor had a shoulder harness, which held a long staff and a deadly looking knife.A thin, but strong rope was coiled over his shoulder.**

**“No, I am assuming that we’re having to go in by stealth, so I chose those things with which I have had training.As primitive as they look, they will get the job done and get it done quietly,” John explained.Gilbrolen nodded.“It’s beginning to get dark, let’s go while we have enough light to keep from breaking our necks,” John added.The Brooolaren just grinned wolfishly.**

**‘ _Gilbrolen, John, there is only one guard at the service entrance at the back of the fortress, but he had a big dinner and he’s inattentive.You must hurry, the leaders are getting impatient,’_ Talon informed them.**

**‘ _Thanks, Talon.I really appreciate this,’_ John answered.**

**‘ _John, there is something else you must know,’_ the raptor told him.He landed on the boulder in front of the human and looked deeply into the professor’s eyes.‘ _Penny is in the fortress as well.She was lured away from the ship and brought here as insurance that you would not interfere.I am sorry, but I felt you needed to know what you were getting into.’_**

_****_

**“No,” he murmured softly and then his voice rose.“It can’t be.She was supposed to be safe.Jeris....I’ll wring his neck....”** ****

**“John, please, this can’t change what must be done.We will bring her out with the Most Worthy and his family,” Gilbrolen interrupted, pleading.** ****

**“Of course it doesn’t change anything, except my daughter will be killed if we are detected.” John glared at the Brooolaren and the long seconds became several minutes.**

**‘ _Then don’t be detected.I can help distract the guards, while you get the captives,’_ Talon finally said in his usual terse manner.**

**“Let’s go,” John said resolutely.“Now!Let’s get these people out.”Talon stroked the air powerfully with his wings and soared toward the fortress.John and Gilbrolen climbed down the mountainside and with mental shields intact, stealthily made their way to the back entrance.** ****

**With Talon’s help, the little group made it to the back entrance without being seen.A waxing moon was beginning to show itself over the distant mountain.Using gestures, John sent Silverado into the open door, where the zanling flew around the guard’s head.As soon as he had the watchman’s attention, the little creature returned.As he was running out, the guard was knocked unconscious by John’s staff.** ****

**Motioning for John to follow, Gilbrolen slipped through the open door and across the kitchen.Carefully cracking the door open, they saw several guards conversing at the end of the hallway down which they needed to go.Tapping on the Brooolaren’s shoulder, John made a few hand motions and then walked back to cooking area.A tap of the staff sent a pot clattering from its hook to the floor.Hiding behind a counter near the door, John waited for the guards to enter. Gilbrolen hid behind the door.The four Equality members carefully entered the room and approached the offending pot.Quickly stepping out, John knocked the first guard unconscious with his staff, swung around and caught the second in the midsection.The professor finished dispatching the man with a blow to the back of his head.The third guard grabbed him from behind, but a hissing sound from Gilbrolen’s pistol preceded his attacker’s sudden release and collapse to the ground.The fourth was already in an unconscious heap by the door.** ****

**Peering back out into the hallway, they found the way clear.Gilbrolen sprinted to the end of the corridor, looked quickly and seeing no one, slipped along the wall to a wrought iron, spiral stairway.The Brooolaren pointed up and John raced to him, climbing up quietly, his soft-soled boots making little noise on the metal steps.At the top, he saw two men standing in front of a large, ornate wooden door.Ducking back down, he gestured to Silverado, who zipped into the hall and past the guards.John was out of the stairway in one motion and as they turned back toward him, he was on them, throwing one headfirst into the wall.The other guard slipped out of his grasp and reached for his weapon.Pivoting on his left foot, the professor caught the man in the diaphragm with his right foot, causing him to double over, gasping.A well-placed blow to the back of his neck sent this guard into the realm of unconsciousness along with all of the others they had met thus far.**

**As Gilbrolen reached the top of the stairwell, the large door quietly opened and the long muzzle of a rifle slowly eased its way out.Marveling at the abject stupidity of such a move, John waited, nonetheless, unsure of how many other guards might be in the room.Realistically, he knew that the guard would see him as soon as he stuck his head out; there was no place to hide in the large hallway.The professor quickly motioned to Gilbrolen to just watch and see what developed.The guard looked out, saw him and pointed his weapon at him.John immediately raised his hands in the attitude of surrender.**

**The green-furred alien cocked his head in surprise.“Inside,” he hissed sibilantly.John complied and stepped into a very large and ornate room.A group of humanoids were standing near or sitting on a large, wooden-framed bed, their faces showing fear mixed with anger.They appeared to be of the same base stock as the Krimlon, but with a few more variations.Two small children looked up at him in abject curiosity.**

**His captor glared and then smiled.“So, you are not so infallible as the myths make you to be, are you?”** ****

**“I have never claimed to be anything other than a space traveler,” John replied calmly, all the while trying to gather as much information as he could.There was another guard near the one window and yet another in a doorway leading into another room.**

**Silverado climbed from the harness at John’s back to the top of the staff and squeaked long and loud.The Most Worthy’s children gasped in shock.“Guardian!” they cried.** ****

**Silverado leaped into the air and John knocked the gun out of the distracted alien’s grasp, sending it against the wall with a loud, clattering noise.John dropped his mental shield, and asking for Silverado’s help, telepathically shouted the first thing that came into his mind. ‘ _Grandzin!’_ The guard in front of him gasped, shook his head and stepped back.The guard by the window dropped his weapon and groaned.Taking one step, John shifted his weight and kicked his opponent with his foot.With a great whooshing of expelled air, the guard dropped like a stone.**

**Sprinting toward the Most Worthy and his family, he shouted for them to move and as they did so, he jumped on the bed, used it for a springboard.He leaped for the guard in the doorway.The man had been aiming his pistol, but John’s telepathic shout slowed his reflexes, and the professor slammed into him before the guard could get a shot off.A laser blast burned a spot on the doorframe a few inches above his head.**

**Shouting for the Most Worthy and his family to get on the floor, he dived for the protection of the bed, this time rolling underneath.Remotely, he was very glad it was a tall bed.With difficulty in the tight quarters, he slid his staff loose from it harness, swung it and caught the third guard across his ankles, causing him to dance and scream in pain.Rolling out from under the bed, John was just in time to see the guard fall to the ground under the combined weight of the Most Worthy and his beloved, the laser pistol ripped from his grasp and turned against him.**

**Gilbrolen burst in, his stun-pistol held ready.Quickly shutting the door behind him, he looked around him in disbelief.“John, was that you who gave me the headache?”**

**“If you mean that telepathic shout, yes, with Silverado’s help,” he answered with a smile.“But I thought you had the perfect shield.”** ****

**“I had to know what was going on in here.I figured that our cover was pretty well blown anyway,” Gilbrolen said.“And what in the world is the word, ‘grandzin?’ ”** ****

**“It is an alien term used to begin a trial by combat,” he said and then sobered quickly.“You need to leave as soon as possible with the Most Worthy and his family, and I believe the best way to do that is out the window.”** ****

**“So that’s why you have the rope.I agree, especially if Talon will help look out for any guards,” Gilbrolen said.**

**‘ _I am near.I’ll keep watch.Right now there are no guards nearby, but the fortress is alerted to your presence,’_ the raptor reported.** ****

**“I need to find Penny so you have to leave quickly, while I still have time to help,” John said tersely.After one end of the rope had been tied to a bedpost, Gilbrolen tied the other end of the rope around his waist and slid down the two stories quickly, untying himself and tugging when he was at the bottom.Hauling the rope up quickly, John sent the Most Worthy’s wife down first, with the smallest child hanging on to her neck and tied to her back.Next, the older child, a boy was lowered, and then finally it was time for the Most Worthy.**

**“Good luck in your quest, Guardian,” the Most Worthy told him, his blue eyes showing their gratitude. John nodded and lowered the leader.His arms were aching, but finally a tug told him that everyone was safely on the ground. Gathering up the rope, John sprinted to the door and glanced out.Guards were beginning to pour into the hallway.Shutting the door quickly, he locked it and then dashed toward the other room.Running to the window, he looked out and saw a balcony.A metal figurine sat on a nearby table and the professor tied the end of the rope to it.Leaning out the window, he swung the weighted rope until it arced toward the railing of the balcony.Carefully he tugged and felt the figurine catch on the metal rail.**

**As the door began splintering behind him, John climbed out the window and jumped, swinging toward the balcony in a dizzying flight that ended when he was able to climb up to and over the rail.Fear for his daughter lent him strength, although when he finally made it into the other room, he felt the rawness of rope burns on his hands.Silverado flew across behind him.Taking only the barest of moments to grab up the rope, not even untying the figurine at the end, he ran for the hall door.Quietly opening it, he perused the hallway and saw that at least for the moment it was clear of guards.Slipping out, John sprinted to the far end of the hall, where he knew by study of the fortress blueprints, that there were other rooms.As he reached the first room, a guard ran around the corner in front of him and slid to a halt, aiming his weapon.**

**John didn’t think, he just threw the figurine, knocking the gun out of the guard’s hands.His knife was pulled out and at the man’s throat before the startled guard could retrieve his weapon.“You will walk very quietly in front of me,” John hissed. “Is my daughter in one of these rooms?”His prisoner nodded slightly and the professor propelled him toward the first doorway.“This one?”Another nod, and John turned the knob and pushed the door open.The room was empty.**

**Jerking the man around to face him, John shoved him against wall.“Where is she?” he demanded angrily.The man shook his head violently.Suddenly a vision of his daughter’s death spun into his mind, causing him to gasp in shock.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty- three](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare23.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	23. Nightmare Journey

Nightmare Journey

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
# **Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Rescue Ends**

**After scanning the information on the fortress that the Robot had provided, Max set off at his mile-eating pace toward the mountains.He arrived just before the sun set and as soon as the reddish-gold orb has slipped behind the distant mountain, the robot carefully negotiated a little used path and approached the front gate.In the darkness, his dark metallic body was virtually invisible and as the single guard turned away from him, he slipped out of the shadows and quickly rendered the man unconscious.**

**Keeping to the more dimly lit corridors, Max negotiated the halls of the living quarters, listening with his acute hearing for sounds of the Robinson girl or her zanlings.As he approached a corner, he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps, but determined that he would not have a chance to hide before the individual turned the corner.So he waited.When the guard rounded the corner, he stopped in surprise, which gave Max all the time in the world to deploy a Lrinthen hand movement.His plasti-steel fist seemed to barely clip the astonished man below his ear, but the guard’s collapse was instantaneous.Max easily gathered up the unconscious humanoid and threw him over his shoulder.**

**Checking rooms with his advanced audiotronics, he found an empty one and dumped the guard in it.Continuing down the corridors of the monstrously large mansion, Max kept listening for sounds of the girl while at the same time watching for guards.Avoiding the rooms where the Most Worthy was being held, Max continued searching, and finally found what he was looking for.Carefully turning the knob, he slowly opened the door and stepped in.The room was almost totally dark, but his optics could make out a shadowy figure swinging a weapon of some sort in his direction. His arm shot out and caught the rodlike weapon, holding it in a vise-like grip until he finished entering the room.Shutting the door behind him, he jerked the weapon out of his assailant’s hands.**

**“Miss Penny,” he called softly.**

**There was a slight pause.“Max?” Penny’s voice asked from the other side of the room.**

****

**“Yes, I am here under your mother’s direction, to find you and bring you back to the spaceport.Am I to assume that this young man standing near me is your kidnapper?” he asked as the lights were flipped on by his attacker.**

**“Yes, he is,” Penny stated flatly.**

****

**“Young man, if you do not interfere, I will not harm you,” Max intoned.Jeris simply stood and gaped at him.“I will assume that you are agreeing to cooperate.”**

****

**“No, I don’t think he’s seen anything like you before, Max.Robots seem to be a bit more rare in this part of the galaxy,” Penny explained.“And I got him to promise to help me escape.”**

****

**“Good, we are going to escape now before Professor Robinson and his colleagues arrive to effect the escape of the Most Worthy,” Max said.**

**“Dad’s coming here?”**

**“Yes, Miss Penny.In fact it’s possible that he is already here.He was unaware of your kidnapping, though,” the robot explained.**

**“I think the only way we can get out of here quickly is to make them believe that you are dead, Penny,” Jeris finally said.**

**“How do you do that?” she asked.**

****

**“By telepathically creating a ‘fake’ death,” Jeris answered.“Especially if your zanlings are willing to help me.”**

****

**Lucy and the others squeaked their encouragement.While Max and Penny stood quietly, Jeris closed his eyes in intense concentration and with a sigh began to weave pictures that wafted into her brain; a detailed, vivid scene of a murder. _Her_ murder.Shuddering with the horror of the vision she had been shown, she looked down at the front of her tunic to make sure that what she had seen wasn’t real and then looked over at Jeris.He appeared drawn and pale.**

**“Come on, let’s get out of here, while they’re still wondering,” Jeris said tersely.**

****

**Max checked the hallway and finding it clear, motioned for them to follow him. They made their way to a room near the back of the fortress.Motioning to the children to enter, he looked out of the window and perused the dark landscape.His infrared vision was able to make out the formation of troops of men in the distance, but there was no one to impede their progress near the building.Pulling a sturdy cord from around his torso, he instructed Jeris to tie one end around his waist.Then he lowered the boy to the ground below.Pulling the cord back up, he did the same with Penny.Finally, he climbed down and joined the children.“There are attack troops approaching, we must travel quickly to avoid them,” he said.**

****

**With his superior vision and their telepathic ability, the small group was able to avoid all detection until after passing the outer perimeter of the attacking forces.Very calmly, one robot, two humanoid youths and four zanlings approached the command center of the government forces and reported in.**

**=========================**

**In his mind he saw Penny’s death vividly.“No, no.....” he moaned. “I was too late.”The guard, seeing his inattentiveness, grabbed John around the neck, trying to choke him.In his anger and grief, he jerked the man loose and slammed him against the wall.As the guard slid unconscious to the ground, the professor stumbled toward the door.**

**‘ _John, not true.Pictures not true.Made up,’_ Silverado said desperately as he flapped his wings frantically in front of John’s face.**

**“What? What do you mean?” he asked, hope finding a tenuous grip on his consciousness.**

****

**‘ _Someone, Jeris, I think, made picture to fool others.Make them think Penny is dead.’_**

_****_

**“Do you know where she is?” John asked.**

**Silverado squeaked a negative, not being able to detect their thoughts.‘ _But left here,’_ he added.There was nothing he could do, but get away and hope that Penny was safe.**

**John sighed in exasperation as he slowly worked his way to the back access entrance of the fortress.The whole building was in a turmoil and the professor could only surmise that the government attack force had been detected.Finally he made it to the lower level and found himself in an empty corridor heading in the right direction.Striding stealthily toward the end of the corridor, he was shocked when Marrin appeared in front of him.The creenx held a long pole with a scythe-like blade on each end.**

**‘ _The boy may have fooled the others with your daughter’s faked death, but he did not fool me_ ,’Marrin told him. ‘ _And apparently not you either.I will kill you for this, as I should have done earlier on the carnival ship.The gifted could have risen to glorious heights by this insurrection.’_**

_****_

**“The gifted would have fought a bloody and ultimately futile war, Marrin.The rights of the gifted would have been set back a millennia,” John retorted, looking for an avenue of escape.He sensed the creenx preparing for a telepathic attack similar to the one he had made in the Most Worthy’s room.‘ _Shield, Silverado,’_ he ordered his companion, and set up a shield of his own.**

**Almost immediately, Marrin attacked, swinging the weapon low to the ground in a deadly arc that would have almost certainly taken his feet off at the ankles had John not acted.Silverado flew above the combatants, squeaking encouragement to his friend.**

**Leaping above the deadly weapon in a somersault that Max had taught him, John landed near Marrin’s hands, directly on the pole, snapping it.The creenx howled in anger and frustration, while John just shoved him aside and kept sprinting for the outer door.He ran around the corner and found himself facing a contingent of a dozen, blue-uniformed government soldiers.Before he could give the predetermined password, one of the men raised a boxy-looking weapon and fired it point blank.For a few seconds, John felt as though he was sinking in a deep dark pit, and then he remembered nothing else.**

**=======================**

**The Most Worthy arrived in his office several hours late the morning after his rescue, issuing orders even before he got there.His piercing blue eyes bored into those of his subordinates.“The first thing I want is a cup of _neehr_ and someone to tell me that Captain Gilbrolen and the Guardian are on their way here,” he said tersely.**

****

**His secretary looked blank.“Most Worthy, Captain Gilbrolen was summoned the moment you made your wishes known, but we know nothing of a Guardian and were not able to locate him.Are you referring to the legend, sir?”**

****

**“Of course I am referring to the legend.Do you think that one brooolaren could rescue me and my family alone?”He sat and mused a moment.“Check among the captured prisoners.He will be three kriliks tall and have a silver zanling.”The secretary’s eyes widened in shock and he turned and rushed out of the room.**

**=========================**

**Maureen paced the deck of the Jupiter II, her frustration quickly changing to anger and fear.It seemed that lately she had been arguing with one bureaucrat after another.“Don, someone has to know where John is.This doesn’t make sense.”**

****

**“I know it doesn’t, Maureen.I finally got to see Gilbrolen, but before he could say more than two words, he was called to the Most Worthy’s office.He seemed a bit worried, too.”**

****

**“I think that it’s time for me to call the Most Worthy’s office,” she said, a very resolute look on her face.Don felt sorry for the Most Worthy’s secretary.After a short, heated conversation, she turned back to him with a triumphant look on her face.“The Most Worthy has invited me to his office.It seems that he has been trying to find John, too, and thinks he may know where he is.”**

****

**When Maureen accompanied the Most Worthy to the incarceration center and walked into the infirmary, she saw John sitting on the edge of the examination bed looking pale and disoriented.And more wonderful than she could have ever imagined him looking.“John,” she called out softly. Suddenly she was by his side. He gazed at her, staring for a moment and then shaking his head in disbelief.A bit disappointed, she looked into his thoughts as she approached him, and saw in the jumble of drug-induced bewilderment that he was recovering from, the remembrances of times when he had thought her near and she had not been.“John.It’s really me this time.”And as he slid down off the table, his eyes still showing disbelief, she held him close and kissed him passionately.At first he was unresponsive, but then as belief set in, he held her fiercely, as though she might slip away.**

****

**“Oh, Mo, I didn’t think this moment would ever happen,” he finally whispered and then kissed her, his joy complete.After what seemed to him much too short a time, a throat clearing noise from the other side of the room interrupted their reunion and John looked up to see the Most Worthy leaning against the wall.The fogginess in his brain had dissipated and he felt as though he could now think clearly.**

****

**“I hate to interrupt your reunion, Guardian, but my schedule has been atrocious as a result of my kidnapping,” he said briskly.Then his voice lowered, becoming more husky with emotion.“One of the first things I wanted to do, though, was to thank you.What can I do for you?Give you?You cannot imagine the extent of my gratitude to you for saving my family.”**

****

**“I have a family myself. I can imagine it, Most Worthy.That is one of the reasons that I agreed to go with Gilbrolen,” John answered.“You owe me nothing.”**

****

**“But I do, Guardian,” the Most Worthy said adamantly.His deep blue eyes were almost pleading.**

**John sighed and then thought about the journey he had made to reach this point.A thought came to his mind, an idea that had first germinated during a conversation with Gilbrolin.“Perhaps there is something, Most Worthy.If you would attend a performance of the carnival and watch without judgment until the end, that would be all I ask.”Ideas began coalescing even as he spoke.**

**The Most Worthy looked at him in surprise, but nodded.“Tonight’s show was canceled for obvious reasons.Would tomorrow be too soon?”**

****

**“That would be fine,” John said.“I appreciate it.”Maureen just wondered what John was up to.“Now if someone would find Silverado, we can leave.I have work to do.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-four](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare24.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	24. Nightmare Planet

Nightmare Planet

_**Nightmare Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Reunions and Resolutions**

**clo Yondah listened to his second in command’s report and smiled gleefully.“So the Guardian is the coordinator for the show.Wonderful, ubi Biro, arrange for us to have seats for the performance.And I am counting on you to make sure that weapons are available for us to use against the Guardian and his spawn.”** ****

**ubi Biro bowed and left to make the arrangements.clo Yondah turned to the Purifier.“Well, Purifer, now you will get the chance to help me kill a legend.”**

**Havreel smiled weakly and nodded.Perhaps if he did admirably in the death of the Guardian, he would be allowed to return home and be done with the accursed space travel.**

**============================**

**John paced nervously outside of the arena.Now that the time for the performance was near, he wondered if it would work.But he realized that it had to.MriGrolar gave a signal to indicate his readiness.Jeris did as well.John still had the slight desire to wring the young man’s neck, but understood his reasoning after having a long talk with him.Gilbrolen finally gave the signal to start.**

**He walked out into the small coordinator’s ring and heard the reaction that he had become used to.Silverado flew out behind him and landed on his shoulder.“My name is John Robinson.The zanling’s name is Silverado.I come from Earth, he is from Krimlon.By meeting we have benefited each other; each making the other stronger, more aware of what is around us, more aware of our potential.We are both telepathic.I am the Guardian, he is the future Lord of the Zanlings.Tonight you are invited to hear the stories of your fellow sentients......”John turned and with a flourish of his hand, pointed out Penny.Her four lizards began a dance in the air above her head.The softly colored spotlights highlighted their iridescent wings and made their dance seem surreal.**

**Then began a pictorial history that flowed through the consciousness of each person in the arena.The betrayal of the king of the zanlings, their subsequent flight, the hunting of their people and the kreelings, their deaths and sufferings.Like an endless and inexorable parade, the visions marched on ending with the release of the zanlings on Valanna.Penny’s flutter-dragons danced to the ceiling in a happy dance of freedom, ending the mournful squeaking that had accompanied the sad story of the zanling exile.** ****

**John signaled Jeris and he felt the boy’s telepathic linkage.Talon soared in with a pelt of the finest golden hair, which he dropped into John’s hands.With Jeris’ help, John related the hunting of Sun Dwellers people, the emptiness of their jungle world without the gentle intelligent creatures.Talon took over, his harsh thoughts full of bitterness as well as sadness at the loss of his life mate and children, to those who would hunt his people for blood sport.**

**As the show progressed, John knew he had been right in insisting that the program be kept short tonight.He felt the heaviness of many creatures’ losses, of their sadness and pain.It was hard to keep his composure as he stood in the middle of the arena.Suddenly as the orantis finished his despairing narrative of life in captivity, John was struck by the fact that the show was one-sided.Sending a quick thought to MriGrolar to follow his lead, he prepared for a finale.The audience had been shown reasons why they shouldn’t destroy the telepathic creatures, now he would try to show them the benefits of having these creatures as equals in their society.** ****

**In the arena seats, several Brumyatta and a Krimlon thumped their counting sticks on the floor.Then they slowly began to raise them until they were pointing to the Guardian and his daughter in the arena.Fingers reached for buttons on the sticks.**

**“Don’t even think about it.Now, if you want to live, you will move your fingers back and lower the weapons slowly,” a voice whispered in clo Yondah’s ear.Don West nudged the Brumyatta’s neck with his laser pistol to emphasize his statement.The Brumyatta lowered the sticks and Frilonx guardsmen rushed over and took the weapons out of their hands.As they were being led away, Don remarked, “I think, Captain, you should have taken your losses on Valanna and cut and run.” He smiled wolfishly, glad he had taken the precaution of sending the other flutter-dragons to look for John’s pursuers.He knew that the Brumyatta wouldn’t give up suddenly after so long a chase.Satisfied, he sat down on clo Yondah’s chair to watch the end of the performance.** ****

**It was then that Don realized that the vision of extinction was gone, but he heard the music begin again and then was shocked when he saw an image of the Graxod shuttle bay appear in his mind.** ****

**John felt the approval of Gilbrolen as he began a replay of the womgrantiod, calling on Silverado to help him keep the remembrance in a ‘third’ person mode.He edited the actual fight, keeping it short, emphasizing the role that Silverado and the other lizards played during that time period; that of keeping himself, his family and the Earth from death.Struggling to keep his focus, John found the retelling almost as hard as the actual event.**

**Finally it was done and he began a story of the people of the seas, the ssHreana; the breathtaking beauty of the oceans, the gentility of Murreena and her companions.Penny joined in and her familiarity with the ssHreana made the scenes a dance of tranquility and wonder.The audience was taken to an ocean world where telepathy was not just a talent, but life.**

**As the finale neared its end, John felt total exhaustion setting in and found himself not exactly knowing what to do next.Then Silverado and the other flutter-dragons joined together in a spiral dance of joy.Joy in the bonding with their friends, joy in growth, joy in knowing their destinies were twined with those whose caring matched their own.They celebrated their evolution from the paradisiacal, purposeless life on K’rt’rm to that of sorrow, aspiration, fear, and inexpressible happiness.Their exultation spilled over to the audience, which sat hushed for a moment as their dance spiraled back down toward their friends, and then exploded in cries of happiness and appreciation.**

**As Silverado landed on his shoulder, the performance lights dimmed and the regular lights came on, allowing John to see into the audience.Spotting the Most Worthy, he saw him nod and wave; John saluted in return.“Guardian,” the Most Worthy began.“What I have seen and heard this night has moved me and been very enlightening, and it will be discussed in the galactic councils when it reconvenes in two days.I thank you.”** ****

**“Thank you, Most Worthy.That is all any of these sentients have wanted,” John answered, bowing slightly.**

**=======================** ****

**“Penny, I’m so sorry for kidnapping you.I really liked you and didn’t want to hurt you.I really didn’t,” Jeris fumbled with his words and tried to augment them with the things he was feeling.They were standing on the observation deck of _The Great Galactic Wonder._** ****

**“Jeris, I think I understand what you were trying to do.I certainly understand what you did for me in the castle and what you did at the performance.”Penny answered.“I still like you, Jeris, but I don’t like what you did to me.That will take time to get over.”** ****

**“And by then you and your family will be back on Krimlon,” he said flatly.** ****

**‘ _We will probably be back in our own galaxy,’_ she told him, knowing that Dad was determined to begin a serious journey to Alpha Centauri.She could feel the depth of his desire to settle down.Before she knew what was happening, Jeris leaned over and kissed her, accompanying it with the warmth of his friendship and ...love?**

**Penny backed away, blushing.“Good-bye, Jeris.I will miss you,” she whispered and then turned and ran from the deck.He sighed.**

**==========================** ****

**“John...uh, Guardian,” Gilbrolen began.**

**“For crying out loud, don’t **you** start that Guardian stuff!” John exclaimed.**

**Gilbrolen laughed and nodded.“Very well, John.Are you sure you won’t stay and at least finish this tour?The performances the last few night have been electrifying.”** ****

**“They were exhausting.So business is that good?” John asked with a chuckle.**

**“Yes, that, too.But seriously, it is much more effective for the cause of the gifted if the Guardian is coordinating it.”** ****

**With a sigh, John shook his head.“I tell you what, we will accompany you to Krimlon and then we must return to our own galaxy.”** ****

**“Will you at least leave a holographic message?Something to let the audience know what has happened to cause all these changes?” Gilbrolen asked.John nodded.**

**==========================**

**An official stood on the observation deck of the Jupiter II, looking cautiously at the group in front of him. “I am the official representative of the government of Anoxis.I am looking for Dr. Zachary Smith and his beloved, Imothera Smith.They are wanted for aiding and abetting known fugitives from Brumyatta justice.”** ****

**John stepped forward.“I am Dr. John Robinson.I am one of those fugitives and by the decree of the Most Worthy....”** ****

**“Professor, allow me,” Smith said, stepping up next to him.“My dear sir, you cannot imagine how such a charge pains me.And after working so hard for the Anoxin government.I just suppose that I will have to see if the Brooolarens are interested in the vaccine that I have developed to prevent the _anot._ Or if they aren’t interested, maybe the Brumyatta merchant cartel would like to market it....”** ****

**“Vaccine?” the official stammered.“You have developed something against the _anot_?”** ****

**“Yes, indeed, and I was all set to offer it to the Anoxin government, since it was my adopted home.But, alas, that has all changed, I see.”** ****

**“Wait, Dr. Smith, something can be worked out,” the official seemed frantic all of a sudden.His chest heaved as he drew in a deep breath.“All charges are dropped and you are welcome to return home aboard my private space yacht.I beg you, accept my most humble offer,” the official babbled.**

**The official’s groveling gave him a bit of pleasure. _Like old time’s sake_ , he thought.“I accept.That would be most suitable.”He heard Major West breathe an audible sigh of relief.**

**Later in the day, the couple prepared to take off for Anoxis.“Professor, I wish you and your family well on your trip home.I suppose we shall never meet again....”** ****

**“No, I suppose not.But I am pleased that you have found peace, Doctor.I wish you and Imothera continued happiness,” John said, shaking hands.** ****

**He and Maureen watched the ship take off for Smith’s adopted home.‘ _It’s time for us to go to our adopted home, my beloved,’_ he told his wife.She agreed.**

**========================**

**Right after the last performance on Krimlon, John returned to the Jupiter II to find that Maureen and Judy had arranged a belated birthday party not only for him, but also for Will whose birthday had also been missed during the nightmarish chase.**

**“Well, I suppose that when one reaches my age, a missed birthday is perfectly all right every once in a while,” John quipped.Maureen chided him with a kiss.“But I’m sorry we missed yours, Will.What is it, the sixteenth?” he added, with an innocent look on his face.**

**“Dad!I wish.Fourteen, you know that,” Will said in mock irritation.Everyone laughed.** ****

**“We are back together again, hopefully for good,” Maureen said with a sigh.**

**John reached over to Judy and took Mark from her, bouncing the almost six-month-old baby on his knee.With chagrin, he had noticed that the baby had started learning to crawl while he was away.Just as he had missed some of his own children’s progress when they were growing up, he had missed some of Mark’s.Even though Maureen had consoled him by saying it was different, to him it was the same.He didn’t want that to happen again.** ****

**After cake and ice cream everyone sat quietly musing on the observation deck.The flutter-dragons were still crooning the birthday song from the top of the navigational computer where they were perched.Suddenly, Maureen stood up, took Mark from John and handed her grandson to Don.“It’s my turn, little spaceman,” she murmured in his ear, kissing him gently on the cheek. The baby chortled and grabbed at her hair.Giving the assembled flutter-dragons an evil look and a quick message, should they telepathically pry into her private activities, Maureen took John by the hand, watching his bemused look quickly change to one of understanding, and she led him to the elevator.**

**As the elevator descended to the lower deck, John put his arm around her waist, his hand straying a bit.When the elevator stopped, he escorted her to their bedroom.With his free hand, he latched the door shut, fingered the music control button and dimmed the lights.Soft strains of ‘Whiter Shade of Pale’ flowed soothingly in the air as John turned to Maureen.His eyes lovingly caressed her face, drank in the depths of her soul.Their thoughts touched, entwined, embraced, danced a telepathic ballet of joy.**

**Feeling her emotional as well as her physical needs, he pulled his wife, his lover, even closer to him and crushed her tightly against his chest.His hands left her shoulders and traveled down the curves of her body and back up again.His lips found hers, and they drank each other’s love for what seemed blissful eternity.** ****

**Maureen felt the heat of passion continuing to grow, and, reaching up, enfolded his hand again with hers.She led him to the side of the bed, then reached up and undid the top fastening of his blue and silver costume.John leaned over and kissed her again; on her lips, her ears, her neck; his lips journeying downward, his hand guiding her backward toward the bed.**

**Her hand found the zipper, and as she pulled it downward, her other hand softly caressed his chest, reveling in the feel of his muscles, the warmth of his body, the strength of his love.They fell backwards onto the bed as the silver suit dropped to the floor.Her joy was complete, the long nightmare over…**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:bookscape1@comcast.net) **(In honor of the birth of my own granddaughter, Hannah.)**  
  
---  
  
**[Previous Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/nightmare1.htm)**  
---  
**[Lost In Space Fanfiction Pages](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
